Fifty Shades Teaching
by Heartsnflowers99
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a student at WSU and has just started her final year. Little does she know that the speech class she took will open her eyes to not only the business world, but the wonderful world of Mr Grey. How will Christian cope with the strange impulses he gets towards his student? Will he act on them? Will a certain someone get in their way?(No BDSM)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ana! Ana!" I hear an over enthusiastic Jose call as he weaves his way in between the other students roaming the halls of WSU.

"Jose, hi!" He smiles broadly at me and pulls me into a very touchy hug.

"Dios mios Ana you look gorgeous today! Well, as always. How was your mom's?" He kisses my hand and I give him nervous laughter.

"It was ok I guess." He nods and winks at me. I'm not really sure why he still flirts with me, I've made it very clear that I don't want a relationship with him. He just doesn't get the point. Thank god I hear the voice I do because I know I'm saved.

"Ana! God I've been looking for you everywhere! How are you! You've missed me so much I can tell. Oh my god you're going to love first period! It's with Mr Grey and I swear I've never seen someone so hot." I laugh as she takes my hand and leads me away from Jose. I give a quick little wave and he does the same before walking in the opposite direction.

"I have to go to the bathroom Kate. I'll meet you in there."

"You know where it is?" I nod and wave her off. When I exit the ladies I realise I actually have no clue where I'm going, I get my schedule out my bag. Shit! It's in the west block and I'm in the east block! I'm going to be late and apparently this new teacher guy is super strict as well as being 'super hot' as Kate told me. I practically sprint across campus and scan all the doors. 214, 215, 216, 217! Gotcha! I take a deep breath but the door opens as I'm about to knock on the door and I bump into a rock hard chest. Oh my, I look up and stare into beautiful grey eyes. Angry grey eyes. Oh lordy, is this the teacher?

"You're late. I presume you are Miss Steele?" I open my mouth to speak but no words come out so I just nod. He raises his eyebrows and his eyes soften as if he's just noticing me. What is happening? Suddenly his expression hardens and a frosty look appears in his eyes. "Instead of just standing there I suggest you go in and take a seat. You need to catch up on a lot of things. Begin with the starter activity on the board. Do you understand?" I nod and walk in with my head down. He turns and shuts the door. As I'm about to sit next to Kate at the back he barks at me again. "Miss Williams swap seats with Miss Steele." I notice Leila Williams is sitting at the front middle desk. Oh god, I haven't even done anything wrong. I make my way to the front and brush past a glaring Leila. I take a seat and look at the task on the board:

 _Write a sixty second speech on one of the following..._

I choose impulse and begin to write.

"Miss Steele. Stand up and read your starter." I look up at him.

"But I haven't fini-"

"-Improvise then. Stand up and read. I will be timing you." I timidly stand up holding my notebook. I clear my throat.

"It's a shame that-"

"-Speak louder." I look up at him briefly and he's staring at me, his gaze intense.

"It's a shame that impulse isn't a thing we associate ourselves with very often. To me, a person should be able to act on their impulse, the first thing that comes into their brain. But because society has groomed it's children to think that you can't voice any impulse you have left we are all effectively silenced, waiting for the day that we will be aloud to say what pops into our heads. This, unfortunately will never happen because whilst we sit in silence waiting for that day all impulse will slowly fade, until we are all the same, until every thought is the same. To keep impulse alive, we have to keep original thoughts alive. Whether that be through anger, happiness, sadness, or love, somehow we have to convey our feelings to keep impulse an existing thing." I take a breath and look up at him, he's still staring at me, though his expression is that of surprise. After what feels like hours he finally speaks.

"Well, that was, a good start. Some nice ideas. Well done, Anastasia." My breath hitches as he says my first name. His voice is like sex. Not that I know what that sounds like. I smirk slightly as I take my seat. There are a few more students that are asked to read out their starters, including Kate, who, of course was very confident and delivered her speech as though she were speaking for the country.

"As I told you before this is my first class here at WSU. I will repeat what I said at the beginning of the year. I know this is for extra credit but I still have very high standards for all of you. Especially you, Miss Steele." He looks down at me and I think I see a ghost of a smile on his lips. Wait, did he just say especially me? I don't want to be picked on by the only man I've ever felt something

\- down there for. And he's my teacher! This is gonna be a long year. I stand up and start to walk out the classroom when I hear Mr Grey's heavenly voice again. "Miss Steele could you wait behind for a moment please?" I sigh, turn and walk towards his desk. "You missed a lot of work with your absence so you're going to need to come by after school so that I can catch you up." I accidentally let out a little groan and his eyes shoot up to meet mine. "Believe me, Anastasia this is not something I wish to be doing in my free time and you should be grateful that I'm offering it to you. I'm a very busy man."

"I - I'm sorry, sir." His breath hitches when I say sir and his eyes darken. What was that about?

"I'll see you after school, Anastasia."

"Ok, sir." He full on gasps when I say it slower, I turn and almost sashay out the door. I get out the classroom and get stopped by an arm pulling me to the side of the corridor.

"What the fuck was that Steele?" I blink in astonishment.

"What are you talking about Kate?" She gives me a 'don't be stupid' look and I exaggerate my confusion.

"I have very high standards for all of you. Especially you Miss Steele." She says, imitating Mr Grey. I laugh.

"Shut up Kate. I just don't think he likes me." We link arms and start to walk to our next lesson.

"Pshh, he hasn't done that all year to someone. I think he likes you."

"He's my teacher Kate. Don't be absurd."

"I'm just saying I know you can't resist those grey eyes either." I slap her playfully and we continue to walk to our next lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At lunchtime I look over at the table we sat at last year and sure enough I see Kate, Jose and Ethan. I smile but as I walk over to them I feel grey eyes on me. I turn and there he is. Staring at me, the funny thing is he doesn't even look away when I catch him, so I'm forced to look into those beautiful eyes again. After a moment I tear myself away from them and make my way to my friends. As I sit down next to Ethan Kate leans forward. "What was with that stare off between you and Grey, huh?" Oh god.

"Err - I don't know actually. Pretty weird right?" She gives me a 'I'm not buying it' face but I give her a 'Just drop it' face and she does.

"So Ana, how was your mom's?" Ethan says. I have been avoiding that question all day. I look up and they're all looking at me.

"Um - It wasn't great. It was nice to see my mom, obviously not in that state. She's back on her medication though." They all nod and give me sympathetic smiles. I let out a shaky breath.

"Anastasia?" I turn my head and see Mr Grey, hovering above me. "I know you have a free period last so I wanted to give you these." He places a small pile of papers on the table. "Read over them and after school we can go through anything you don't understand."

"Thank you. I'll see you after school." He gives me a small smile and lingers for a bit but then turns and walks away.

"Oh. My. God. He totally wants to fuck you." I turn to Kate and glare at her.

"Kate!"

"What? It's true." I glare at her again. "Ok, ok I won't say it again. But he does."

"He's her teacher, Kate. She should be getting with someone her age."

Kate rolls her eyes and sighs.

"And I suppose it should be with someone of a Latino descent, eh Rodriguez?" He glares at her and storms off.

"Was that necessary?"

"Look Ana, he needs to get it into his head that you're not interested. It's getting creepy." I sigh and carry on eating my lunch.

At the end of school I make my way to Mr Grey's room. I take a deep breath and knock. "Come in." I open the door and he looks up. "Anastasia, hi." Wow, he gives me a breathtaking smile. He really is gorgeous. I walk in and trip on my own feet. I smack my knees on the floor and everything spills out my bag. Shit. "Ana! Are you ok?" He grabs my arms and lifts me up effortlessly. I take a moment to just look in his eyes. He really is gorgeous. "Breathe, Anastasia." I release the breath I didn't know I was holding and move out of his grasp. My bare skin tingles from his touch and I have goosebumps.

"Sorry." I push my hair out my face. "I'm really clumsy." He bends down and picks up my papers and books and I squat and pick them up as well. Our fingers touch when we both reach for the same one and I gasp at the electricity I feel. I look up at him and his eyes are dark. He takes his hand away and I let out another shaky breath. I stand up and we walk over to his desk. I sit on the opposite desk and he looks at me confused.

"Sit next to me Anastasia. How am I supposed to help you when you're all the way over there." I slowly stand up and sit the other side of his desk, next to him. He pulls my chair a bit closer and our knees are touching. I'm getting a bit flustered whereas Mr Grey doesn't seem to be affected by it. We work through the papers and before I know it it's five o'clock. Ray will want me back now.

"Mr Grey I have to go now. If that's ok." I see a bit of disappointment on his face but I think I'm just imagining it.

"Oh right. Well, you still have a lot to catch up on so shall we meet again tomorrow?" He looks almost hopeful.

"Yeah that would be great. Thanks so much Mr G." He raises his eyebrows at what I just called him and before I can apologise he chuckles.

"See you tomorrow then, Miss S." He smirks. I give him a shy smile and walk out.

"Ana!" I hear Jose and turn around to see him running up behind me.

"Jose? What are you still doing here?"

"I had football training. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He moves closer to me and takes my hand.

"Ana, about today. What Kate said, I-" he moves even closer. "I just wanted to tell you it's true. I really like you Ana. I feel like we could have something special. Come here, let me show you." He leans in and kisses me, I'm unaware and then I try and push him off me. He won't budge. He slips his tongue into my mouth and his hands wander over my body. Tears are streaming down my face as he pushes me up against the wall. "Shh baby, you're going to like this." I am still trying to push away but he grabs my top and rips it. He picks up one of my legs and starts to grind into me, his hand travels down to my jeans and he unbuttons them, pulling the zipper down. I wait until I get my opportunity and kick him in the groin. He falls to the floor and moans in pain.

"Get the fuck away from me! Don't you ever talk to me again!" I kick him again and run away. Rain starts to pour down and before long my clothes are soaked. When I can't run any longer I just fall to the floor and sit there, crying. That brought back too many horrific memories that I tried so hard to wipe from my mind. My breathing ragged and painful, my limbs aching. I see head lights in the distance and look up to see a black SUV pull up. The back door opens and I see a familiar pair of grey eyes look down at me.

"Ana? Is that you? Oh god." He sees my clothes and I burst into tears all over again. He gets out and wraps his arms around me, pulling me inside the car. The warm interior is such a change from the cold sidewalk. After I calm down it doesn't take me long to realise that I'm still wrapped in Mr Grey's arms and that my top is ripped so that he can see my bra. I sit up and look at him. "Are you ok Ana? What happened?" I look at him for a minute and burst into tears yet again. He pulls me back into his arms and I cry into his chest. I wouldn't normally do this with my teachers but there's something about him that just makes me feel safe. When my sobs have turned into light sniffles I sit back up again. He looks at me with concern, like he cares about me. "Are you ok now?"

"Yes. Thank you Mr Grey."

"Call me Christian."

"O-Ok. Thank you Christian." He smiles warmly at me then looks down at my clothes.

"You need to get out of those clothes." My eyes widen. "No, no, not like that. You'll get ill if you stay in them. I have some of my sweats in the trunk that you can wear. We can go and get some coffee and you can change in there." I just nod and lean back in the soft leather seat.

 **A/N-Oops, I guess I couldn't wait haha. This is it I promise, no more story updates I swear. Please review and give me feedback on all my stories. Lots of love,**

 **Sophie x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
"Ana, Ana. Wake up, we're here." I get up and out of the car. Christian comes round my side and gives me his jacket.

"No, I'll get it all wet."

"I don't want anybody looking at you." He puts the jacket around me and I loop my arms through. The man who was driving us gets a bag from the trunk and gives it to me, offering me a small smile. I walk towards the little coffee place with Christian. He opens the door and let's me in first. "What would you like?"

"Um-An English breakfast tea please. Bag out." He nods then gestures for me to change. I walk into the bathroom and peel my wet clothes off. I pull his sweats up and they are too big for me so I tighten the strings. I take off my bra and pull the T-shirt over me. It smells like him, heavenly. I put on his hoodie and make my way back out with my clothes in the bag the sweats came in. I see Christian sitting by the window and arranging the order. He puts my tea in front of him and places a muffin in between the two mugs. He looks up and smiles warmly at me and I just melt, I'm surprised I could walk over to him without falling over.

"Hi. I got us a muffin to share. You like blueberry?" I smile and nod. I sit down and sort out my tea. When I look back up at him and his face is much more serious than before. "What happened Ana?" I let out a shaky breath and try to hold back the tears that threaten to make a reappearance.

"Well I had just finished being with you- um, I mean working with you and um, I saw my friend Jose and he caught up with me. He um, he told me he liked me and then- then he kissed me." I see Christian's fists clench on the table and his face hardens. "I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Then um, he pushed me up against the wall and started to touch my body." I let out a sob. "He ripped my shirt and tried to undo my jeans but I kicked him in the groin twice. I ran and ran and by then the rain had come and my legs just gave way and I-" I'm overcome with sobs and immediately Christian is round to my side of the booth.

"Ana I'm so sorry this has happened to you. I think I'll have a word with this 'friend' about this-"

"-No you can't please. It'll only make it worse. Please Mr Grey don't." I cry harder and he pulls me into his arms again.

"Hey, it's ok. Look I won't talk to him ok? But you should stay away from him. He's bad news." I nod and he sits back round his side. We swap phone numbers after that and talk, he's easy to start a conversation with. He's great actually. And when he smiles, it's like the world stops turning. It's magical. He looks down at his watch and sighs. "We should get going. Come on." He takes my hand and we walk out to where the driver guy sits in the SUV. He's been sitting here the whole time? We were in there for a good two hours. Before long we're at my house. I don't ask how he knew where I live. We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Well I'll be going then. Thank you, for everything Christian." I lean forward and kiss his cheek. When I lean back he looks into my eyes and lifts his hand to touch my cheek. He looks so deep into my eyes it's like he's looking into my soul. He closes his eyes and leans in until his lips are on mine. It's very brief, it only lasts a few seconds but it's tender and my mouth feels like it's on fire when his lips leave mine. He gets out and walks round the car to open my door. When I get out he holds my waist.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Miss Steele." He kisses me on the forehead.

"Thanks for the ride Mr Grey, and for the fancy attire." He smiles and chuckles lightly. He pulls me in and gives me a final squeeze, before walking back round and getting in the car. I wait for him to leave before going into the house. Ray will probably be in the spare room so I shout, "I'm back!" He responds with 'ok' and I run to my room. When the door is shut behind me I sag against it. What just happened? I kissed my teacher. My wonderful, caring, sweet and funny teacher. Who I just met today. I giggle, run and jump on my bed, giddy with what's gone on today. Then I have a flashback of what happened with Jose and I burst into tears again. Just then there's a knock on my door and I sit up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Come in." I barely whisper but the door opens anyway and in walks Kate.

"Honestly Steele, I would have thought you wouldn't be this long with Mr Moneybags but- Shit honey what's wrong?" I burst into tears again and she sits and holds me. "What did that fucker do? And what are you wearing?" I tell her what happened with Jose and how I got the clothes and about the kiss as well. "Oh my god. Ana do you know who kissed you?!"

"Christian Grey, my teacher." She looks at me with a 'don't be stupid' face.

"No. You kissed Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings, billionaire and Seattle's most eligible bachelor." My mouth opens wider with every word Kate says, what could he possibly want with me? "Ana this is huge. And as for Jose, I don't get it. He knows what happened to you, what an asshole. Well don't you worry I'll sort him out." I nod sadly. "But on the upside you have a super hotshot gorgeous billionaire boyfriend!"

I slap her playfully. "He's not my boyfriend Kate, he probably just did it because he felt bad."

"Still, a sympathy kiss is better than no kiss. What was it like?" She sits cross legged and I do the same.

"It was quick, not like a peck but it wasn't making out either. He looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek so lightly with his fingers, it was a really caring gesture. Then he leaned in and kissed me. Our mouths didn't move but it was tender and I could feel his heartbeat and I felt dizzy. I don't know how I made it to the door after that. I was just-" I'm interrupted by my phone. I look down and have a text.

I had a great time with you tonight, would you have dinner with me tomorrow night? - C

I quickly send one back.

Thank you for the help and I had a great time too, I would love to have dinner with you tomorrow :) x - A

My grin is ridiculously huge and Kate notices it. "He just texted you didn't he?" I nod and smile. "Oh Steele, you've got it bad." For once I have to agree with her, I like my teacher. I really like my teacher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
The day goes by quite fast and before I know it it's lunchtime. I make my way to the table where I see Kate with Ethan and a girl. I take a seat next to Kate and look at the girl opposite me. She's gorgeous, with short raven hair and green eyes. "Hey Steele. Mia, this is Ana. Ana, this is Mia, Ethan's new lady friend." Ethan glares at Kate and Mia just giggles.

"It's great to meet you! I've heard so much about you." I tell her likewise and we start a conversation. Mia is very bubbly and likes Ethan a lot. I can tell by the way she touches her hair and laughs at everything he says. She also can't stop touching him, it's nice.

"So do you go here?"

"Oh no, I came here one day to have lunch with my brother and then I met Ethan. I actually just got back from Paris, I was studying- Oh, here's my brother now." I turn and see Christian walking towards us. Mia is Christian's sister? Small world.

"Mia, mother wants you back home now. Something about shopping." Mia squeals, kisses Ethan on the cheek and runs off, shouting goodbye to all of us. He turns to us.

"Afternoon. I'll still see you in my classroom after school, Ana?" I nod and smile at him. As he walks away he brushes my shoulder with his hand lightly and it sends a wonderful shiver down my spine. I watch as he walks away and I see a person I really don't want to see walking purposefully towards the table.

"Ana, I need to speak to you."

"Jose I don't have anything to say to you."

"Then listen to me-"

"-Get the fuck away from her you disgusting pig." Kate says menacingly, you don't want to mess with angry Kate. It's not pretty and there's no way you'll escape without a few broken fingers.

"Kate stay out of this, it has nothing to do with you."

"Nothing to do with me?" She stands up. Oh no. "It had something to do with me the minute you tried to rape my best friend."

"What?!" Ethan says, looking at Jose in horror.

"It wasn't like that. Just sit down and let me talk to Ana."

"No. You listen to me you little creep. If you don't stay away from her I swear to god you will not leave my presence without every bone in your body being broken. Do you understand me? If you ever try anything with her again I will make sure you don't make it out of the situation unharmed. Got it?"  
He stares at her then opens his mouth to speak again.

"Ana please." He moves towards me and I stand up.

"Did you not hear what Kate said? Leave me alone! You have completely betrayed my trust and you can never get it back."

"But I love you."

I scoff. "I don't give a flying fuck." I storm off and I hear Ethan telling him to never speak to any of us again. My eyes are blurry from tears and I don't realise where I'm going until I bump into a rock hard chest. Again.

"Ana?" I look up into his eyes and mine fill up again. "Oh Ana. Come into my office." He ushers me through a door and gestures for me to take a seat. I sit down on the sofa by his desk and he sits next to me. We sit quiet for a few minutes, with only the sound of my sniffles breaking the silence. "What did he do?" Christian finally speaks.

"He only tried to speak to me. Kate put him in his place though. I'm such an idiot." I put my head in my hands. He rubs my back.

"Hey, no you're not. You have a right to be shaken up, it's ok." I wipe my nose on the back of my hand and give him a shy smile.

"Where are we going for dinner?" He smiles warmly at me.

"Wherever you want. You do want to go right?" I sit up.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He looks down, as if ashamed.

"Because, I'm your teacher." His words are barely audible. I take his hand and he looks up at me, surprised.

"I know you are. But, I had fun last night and I haven't had fun in ages. I'm twenty one, not twelve, it'll be fine Christian." I bring his hand to my mouth and graze my lips against his skin. His eyes widen at my bold move.

"You're fascinating Anastasia. A true wonder." He says, staring into my eyes. I take this time to really appreciate his looks. He really is flawless. His beautiful full lips and the way they look so soft, his nose that's neither too small nor to big for his face, his eyebrows are threaded to perfection, the most chiseled facial features I've ever seen, as if sculpted by an artist. And let's not forget those beautiful grey eyes, almost silver with such a depth to them I feel like every emotion he's ever felt is there at this very moment. They're also looking right into me, and it's like he's figuring me out with just his eyes locked onto mine. We stay like this for a while, both gazing into the others eyes. Until a knock brings us back to reality. Christian clears his throat and walks to the door to open it.

"Mrs Lincoln. How can I help you?" Just then the blonde witch that we all know as the university president makes her way into the room, she pauses when she looks at me, but then she goes on and acts as though I'm not even there. Rude bitch. She hasn't done anything wrong to me per se, I just hate her mannerisms. The plastic smile, to go along with the rest of her body, I often wonder what parts of her body haven't had the touch of a magic surgeons scalpel. The way she walks as well, as if she were a queen and all of us her court jesters. I've never liked her, neither has Kate, and she's a very good judge of character.

"Mr Grey I wanted to ask you how your work was going." I cringe at her silky smooth voice. Yuck.

"It's all going very well, thank you Mrs Lincoln. If you'll excuse me I have Anastasia to catch up on work with me." I can tell by his tone that he doesn't like her. It's cold and devoid of emotion, very authoritative. Whereas when he's talking to me it's soft and relaxed, and damn sexy.

"I'm sure little Anastasia can wait." She sneers. I'm fuming. Who even is she to speak about me like I'm some child? Like I'm not even in the room?

"May I remind you Mrs Lincoln I am nearly twenty two, I'm not a child." I see Christian smirk slightly at my bitchy comment and the bitch troll looks surprised.

"Now now, don't let out the claws dear." Oh I'll show you claws.

"Patronising tones do not mix well with me, Mrs Lincoln." I say her name like I'm disgusted, and I see Christian trying to hold back laughter. "I have missed an awful lot this year so if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get back to Mr Grey so that I can graduate. Does that sound suitable to you, Mrs Lincoln?" She merely tuts and walks out, eyeing my man a little too much for my liking. Whoa Steele, your man? Slow down! When Christian shuts the door behind her I visibly relax and he let's out a laugh, what a wonderful sound.

"Ana that was, brilliant. You are quite an extraordinary woman Miss Steele." He sits down next to me.

"You too, are quite an extraordinary woman Mr Grey." He laughs again and I try and memorise the sound. When he stops he pushes an escaping strand of hair behind my ear and holds my face in his hand. This time I'm the first one to lean in and he follows shortly after. Our lips touch and it's a little more passionate than the first one, soon he deepens it and pulls me closer to him. I let his tongue pass my lips and invade my mouth, and I do the same with mine. Soon we are making out on his sofa, in his office. Suddenly there's a knock and before we can move away from each other the door opens and I'm relieved that it's only Kate.

"Hey Mr G is Ana- oh shit- um I mean sugar. Sorry! I'll a- I'll just, talk to you later then Ana." She runs back out and shuts the door.

"Will she tell anyone?"

"No! No she wouldn't." Would she? "I'll make sure she doesn't." He relaxes and touches my cheek again.

"What are you doing to me? I've known you for two days and I feel like I've known you forever. Actually." He opens the door and looks around. "Get your stuff we're going."

"What?" He can't be serious. I'm intrigued though.

"You have a free period right?"

"No, I have English." He sighs. "Come on they won't miss you for one hour."

"That's not what a teacher should be telling his student, Mr Grey." I smirk at him. I think about it for a minute. He holds out his hand and I grab my bag, run over to him and take it. He pulls me out the door and we run through the empty corridors, making sure to slow down when we get to bitch troll's office, then we speed up again, winding in and out until we get outside. We run to his car and get in. We both look at each other and he gives me the most beautiful megawatt smile I've ever seen. I grin back at him and he kisses my hand before pulling out the parking lot and driving away from WSU.

"Where are we going?" He smiles and glances at me.

"I thought we'd go for a walk. Sound good?" I nod and he continues to drive. He parks in a woodland parking lot and tells me to stay put. Then he gets out the car and walks round to open my door. What a gentlemen. He reaches out his hand and I take it willingly. We walk along the little woodland path and I'm constantly gazing up and looking at all the trees and the birds, it's such a peaceful and serene environment I am completely at ease.

"What are you thinking?" Christian says, breaking the silence.

"How beautiful this place is. How did you find it?"

"I went on a drive a couple of months ago when I first got here, I saw this place and parked. I walked through here and I've been coming here ever since. You never knew this was here?"

"No, never. Though I know if I had this would definitely been my thinking place." He squeezes my hand and I look up at him, he smiles warmly at me and I do the same. I love being here, with him, it's perfect.

"What's your favourite song?" He suddenly blurts out.

"Witchcraft by Frank Sinatra. Yours?" I grew up with my mom and dad dancing and laughing to this song, it makes me think of when they were together and how happy everyone was. Shame it had to change.

"Transcriptions by Bach. It's my favourite piece to play on piano."

"That's a dreadfully sad melody, why is that your favourite? Out of all the others?" I move closer to him and hold his bicep while looking up at him as we walk. My oh my does he work out.

"It was the first piece I learned as a child, it was my way of dealing with things I guess. I had a very rough childhood Ana, it was hard for me to get over it. Piano was one of the ways. Plus when I wake in the middle of the night I play it and it makes me feel peaceful." Wow, so he's damaged. That's so unfortunate. I squeeze him tighter and rest my head on his arm, he responds by putting his arm around my shoulder so I can lean further into him.

"Why do you wake up in the middle of the night?"

"I'd rather not talk about it Anastasia." He stiffens. Oh dear, I've crossed the line, shit. Bring it back Steele, hurry.

"That's ok, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm here if you want to talk though, ok?" He relaxes and nods, smiling down at me. _You've done it_ , my subconscious applauds me. _Phew!_  
"What's your favourite movie?"

"Pretty Woman, by far. What about you?"

"I've never heard of it. I don't really have one to be honest. I'm far too busy to watch movies." I look up at him in shock.

"You've never seen Pretty Woman!?" He laughs at my expression and shakes his head. "Well Mr Grey we must rectify the situation immediately. Take us to my apartment please." He chuckles when I turn around and pull his hand back to where we came.

"It's not some sappy romance movie is it?" I stop and turn around. I put a hand on my hip and wag my finger in his face, feigning anger.

"Now listen here Grey. Pretty Woman is a brilliantly clever movie with excitement and love. And a tiny bit of sex. It's a beautiful movie and you will cry at the end. Understand?" He laughs and nods, I pull him away once again and we walk back to the car.

 **A/N - Here's another chapter for you guys. I've not been busy at all today so I've just been writing. Thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated!**

 **Sophie x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:  
When we get to my apartment I unlock the door and we walk in. Ray left for Montesano last night, after staying with me for a few days so that he was there for me when I came back. I throw my keys in the little bowl and my bag on the kitchen counter. "Make yourself comfortable. You want a drink?"

"Uh I'll have what you're having." He says, whilst looking around the small space.

"You like tea?"

"Never had it." I look at him shocked.

"You've never had tea?"

He shrugs. "It's always been coffee for me. I want to try it." I smile and turn towards the kettle.  
"You're having a lot of firsts with me today Mr Grey." I drop two tea bags into mugs and put the kettle under the tap to fill it. When I turn it on I turn and he's standing right in front of me. How did he do that? I jump slightly.

"Every second with you is a first for me, Ana." Oh wow, my heart melts whenever this man says something. I put my arms around his torso and press my head against his chest. He rests his chin on my head and wraps his arms around me. I can hear his heart beating fast and know that mine is the same. Does he feel the same way then? I can only hope so, it seems that he isn't one to share easily so I'll just have to wait for him to tell me how he feels. We have to break our embrace when the kettle clicks, notifying that it's ready. I pour the hot water in the mugs and lean across Christian to get the milk out the fridge, much to his pleasure as he gets a quick look down my blouse. He smirks at me and pats my ass. "Hey now, behave." He laughs as I pour the milk in after taking the tea bags out. I present him the mug. "There you go sir. Your very first cup of English breakfast tea." He chuckles and takes it off me. I watch intently as he takes a sip. As soon as he's swallowed his mouth spreads into a smile and his eyes close.

"Mmm." I can't help but be a bit turned on by the moan that escapes his throat. I bite my lip. "What?" He must have noticed the look on my face.

"Hmm? Nothing." I turn around and take a sip of my tea.

"Did that turn you on Ana." He whispers seductively in my ear and I spit out my tea all over the counter. I wipe my mouth and turn around. He's much closer to me now and he puts his hands either side of me on the counter so I can't escape. "Answer me." We're both breathless even though we're barely touching. Christian's eyes have turned about three shades darker. I look up into his eyes and bite my lip again.

"Yes." He growls and crashes his lips on mine. Oh wow, I've never been kissed like this before. It's so passionate, so needy, so - hot. Before I know it he's turned and lifted me up onto the island, I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him closer to me, running my fingers through his hair. He moans into my mouth and it travels all the way down there. He starts kneading my legs, from just above my knees upwards, excruciatingly slowly. He knows what he's doing because while making out with him all I can think about is what he'll do when he gets to the place I am now desperate for him to touch. I realise though that when he touches there, there may be no going back. I don't know if I'm ready to go there yet. So I pull back, and he looks disappointed. Not as disappointed as you are, my subconscious smirks.  
"Sorry it's just- I uh, have something to tell you."

He looks concerned. "You're not a guy are you?" I laugh and he joins me.

"No I'm not a guy. I'm a- I'm a- virgin." My voice gets smaller as the sentence goes on. He gasps slightly and looks shocked.

"Really?"

"Well, yeah." He moves away from me.

"How?" Is he expecting a description? Did he not listen in sex education?

"Well no guy has ever put his-"

"-No, no I don't mean that obviously I know how. What I mean is how can such a beautiful girl not have been swept off her feet by now?"  
I pull him closer to me and rest my arms on his neck, looking deep into his eyes.

"I have." Because it's true, he has swept me off my feet and I love being with him. He looks surprised with my words, but then his face breaks out into a gorgeous smile.

"Really?" I nod and he picks me up but with my legs still wrapped round his waist I don't fall. He carries me over to the sofa and lies on top of me. We start making out again and I spread my legs so that he can get closer and he starts grinding into me. I moan and he does the same, at least he's enjoying it as much as I am. His hands move from around my waist to my breasts where he starts touching them and I am like putty in his hands. I arch my body upwards so that he does it harder, this feels amazing. I sit up and unbutton my blouse and he raises his eyebrows at me. I smile and he starts kissing me again. I undo the buttons on his shirt and he helps me take it off.

"Oh my god." I gasp at his torso. Holy shit, that's better that Hollister models. It flawless apart from a few small scars scattered across his upper chest, must be chicken pox or something. But he's got that v-line that points directly to his-

"What?" He says innocently, pulling me out of my thoughts. By his smirk I know that he knows what I'm gasping at. I pull him back onto me and we start making out again. We're so into it we don't hear the light knock and the door being opened.

"Hey Ana I just wanted to- oh my god!" We both sit up and look at Kate, who has yet again spoiled our moment. I grab the blanket and pull it over me, while Christian gets his shirt and hurriedly puts it back on. I can't help but notice how her eyes linger on Christians body and I glare at her. She looks at me. "I'm really sorry Ana, but come on being caught twice in one day? I think that's down to your errors as a couple don't you think?" I ignore her couple comment. By the look on Christian's face he isn't ready to have labels and that's fine, I'm not sure I am either.

"Or you could learn to knock and wait for a reply before you enter a room."

"You know that's not my style. Anyway I wanted to see how you were getting on with-"

"-Kate I think you should go now." I say, giving her the 'please help me out here' look. She sighs and throws her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I'll go. Speak later ok Steele? Or are you going to be busy all ni-"

"-Bye Kate!"

"Fine. Cya in class Mr G." She huffs and walks out the door. She's not mad at me, she knows I've never had a guy round before so this is important. I turn and look at a stunned Christian and I let out a giggle at his facial expression. It's priceless.

"She sure is something isn't she?" He nods and let's out a light laugh. Then he takes a seat next to me on the sofa.

"I must admit I'm glad that she interrupted us. You shouldn't have been about to lose your virginity on a sofa. And it was getting to the point of no return Ana. It was hard to stop when Kate was in here." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Why was it hard to stop for you? I mean, I know why it was hard to stop for me because, well look at you." He leans forward and strokes my hair.

"Ana you are irresistible. You are beautiful, sweet and funny, and incredibly sexy. And I don't know what you've done to me, you've put a spell on me because - I'm incapable of leaving you alone." I gaze up into his eyes.

"Then don't." He wraps his arm around me and pulls me back to lie across the sofa.

"I don't intend on doing so Miss Steele."

 **A/N - Hi guys! I wanted to update this this morning with 'High School Fifty' but I had a GCSE this morning so I didn't have the time. Only five more papers until I'm finished though! Then my time shall be devoted to my stories ;) I hope you all have wonderful week and don't be sad because it's only Monday :) Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Okay, author's note is at the beginning to warn you. This is my first attempt at writing sexy stuff *giggles* please don't hate me if it's awful. I don't really know how to write erotically. Hope you enjoy it though!**

 **Sophie x**

Chapter Six:  
"So we got popcorn, soda, and skittles. Anything else?" I ask. He shrugs and I remember the sweats. "Ooh! Hold on!" I run in and grab them, I washed the top and the bottoms but I've been wearing the hoodie around the house, I hope he doesn't mind. I put on my leggings and slip the hoodie on with just my bra underneath. I walk back out with the sweats. "You wanna put these on?" He looks up and his eyebrows raise.

"Is that my hoodie?" There's a hint of amusement in his eyes as he says it and I walk towards him.

"Yes, problem? My bedroom is first on the left if you want to get changed in there." I suggest. He stands up and takes the clothes from me.

"Why would I when I can change in here?" Without warning he drops the clothes and pulls his shirt off without undoing the buttons.

"Oh wow." I breathe. Then he takes his belt off and unzips his pants. He pulls them down and steps out of them. "Oh wow." I say a bit louder as my eyes drift down his body. When they get to the covered bit I can see a very big bulge in his boxers and I know my mouth is getting wider and wider, he chuckles.

"You like what you see Steele?" He grins at me, I smile and nod, I am very disappointed when he starts to put his clothes on. He laughs and starts to make himself comfortable on the sofa while I get the bowls and drinks and put them on the coffee table. I sit down and he looks at me.

"What?" I say, confused. He opens his arms and I smile, scooting closer to him. He wraps his arm around me and I press play.

"That was pretty good." He says while I wipe my tears away with a tissue. I look up at him.

"Pretty good? It's amazing! Vivian and Edward are finally together and you didn't shed one tear. It's so romantic Christian!" He chuckles and leans into me.

"I don't do romance." He says dismissively. I scoff at him. "What?"

"You don't do romance? You're sitting cuddled up to a girl watching her favourite movie with her. You helped her when she was  
assaulted-"

"-That was just being a good person." He avoids eye contact with me. I sigh and look up at him.

"You swept her off her feet. You're romantic Christian, you just don't know it. You know how to charm a lady." I hold his face up so he looks at me, he smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Only when there is a lady as beautiful as you to charm." I melt again, how can he say such beautiful things?

"See? You just made my heart melt for about the fifth time today." I move so that my head is resting on his chest. He stiffens slightly but relaxes after a few seconds. I wonder what that was about? He wraps his arms tighter around me, I look up at him and kiss his jaw. He turns his face and kisses my lips again, pulling me closer. His hands wander down my body and get to my hips, I buck and giggle. "Stop it, I'm ticklish there."

"Oh really." He gets a mischievous look in his eyes and before I know it he's straddling me and tickling my hips. I try to get away but he won't budge, I'm stuck and laughing so much there are tears streaming out my eyes. I wriggle underneath him and feel his erection against me. I stop, and he stops tickling me.

"Oh my." I gasp. He looks down at me and smiles seductively.

"See? This is why it's 'hard' for me to stop." He sits back and let's me sit up, all the time I'm staring at his bulge that looks huge. I move forward and straddle him. Before he can object I'm kissing him with all the passion I can possible pour into it. He moans into my mouth and I feel him growing beneath me, he feels really big and I'm a bit frightened. I move my hands down to his v-line and get as best a hold I can through his sweats. I start moving my hand and he moans into my mouth again. That noise is all the encouragement I need so I reach into his boxers and start to stroke him. "Fuck, Ana." He hisses, I grab his sweats and yank them down, releasing it, and I mean all of it.

"Holy shit." I say, my eyes wide. He chuckles, I reach down and start stroking again. I don't know if I'm even doing it right but the look on his face tells me that I am because his head is thrown back and his eyes are closed. I take him by surprise and put the head in my mouth.

"Ana! Whoa, Jesus. Yes baby keep going." I take that as motivation and take more of him in my mouth. "Shit Ana, how far can you go?" I push my head right down until I feel him at the back of my throat, I don't gag, which is weird because I heard that can happen. I start sucking faster and his breathing becomes shallow. "Ana I'm going to come, shit, Ana!" He comes in the back of my throat and I swallow, not sure what else to do. I take a sip of soda because it doesn't taste that good. I turn back and he's pulled up his pants. "Jesus Ana that was- have you done that before? No wait, I don't want to know. It was amazing."

"Thank you and no, to answer your question I haven't done it before." I feel quite proud of myself, he seemed to enjoy it. Heck, he loved it.

"Really? You're really good. Scratch that, you're amazing." He pulls me in and kisses me again. "And I think, I should make it up to you." What? Before I can protest he's picked me up and flipped me so that I'm on the sofa and he's on the floor. He starts to pull my leggings down, leaving a trail of kisses behind. He takes them off and throws them to the side. He starts to take off my panties and I thank god that I shaved last night. That wouldn't have been pretty. He looks at me and smiles devilishly and he lowers his head until his mouth is on me, down there. My hips buck as soon as he starts licking and sucking.

"Oh my god." I feel something building in the depths of my stomach and I know I'm close to my relief. It's only when he gently nips my clit with his teeth that I explode on him. "Oh Chris!" I shudder and shake through my orgasm and even when he sits up next to me and we start making out again I still have little jolts running through me.

"You're amazing." He murmurs on my mouth. "You're so responsive. I like that, very much Anastasia." He practically growls at me before he starts kissing me again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:  
Dinner was amazing. We held hands almost the entire time, we talked and laughed the whole night. It was just perfect. We're back at my apartment and I'm making another cup of tea for us. "Would you like a cookie?" I turn to him and he's smiling at me.

"Yes please." I smile and reach for the cupboard, I turn my head and see Christian eyeing my ass from across the counter and giggle at him. "That is my new favourite sound." A blush creeps up my face as I lean over and kiss his cheek. I put the cookies on the plate and give them to him. I turn and grab the mugs and place his in front of him. I take a cookie and dip it in my tea, he watches and does the same.

"How have I never had this before?" I laugh at his facial expression and he winks at me.

I wake up wrapped in Christians arms. I glance over at the clock.  
"Shit!" It's 10.00AM! Christian groans next to me as I get out of bed and run into my closet.

"What are you doing." He murmurs into the pillow.

"It's ten! I need to go to school! Don't you have to teach?"  
He sits up and rubs the sleep out of his eyes, his hair sticking up in different places. He looks so cute it's unbelievable, no one should look this good in the mornings.

"My only class is yours, last period." He flops back down on the bed and pulls the covers over his head. I get dressed and tie my hair up, then make my way to the end of the bed. I grab the end of the duvet and yank it off him. "Noooooo." He groans and curls himself into a ball.

"Come on. My car is being serviced so you have to drive me. Get your ass up Grey." He groans again so I get on the bed and start jumping next to him. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I shout at him and he grabs my legs pulling me down on the bed. I gaze up at him and give him puppy dog eyes. "Please, sir." He gasps and kisses me passionately. I pull away and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I go to walk back in I hear that he's on the phone.

"No I did not get laid last night Elliot...Yes I know I wasn't at home last night...Maybe...Yeah ok I was with a girl but she's special alright?...Because she's different...No you can't meet her she's- you can't meet her...Because she's not going to want to date me if she knows what a horrific brother I have!...I'm joking!...No, not about the dating part...I haven't asked her yet...Oh fuck off Elliot!" I hear him hang up and curse a bit then I walk in with a brightnsmile on my face.

"You're dressed! Can you take me to school then?" He nods and gives me a hug before grabbing his keys and following me out the door. When he pulls up he puts his hand on my knee.

"I'll see you last period. I'm going to go home and get dressed then I'll meet you for lunch ok?"

"I promised Kate I'd have lunch with her today." He looks disappointed but then smiles. "Well I figured it's the least I could do considering she caught us in a compromising position yesterday. Twice." He chuckles.

"Ok, I'll see you last period then." I nod and lean over to kiss his cheek but he turns his head so that I kiss him on the lips and we make out for a couple of minutes. I pull away again.

"Ok now I really have to go. Laters baby." He laughs and grins back at me as I walk round the car to his side, he puts down the window and I give him another kiss and run into school. I catch up on the work missed in English and before I know it it's lunch and I nearly sprint to the table hoping to catch Kate in order to tell her not to tell anyone, and to tell her everything that happened yesterday. I walk over to the table to see Kate sitting there alone. Thank god. "Kate!" I walk over to her and sit down, before I can speak she takes my hand.

"Tell. Me. Everything. Did you do other stuff? Did you just make out? Did you lose your v card-"

"-Kate! No, we did, other stuff but I'll tell you later. I didn't have sex with him though." She nods and grins at me.

"This is so exciting! My little Ana banana has a boyfriend!" Just before I can tell her to keep it down I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"I hope you two are prepared for next lesson." Kate looks at me and has a slight smirk on her face as Christian makes his way to the head of the table. "Anastasia I'm going to need those papers on my desk as well." I did them with him last night and I have them in my bag.

"I have them now if you want them, sir." He shakes his head.

"Just put them on my desk at the beginning of the lesson, ok?" I nod and smile at him, he smiles down at me. "I'll see you soon, ladies." Kate nods at him and looks at me when he's out of sight. He's acting off, I wonder why.

"He loves you."

"Stop it Kate, let him be the one to say it not you." She gasps and throws her hand over her mouth.

"You love him too!"

"Shut up Kate. And you can't say anything to anyone about him, understand? He could get in a lot of trouble with this ok? Not while I'm still in his class." She nods and places her hand over her heart and swears that she won't. Just then Mia bounces over to us with Ethan.

"Guys! Me and Ethan are officially a couple!" We congratulate them both and they smile at each other, they're so cute. Then Mia looks around and leans in to us. "Speaking of couples, apparently my brother has a girlfriend." Kate shoots a knowing look at me and I ignore it.

"Really? A girlfriend you say? Seattle's most eligible bachelor?" Kate says, feigning shock. Mia doesn't see that she's being sarcastic and continues.

"Yeah! Our other brother Elliot called me this morning and said he told him he was seeing someone. He hasn't asked her yet but he will soon! How exciting is that! Christian's never even brought a girl home before!" Kate is smirking at me and I glare at her.

"You say he's never brought a girl home before?" I'm intrigued.

"No he hasn't. Me and Elliot thought that he was a virgin. Maybe he's not anymore." She winks and nudges me, he's definitely not a virgin. Not by the way he was touching me. Maybe he's just had friends with benefits.

"What else did he say about her?"

"He said that she is insanely beautiful, she makes him laugh a lot, he loves being around her, and don't tell anyone this, but he thinks he's falling for her." I accidentally let out a squeal, then play it off as a cough. Kate chuckles and I shoot her another death glare.

"Well, Ana has a boyfriend too." My eyes dart up to Kate, shocked.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, really?" Ethan and Mia have started to sound the same. It's true love.

"Don't sound too surprised. And he's not my boyfriend." I plead Kate to stop with my eyes. She ignores me.

"Well I caught them making out on her sofa, it got kind of steamy-"

"-Kate I think we need to get to class now, Chri- Mr Grey will be expecting us. Bye guys!" Before she can protest I have her hand and am dragging her out the lunch hall into the corridor. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything!" I scold her, giving her my best death glare.

"You told me that I couldn't say anything about him, there's no reason I can't mention your new boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." I say in my most menacing tone possible. She puts her hands up in defeat and chuckles.

"Ok, ok. Come one, loverboy will be waiting for you." I slap her arm and we begin walking to Christian's classroom. We walk in and there are a few people in there, not all of them. Christian is sitting at his desk, reading some papers. I take the sheets I worked on last night with him out my bag and walk to his desk with them. "Mr Grey?" I expect a response but he doesn't even look up at me. "Mr Grey." I say a bit louder and he looks up, his usual soft, warm face is hard and cold. What's up with him?

"Yes, Anastasia?" Whoa, he sounds irritated. Have I done something?

"I uh, have those papers ready."

"Put them on my desk." Why is he being so cold towards me? Just a few hours ago he was kissing me and asking to meet me for lunch.

"Um, ok." I place them lightly on his desk and take my seat. I look to Kate as she shrugs, she must have seen the way he was acting. I get my stuff out and start to write the starter. I can't decide on which of the categories to write about so I choose both and hope that it will make Christian stop being so cold towards me.

"Anastasia, read yours out." He doesn't even look at me when he says it.

"Well I couldn't decide between the two so I did both."

"Well maybe you should have just chosen one instead of loitering between the two, you're wasting my time." I can't help but feel that might be a personal dig at me, but what for? I don't understand. The rest of the lesson goes on like that, him putting me on the spot then ridiculing me for no reason and I'm getting pissed off. I haven't even done anything. I get a text and see it's from Ray.

Hey Annie, I'm really sorry but your mom is in hospital. She overdosed and is in a coma, I'm flying over to Georgia this afternoon so you don't have to miss anymore school. I'll call you later x

I can't see straight, my mom is in a coma? This can't be happening I thought she was ok? She was when I left her. I stand up to leave, I can't breathe. "Where do you think you're going?" That's the last thing I hear before everything goes black. That, and, "Ana!"

 **A/N - I just finished this chapter so I thought I'd go ahead and post it. Did you guys hear about the book in Christian's POV being released?! I'm so excited, I've already got my countdown on haha. Anyways thanks for reading and I might not be updating as frequently now because I have three papers this week so I'll be revising for those (something I desperately don't want to be doing) I'll see you whenever, love you all!**

 **Sophie x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
"Ana? Are you ok? Can you open your eyes?" My eyes flutter trying to get used to the light. When they open I see Christian hovering above me. I sit up awkwardly on the nurses bed and hold my head, I stumble and he catches me.

"Wha- what happened?"

"You fainted. Are you ok?" Then I remember. My mom is in hospital, I burst into tears and Christian holds me immediately, like an automatic response. "Shh, I know it's scary. You didn't eat this morning that's probably why-"

"-My mom is in hospital Christian." His eyes widen and then he hugs me again. "I don't know what to do." I sob into his chest. Why is she doing this to herself still? The incident was six years ago, surely I would be the one going crazy and taking an overdose.

"Shit Ana I'm so sorry." I then remember how cold he was being with me earlier. I get out of his hold and stand up, I'm a bit wobbly but I stable myself on the counter.

"Why were you being so cold Christian?" He's still sitting on the bed, looking confused. "You were horrible. You were acting like you hated me, all the personal digs, calling me out for no reason and it fucking pissed me off." I start pacing and he sits still.

"I heard Kate talking about your boyfriend." He says, in a small but menacing voice. I can tell he's angry that I swore at him but I don't care.

"My what?" He jumps down and walks over to me.

"Your boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me Ana, instead of just ignoring it? Who is it? That Ethan guy? Jose?" I'm fuming.

"Why the fuck would I have a boyfriend Christian? Kate was talking about you. She thinks you're my boyfriend, well are you? I don't know because one minute you're kissing me and calling me baby and the next you're telling me that I'm wasting your time! And Ethan is going out with your sister so it would be difficult for us to be together. As for Jose, I can't believe you would say that. You know how much he hurt me Christian and for you to think-" I'm interrupted by Christian grabbing my face and kissing me, I can't not respond. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close, he pushes me up against the wall and continues to kiss me. When he finally breaks away we're both breathless.

"You don't have a boyfriend?" He says, looking deep into his eyes. I look at him. "Another guy, I mean." I shake my head. "You're mine." I nod and he grins, chastely kissing me.

"I'm yours." I say it myself and it's true, I am his. I've wanted nothing than to be his for these past few days, and I'm kicking myself for thinking that - for thinking that I'm falling in love with him so quickly. He straightens my hair and grabs my bag. "Did you finish the lesson?" He nods.

"Then I came straight to you. You were out for about twenty minutes." Shit. I have to call Ray and ask how she is. I feel the tears welling up again and he puts his arm around me. "Everything will be ok. I promise." He kisses my hair and let's go of me before walking out of the room. We get to his car and he puts my bag in the back and opens the door for me. He drives to my place and we are just chilling on the sofa when there is a knock on the door. I get up and look through the keyhole.

"Shit. It's Jose!" I whisper to Christian who sits up, looking ready to strangle him. "No Christian he can't know you're here. Hide in the bedroom, I know self defence my dad taught me, please." He hesitantly gets up and walks to the bedroom.

"I'll be listening." There is another knock on the door. Once he shuts the door I open it and move to the side to let Jose in.

"Thanks. How are you?" He smiles shyly at me.

"What are you doing here Jose." He sighs and takes a step towards me, I take a step back.

"I wanted to apologise for what happened. I know what happened in your past and I was so out of line and you know how much I value our friendship. Please accept my apology."

"No Jose." He steps back.

"No?"

"No. I won't accept your apology. You nearly did the unthinkable, Jose. You betrayed my trust and that's it for us. Sorry." I open the door and he lunges at me, I feel a strong pain in my cheek and fall to the floor.

"You bitch!" Before I can respond Christian comes out of my bedroom and storms towards a shocked Jose. He glances down at me and his eyes widen, then back up at Jose. He grabs his collar.

"Don't you dare fucking touch her again, you understand me? Don't fucking touch her or I'll kill you. Get the fuck out." He throws Jose out and he lands on his ass. He slams the door shut on him. He turns to me and all I see is rage in his eyes, they soften and he crouches down to me.  
"Ana you're bleeding." I reach up and touch my cheek. I wince at the sting that follows. When I look at my fingers I see red, what has he done? Christian picks me up off the floor and places me on the counter in my bathroom so that my legs are dangling off the front. He opens the cabinet and takes out antiseptic wipes, some cotton wool, a brown bottle and a small plaster. He puts the stuff on the counter next to me and gets the wipe out the packet.  
"Now baby this will sting a little." He dabs at my wound and I flinch at the pain.

"Shit." I breathe, he throws the wipe in the trash and tips the bottle upside down on the wool.

"This will sting as well, only for a few seconds though." He wipes my cheek with the wool and I clench my teeth and fists together. Shit it hurts a lot. Why the fuck did Jose do that? Lastly he peels the plastic off the plaster and puts it on my cheek, then kisses it. "You're all done baby. It's going to bruise but it shouldn't be too bad, looks like little Jose was wearing a ring when he decided to punch you." I can see him getting angrier the more he thinks about it. I hold his face and force him to look into my eyes, I kiss him for reassurance that I'm ok. "I know you're ok but I meant what I said. If he touches you again I will kill him."

"Well let's hope for your sake he doesn't touch me. I wouldn't want you to go to jail for defending me." I try to lighten the mood but it hasn't worked. He starts pacing.

"Of course I would hurt him. What man would let another man touch their girlfriend? No one." I gasp and put my hand over my mouth, his eyes shoot up to look at me realising what he said. He then smiles the most breathtaking smile I've ever seen. "Well?" I get off the counter and walk towards him. "Do you want a boyfriend?" I nod eagerly and he laughs, picking me up. I wrap my legs around his waist as he carries me to the bedroom. "Well Miss Steele, you've got one." I squeal and kiss him passionately, running my fingers through his hair and tugging lightly. He moans and it seriously turns me on, I feel it more than I have before with him. Maybe it's because he's finally mine. He lays me down on the bed and climbs on top of me. It's getting more and more heated and I can't help but feel like this isn't just a hot make out session. He stops as he obviously sees where this is going. "Ana."

"Yes." He puts me down and holds my face.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he kisses me again. He carries me to my bedroom bridal style and lays me down gently on the bed. He gets on top of me and we start making out again. I whimper as he grinds into me, his jeans and my jeans causing the perfect friction. All too soon he gets off me and unbuttons his shirt, revealing his beautiful torso. He then unzips his pants painfully slowly, he's doing this on purpose and it's killing me. Soon he's naked and pulling me up, I can't stop staring at his growing erection. It's huge. "Don't worry, it'll fit." He reads my mind again, it's a real gift. I start to take my clothes off slowly as well and I can tell by the lust in his eyes that he wants me to hurry up. I unclip my bra and let it slide slowly to the floor, he stares at them and I giggle, he grins at me. I then hook my thumbs into my panties and slowly slide them down my legs, keeping eye contact with me the whole time. "Fuck Ana." He breathes as his eyes rake down my body. He walks forward and holds my cheeks in his hands. "This is going to be slow and special. For you, my love." I nearly cry at his words, does this mean he loves me? "Stop overthinking Ana. Everything will be fine. I'll be gentle. You're my girl." He leans in and places a very slow, tender kiss on my lips. Much like the first we ever shared a few days ago. So much has changed in a few days. I run my hands up his biceps and round his shoulders as he kisses me. He moves in between my legs and looks at me. "Are you on birth control?" I blush at the question which is ironic considering the position I'm in at the moment. I nod, I take it to regulate my periods. He nods and props himself on his elbows, reaching down and placing himself at my entrance. "Ok baby, this will hurt but only for a little bit and then you'll get used to it." I nod, nervous. He pushes himself into me quite fast and I yelp at the pain. He stills as I cling onto him for dear life, god this hurts. "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" I shake my head as tears fall down my cheeks. He kisses them away and nods. "I'm going to move now ok?" I nod and he starts to slowly move in and out of me, once I get over the initial pain I start to relax. That's when I begin to feel the familiar build in my lower stomach. The pain has more or less gone and now it feels heavenly.

"Faster Christian." I moan into his neck and he doesn't think twice before picking up the pace.

"Ana - you're amazing - so fucking amazing." He grunts and continues to whisper in my ear while speeding up his thrusts until I can hear the slapping of skin together and pieced with our moans and whimpers it's like a symphony of pleasure. He takes my hands and we entwine our fingers together while he continues to make love to me. "Come for me baby." I detonate around him, with a few more thrusts he comes as well, calling out my name. He falls on top of me and all I can hear for minutes is our fast heart beats and heavy breathing. He rolls off me and lies beside me on the bed, pushing a stray lock of hair behind my ear he kisses me. "Ana that was - I mean that's the first time I - wow." I let out a giggle and he looks taken aback.

"God you're beautiful when you do that." I blush but continue to giggle. "What's funny?"

"I'm not a virgin anymore." I say, he props himself up on his elbow and looks over me with amusement.

"You regretting it?" I look up at him.

"Fuck no, that was amazing Christian." He smirks at me.

"Good. Because Miss Steele, we're doing it again " I giggle again as he rolls on top of me and kisses me, we lose ourselves in each other again.

 **A/N - Hey everyone! As you may see I deleted two of my stories. This was because as a guest reviewer rudely said that I wouldn't finish them and that my stories were unoriginal and weren't going anywhere, I thought I would just really concentrate on these two. To be honest, I'm only sixteen and I try really hard with my stories. I know I'm not the perfect writer but I try my best and it pisses me off when people say that they are unrealistic and that they've been done before. Last time I checked this was a fan fiction website where people are writing alien stories for fuck sake. All the stories I've seen on here are exciting and new, and I hoped that mine could be too but obviously you don't think so. And it would be weird for my stories not to sound similar to others because we're all writing about the same people. There are only so many ways you can write about them.**

 **Ok, rant over. I'm sorry for those who left NICE and CONSTRUCTIVE reviews and I want to encourage you all to keep doing so. Thank you!**

 **(A rather disheartened) Sophie x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
Ugh, I groan and roll over to see the time. 6.00AM. Yep, seems about right. I raise my hand to my cheek, I wince at the pain I get. It feels a bit swollen. I look over and Christian is still asleep so I carefully get up and get my phone. I wince again at the pain between my legs. Maybe three times wasn't such a good idea when I'm so new to the activity. Five missed called from Kate, shit she's going to kill me. She should be up by now so I call her. "It's about fucking time Steele! What have you been doing?"

"I - urr - I was just - busy."

"Wait. _Grey_ busy?" Her voice turns from mad to excited.

"Well, yes." She squeals and I take the phone off my ear.

"This is an awkward question so if you're still a virgin speak now." I stay silent, a blush creeping up my cheeks, thank god she can't see me. She screams, I mean full on screams. How can she be this peppy at six in the morning? "Omg Ana! This is great! Did you come?"

"Kate! I'm not talking to you about this on the phone, goodbye."

"How big is his-" I hang up before she has a chance to finish. I look at my face in the mirror. Yep, it's swollen and there's a noticeable bruise. I sigh and walk over to the kitchen and start making breakfast. I turn on the radio and 'Beast of Burden' by The Rolling Stones is on, while I'm whisking the pancakes I start to sway my hips to the music. When I'm full on dancing I turn on my heels and see Christian sitting at the island laughing with his phone in his hand.

"This may have to go on twitter." He taps some things and laughs again at the shock on my face. "Don't worry, you can't see your face and I won't tag you in it. Just needed to share it with the world." He continues to laugh and I grab some flour and throw it at him. He looks up at me through his flour covered eyelashes and smirks. "Ahh, so that's how it is hm?" He gets up and starts stalking round the island to me, his eyes dark. I have to say I'm a bit frightened at what he'll do, I'm frozen to the spot. He reaches in the bag of flour and pulls out a handful, he throws it at me so quickly that I don't have time to move and it hits my face and my chest. I turn to him and he's laughing. Right, that's it. I sneakily get an egg when he's doubled over and walk towards him, he stands straight again as smiles at me holding out his hand. "Truce?" I nod and smile, I go to shake his hand but break the egg on his palm just as he cracks one on the top of my head. We both gasp and look at each other.

"You sneaky little shit." I say, as the egg drops down my hair. He laughs at me and walks towards me.

"I think we need a shower Miss Steele." Ahh so that was his plan. Two can play at the game Grey, I nod and take his T-shirt off as I'm not wearing anything under it. He inhales sharply and I let him get a good look at me as I sashay to the bathroom. I lock the door behind me and I hear him walking towards the bathroom, he tries to open it but knows the door is locked so he groans.

"Ana." He knocks on the door.

"Yes?" I say innocently. He groans again.

"Ana you made me really hard." I gasp as if I'm shocked at what he's saying.

"What do you expect me to do about it?" I hear him groan again.

"If you don't want me to come all over your bathroom door you'll open it right now." That's when I quickly unlocked it just as he was dropping his boxers. I look down at his dick and then back up at him. He gives me a lopsided smile and I jump on him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I kiss him passionately as he walks us into the bedroom, where he throws me on the bed. He runs his tongue down my body and I moan. I could get used to this.

"Tell. Me. Everything." Kate says over the table at lunch. I blush and she giggles. "Oh my god, you did it right?" I nod, avoiding eye contact with her and she pulls my chin up so that I'm looking at her. "You don't have to hide from me honey, you know what my first time was like. And what's with the killer bruise on your cheek? He into BDSM or something?" I ignore that last comment, that would be weird. Christian Grey into BDSM. Nah, can't see it. It's true though, about me knowing how she lost hers. I promised her I'd tell her when and how it happened. Shit.

"It was...good." She opens her mouth and closes it like a fish.

" _Just_ good?" She probes me and I look down again. She laughs. "It wasn't just good was it?" I smile shyly and she squeals again. It's even more annoying in person.

"Ok. It was amazing. And I um - I did..." My voice trails off, this is so embarrassing.

"You came?" I nod shyly. "Wow, how many times?"

"Just the first time?" That's when her mouth opens wide.

"You did it more than once?" I nod.

"How many times?"

"Four."

"Four times! How many times did you come then? Altogether."

"Six." She opens her mouth wider if possible. "How big is his, you know." She wiggles her eyebrows and I laugh. I lean in to her.

"Well, Christian Grey is perfect so you can imagine." I raise my eyebrows at her and is just about to squeal again when I see a familiar pair of grey eyes walk towards me. I smile and Kate turns around, she rolls her eyes but I can't keep mine off my man. My boyfriend!

"Afternoon Anastasia, Katherine." Kate nods and I smile, he looks at me knowingly. "I was just coming to say I can't help you work after school as I have to fly back to Seattle and should be there until Monday evening so I won't be there Monday after school either." My face falls, all weekend?

"You're away until Monday?" He smiles apologetically and leans in, careful to be student teacher distance.

"I'm sorry. I'll call you tonight though ok?" I nod and he says a quick goodbye to Kate before walking away. Could this be him trying to say that he need space? Or is he leaving me after taking my virginity? God I hope not. Kate takes my hand and I look up at her.

"Stop overthinking this Steele. It's obvious he really likes you. It's only a few days without him, you spent your whole life without him up until a few days ago. Plus if he hurts you he'll have me to deal with and I don't care how rich Mr Moneybags is I'll break his fingers." I laugh and Kate points to my face with her fork. "So what happened to your cheek?" I look down. Should I tell her I fell or the truth? "Don't tell me you fell Ana. I know what a punch looks like. Was it Grey?" I look up at her in shock.

"God no! He would never hit me Kate! It was um-" she looks at me. "It was...Jose.." I say in a small voice. Kate drops her fork on the table.

"He what?!" She stands up just as poor Jose walks in the lunch hall. I say poor Jose because I know what's coming for him next, it's not going to be pretty. He spots Kate and turns to walk away, but Kate has other ideas. "No, no fucking way are you getting away from me Rodriguez." She runs after him and I get up and run after Kate. When I find them she is screaming at him. She's punched him because he's holding his jaw. Good old Kavanagh. I can only think of what she'll do next. "You think you can just hit my best friend and get away with it? You fucking pathetic little shit! Hitting a girl are you fucking kidding me! You horrible little worm-"

"-Kate just _fuck off_!" He grabs her shoulders and pushes her away. She stumbles and falls to the floor looking shocked. Everything has built up until now, I've tried to keep calm but I can't anymore. To say I was furious would be an understatement.

"Don't you touch her!" I swing my arm round and my fist collides with his nose, making a crunching noise. I fly at him, scratching and screaming. I feel strong hands lift my waist and suddenly I'm off the floor. I immediately know who it is but I'm too angry to acknowledge him there. I struggle to get out of his grip so that I can continue to harm Jose. "Don't _ever_ speak to me again! You don't touch me! You know what happened to me and you still did it! You're disgusting!" I scream at him, by now there are people gathering in the hallway watching me scream at a bloody nosed Jose with Christian holding me back.

"Ana, stop this. Please, it was a mistake, I'm sorry." He's trying to reason with me? Is he fucking serious?

"You fucking _punched_ me! You hit me in _my_ home! And you're trying to _reason_ with me?" Christian gets more of a hold on me but I keep struggling. "Get off me! Get off me! Let me fucking kill him!"

"Ana, I love you don't do this."

"You love me? Wow Jose you really know how to get a lady! Punch her in the face and she's yours. How fucking _romantic_!"

"Ana stop this. You're causing a scene. Just hear me out." I just look at him and when Christian thinks I've calmed down he loosens his hold on me, people have got their phones out and are now filming. I rush forward and swing my leg up, landing directly in between his legs. There are "Ooo"s around the hall and Christian grabs me again. Jose falls to the floor clutching his groin.

"Maybe your dick will stop working now and you won't be able to try and rape girls again." I hiss at him, there are gasps and murmurs around the hall as more people gather around. Christian puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Enough, Anastasia." I look at him and he looks angry, oh shit. He turns to the audience. "I assume you all have classes to go to. Go! Now!" He demands, why is he so angry? They all scurry away quickly and soon it's me, Kate, Christian and Jose alone in the hallway. "Katherine, go to your class. Jose, the nurse. Anastasia, come with me." I give Kate a shrug and follow Christian to his office. When I walk in he shuts the door behind me. "Ana what was that?" I sit down and hang my head, I look down at my right hand and see bruising starting to appear on my knuckles. It really hurt and touch the small cut I got and wince. He moves forward. "Here, let me see." He kneels down in front of me and gets a tissue from his pocket, wiping the blood away. That's when the dam bursts, soon I'm curled up in Christian's lap while he whispers soothing words in my ear.

"How can he do this to me? Make me go through this again? Oh god." I put my head in my hands again and sob hard.

"What do you mean again?" I sit up, I want to tell him. I think it's right, he's been so supportive recently so he'll support me with this too I guess. I take a deep breath and look at him. Now is the time.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I had an epiphany last night and completely changed where this story is going. Nothing will change at the beginning but later on I've changed it so you won't read what I originally had planned. Thank you for your feedback I really appreciate it and shout out to** Leibeezer **for always reviewing my updates on this story. Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
I take a deep breath and look at him. Now is the time. "When I was fifteen my stepdad got put in jail for attempted rape." He breathes in sharply and I look away from him. He moves me off his lap and turns to me, lifting my hands.

"Ok, I'm ready." I close my eyes, feeling the tears build in me again. I open my mouth and there's a knock. He sighs in frustration and walks forward, opening the door. "Mrs Lincoln, what a pleasure." He says, his voice cold again. She walks in and her eyes immediately find mine.

"Anastasia Steele. My office, now." I frown up at her. "That wasn't a question, now." I continue to stare at her. "Fine. We'll do it here. You had a recent encounter with Jose Rodriguez. What happened?" My eyes fill with dread.

"Mrs Lincoln, Anastasia is in a state at the moment as you can see, I don't think probing her with questions will help at the moment. If I get her to calm down I will send her to you then, is that ok?" Christian says in his most authoritative voice. That must be CEO Christian. I like him very much. She hears the tone of his voice and nods, walking out. He waits for the sound of her six inch whore heels to disappear before he comes back over to me on the sofa. "Now, what were you saying?" He hands me a tissue and I wipe the tears from my face.

"Well um. My mom had married number three, her third husband. Everything was fine at first, he was loving and caring, he wasn't like Ray but he was damn close. I really liked him. Then he started to-" I take a deep breath. "He started touching me, inappropriately. Just little touches now and then. Then it increased, they were harder, more noticeable that it wasn't an accident. One time I tried to stop him by hitting his hand away and he grabbed my throat. He knocked me unconscious and I was out for a couple of hours. He put me on my bed and stripped me while I was out cold, then he put me in my pyjamas and told my mom I was asleep. It went on for months, him groping me any chance he got. My mom was completely oblivious to it. Maybe, I don't know whether she had an idea or what but I guess I'll never know. Anyway, one day, I was fifteen. He came home drunk, in front of my mom. I don't know what happened but she said something to him and he snapped. He grabbed me and dragged me to his room by my hair, my mom was screaming the entire time. Until he knocked her out. He started beating me." I start sobbing and my breathing shallows. "He broke my left leg and my right ankle. My arm was fractured and my shoulder was dislocated, he had bruised my ribs and cut me. He had undone his belt buckle and had got his - thing out. He told me he was going to make me a woman. He had stripped me and was about to - when the police burst in. One of my neighbours heard the screaming and called them. They took him away and brought me to the hospital. I spent two months in there due to the severity of my injuries, and mental trauma. My mom spent two years in there, she lost it. She went completely crazy and I think it was the guilt. She's still like that, she was put on stronger medication three months ago but she stopped taking it. That's why I was late starting because I was in Georgia helping her get better. She was fine when I left but now she's in hospital because she overdosed. Whether it was an accident or deliberate I don't know, I still need to call Ray. Oh god-" I start sobbing again and he takes me in his arms once more.

"Where is this, number three." He whispers, I can see the rage in his eyes.

"He's in jail. He's got a few more years to come." He relaxes a bit and squeezes me again.

"Ana, I'm so sorry you had to go through all this alone. But let me tell you something. You are the strongest, the most beautiful, the kindest and funniest woman I've had the pleasure to meet. You've clearly been affected by this but it's made you a wonderful person and I couldn't have a better person to fall in lo - to be with." My hearts skips a beat when he nearly tells me he loves me. I can feel him tense, so I don't bring it up. Instead I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper. He looks at me confused.

"For what?"

"For listening, for understanding, for the slip up." He smiles shyly.

"I want to say it in the right circumstance. Hey, would you like to come to Seattle with me this weekend?" He looks so hopeful, and so much younger, it's hard to say no to. But I have to see my mom.

"I'd love to Christian but-" His face falls and he looks down. "No, no, no. Christian it's not because I don't want to trust me. I just have I see my mom. Just for the weekend. I need to know that she's ok. I can come next weekend?" He smiles beautifully at me and I grin back.

"Great! You can come with me to Escala, I can show you my apartment. And I can give you a tour of my office, you can meet everyone. It'll be great Ana." I find myself getting as giddy as him, one minute he's so calm and authoritative, then the next he's practically jumping around like an excited child. It's hard to keep up with. He extends his hand and I take it. "Come on. You need to see Mrs Lincoln and then I'll drive you home and help you pack." I smile and reluctantly make my way to the wicked witch of the North West's office.

 **A/N - So here's her story, in the next few chapters you'll find out what's happened to her mom and the state that she's in. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Keep letting me know what you think :)**

 **Sophie x**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:  
My little 'meeting' with Mrs Lincoln consisted of her accusing me of assaulting Jose then cowering away and apologising when I told her what really happened. She notified the police and Jose was taken away. I was however given a warning because I shouldn't have hit him apparently. She also gave me two days off to get over it. Which is great because then I can go and stay with my mom for longer. I make my way to Christian's office and hear him on the phone. Again. "Mother I don't know...Well if she wants to she can...She's already met Mia...I don't know why she didn't tell you...Yes I know Elliot wants to meet her...You saw the video?...Yes, she is healthy looking...Mom seriously? Yes fine I'll bring her to Bellevue...Ok, mom?...I love you...Don't cry mom I only said I love you...She has changed me...I know, I love her...Mom please stop crying...Ok, bye." He loves me? He loves me. He loves me! I do a little happy dance out in the corridor and when I turn back around Christian is filming me again.

"You have got to stop doing that!" I slap him playfully and he falls to the floor as if he's been injured. "Stop being such a baby." He laughs and gets up.

"Shall we?" He smiles at me.

"We shall." We walk out of school, he opens my door and let's me get in. He's such a gentlemen, I love it.

"Hey, you know you're going away and everything for the weekend." He asks shyly.

"Yeah."

"Well, I wanted to ask you, you know if you didn't mind, if we could talk everyday? I just, don't think I could go a whole four days without hearing your voice." I can't help the grin that crosses my face.

"How do you do that?" He looks quickly at me confused. "You know, say such wonderful things. You told to me that you weren't romantic-"

"-I'm not Ana." He says sternly.

"The fuck you aren't! You're the most romantic person I've ever met. You're more romantic then me." He raises his eyebrows. "Ok, maybe not more romantic but close second." I say and he chuckles.

"And you are ridiculously funny." He says, taking one hand off the wheel and placing it on my thigh, giving it a squeeze.

"Great. I've always wanted to be the 'funny one' in a relationship. I guess you're the 'hot one'." I scoff.

"Well you're funnier than me so I guess I am." He says arrogantly.

"You know you're funny as well." I say. He raises his eyebrows. "Funny looking." I then laugh loudly in his ear and he shakes his head smiling. "See, who's the funny one now?" He frowns at me.

"I thought we both agreed it was you anyway."

"Oh yeah." I say, remembering the conversation. We glance at each other and start laughing. We soon pull up outside my apartment and he helps me pack my bag for the weekend. Then we go out to dinner before he drops me off at the airport. We go to this diner type restaurant and I order a cheeseburger with fries and he orders a spicy bean wrap with fries. We both agree to share a large vanilla milkshake.

"You know, I've never really had vanilla before, but now I don't know why I haven't always had it." Christian muses. I nod at him.

"Hey, watch this." I take a fry and raise it between us, then dunk it in the milkshake and eat it. He looks at me in horror.

"What the fuck did you just do? You tainted the milkshake Ana!" I laugh at his shock then dip another one in and hold it out to him. He shakes his head. "Hell no. No way. Don't touch me with that." I pout and give him my best puppy dog eyes and he leans forward taking it from my fingers and starts chewing. His face turns from disgust to happiness in a matter of seconds.

"Right? How good is that?" I say, dipping another one in and eating it. He nods and moans when I feed him another one. I move onto my cheeseburger and take a huge bite out of it. "I could eat seven of these and not even think about it." I say with my mouth full and he looks at me with raised eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't know my girlfriend was a pig." He says, absentmindedly and I gasp.

"Excuse me sir. At least I'm not one of those girls who eat a piece of lettuce and call it a meal." I say, waving my burger round his face. He nods and I nod with him. "Yeah, bet you're grateful now." He smiles at me and I give him a cheesy one back and he laughs. He pays and we head off to the airport. When I've paid for my ticket -after an argument about who would pay- he follows me in until the man won't let him go any further. I turn to him and he gives me my luggage. I jump into his arms and he squeezes me so tight I can't breathe but I don't care. "I'm gonna miss you." I kiss him long and passionately and he smiles at me when we pull away.

"I will miss you a stupid amount Miss Steele. I can definitely say that you will be on my mind this whole weekend. I can't wait for you to get back and I hope everything goes ok with your mom, please be safe." I nod and kiss him one last time before I board. I've only known him a few days but I know I will miss him so much. I just want to see if my mom's ok, then I remember I haven't told Ray I'm coming, so I set a reminder on my phone to call him when I land so that he can pick me up. I walk on and give the flight attendant my ticket and she checks it and turns to me.

"Ok Miss Steele you'll be sitting in this seat right here. Enjoy your flight." I frown at her.

"But this seat is first class." She nods and gestures for me to take my seat. I know this has Christian Grey written all over it but I can't think for the life of me when he could have switched it. I pull out my phone and text him.

That was a sneaky move Mr Grey, when did you bump up my seat to first class? And why didn't you tell me? A x

Soon my phone pings and I look at my message from Christian.

Thank you Miss Steele and to answer your question I have contacts. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd reject it. Now turn your phone off and relax. I miss you already. C x

I send him one back then turn off my phone.

You're a very clever man, no wonder you rule the universe. FYI (that's 'for your information', I know you're getting pretty old) we haven't taken off yet. I will miss you as long as you're away from me. A x

I sit back and close my eyes as the plane starts to move, dreading what is waiting for me in Georgia.

 **A/N - Wow! Thank you so much for all the feedback you're giving me! I love reading what you think of my stories and I'm glad you seem to be enjoying them :) keep them coming please!**

 **Sophie x**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:  
I get off the plane and see Ray standing waiting for me as I texted him about half an hour ago. As soon as I see him I just burst into tears and run towards him. He picks me up and hugs me, stroking my hair. "Hey Annie. Don't cry, please. You don't wanna make your old man sad do you?" I look up at him and he smiles sadly at me. I wipe my tears, we walk out the airport and he helps me put my luggage into the trunk of his car. The car drive is silent but comfortable, I missed Ray a lot even though he only left my house a few days ago. He's my rock, and I love him so much. He's helped me through everything, the incident, my mom, everything. "So, Luke is back. He was asking after you." I look at him and smile.

"Really?" I ask, Luke was my best friend when all this happened and we didn't stay in touch. We tried to, but he got a job in Seattle so he moved and I went off to college.

"Yeah, he came with me to Georgia to see your mom." I nod and look down. "She's awake, Annie." I look up at him.

"Oh my god is she ok? Was it deliberate?" He just shakes his head sadly.

"She won't talk. Just like last time. That's why I think you should try and speak to her, you got her to speak last time. Everyone's tried. Your grandparents, me, Luke, no one can get her to talk. I think you just might. She loves you that much honey." My eyes blur with tears again and I quickly wipe them away. Why did all this have to happen? I don't understand what I ever did to deserve this. We spend the rest of the journey in silence and soon we pull into the hospital car park. I don't even wait for the car to stop moving before I jump out and start running to the entrance. I get to the desk and I'm just about to ask where to go when Ray catches up with me. "Jesus Annie I nearly had a heart attack." He pants, holding his knees trying to catch his breath. The man at reception looks at us strangely.

"Can I help you?" I'm just about to answer when I hear a voice I've missed behind me.

"They're with me." I turn and throw myself into his arms.

"Luke!" He stumbles backwards but holds onto me.

"Christ Annie you nearly knocked me over." I start to sob and he holds me tighter. "Hey, hey, hey, shh. She'll be fine Annie. Don't worry. It's just a setback I promise." I nod and he pulls me back into his arms. "Are you ready to see her?" I nod and we walk to what I assume is her room. I knock and walk in when I don't get a reply. She's sitting up looking straight ahead, she doesn't even realise I'm in the room. What the fuck has she done to herself?

"Mom?" He head snaps up and she looks into my eyes with such sorrow that I start crying. I run towards her and embrace her, I hear her silently sob and we just hold each other for a while. Eventually I sit up and hold her hands. "Why are you doing this to yourself? Please just tell me mom, speak to me I'm begging you." She looks down and I see tears falling from her eyes.

"I don't know." I look at her shocked that she answered me.

"Just tell me how you feel mom, please. You need to let me know." She looks at me and nods.

"I feel trapped in my own body Annie. I can't breathe, it's like I'm drowning but everyone else is breathing. You are the only person that can understand me and how I'm feeling because you've felt it." Her voice is so small it breaks my heart.

"Mom I-"

"-Please let me finish. I won't get it out otherwise. I feel like I'm in an inescapable place. Like I'm locked in a room with no light, windows or door. It's so dark I can't even see my hands in front of my face let alone find a way out. I tried to Annie, believe me I did. I can't escape my own mind. I thought that it would end if I-" I start crying again and she pulls me onto her lap. "Oh baby girl. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve a sorry excuse for a mother like me. I did this to you. I'm the reason he-" I sit up quickly and shake my head.

"-No, no this is not your fault. It will never be your fault. He was a vulgar, disgusting human who was only ever out to hurt people. It just so happened to be you and me." She shakes her head and I press my forehead against hers. "Mom please believe me. It is not your fault. It will never be your fault."

"I'm so sorry Annie." We sit and cry for an hour before she falls asleep in my arms. I wake up and move away, laying he carefully back down on the bed. I pull out my phone and check my messages. Shit. I have five texts and seven missed calls from Christian:

I'll have you know Miss Steele that I'm down with the youth of today. Have a safe flight and call me when you've landed. Miss you, C x

You haven't called me yet, are you ok Ana? C x

You better call me soon Anastasia or I'll come and get you myself. C

Call me please.

WHERE ARE YOU.

Oh god. I dial his number, praying that he doesn't shout at me. "Grey." Shit he's angry.

"Hi." I say, innocently.

"It's about time Anastasia."

"I'm sorry. I'm at the hospital with my mom." His whole demeanour changes.

"Is she ok?" I feel myself choke up again.

"I don't know Christian. I don't know how to help her." I start sobbing.

"No baby please don't cry. It'll get better I promise. I hate hearing you like this, please stop." I take a few deep breaths and calm myself down.

"So how's your evening been?"

"Shit. I've missed you." He sighs.

"I've missed you too." I say, tears falling down my cheeks.

"One second. What's that Elliot?" I hear him say. "Yes it is. No, no, no!" Suddenly I can hear laughing and footsteps and it sounds like someone is running.

"Is this Ana?" It's a different mans voice.

"Yes.." I say warily and there is more shouting and laughter.

"So you're the girl he can't stop talking about huh? I'm Elliot, Christian's older brother. Hey, do you mind if we FaceTime?" I hear Christian shout no and I giggle.

"Sure." He hangs up and I walk outside and into the hospital gardens. It's still pretty light out and I needed to leave my mom to sleep. Suddenly my FaceTime alert starts ringing and I pick it up. Elliot has a strong build, blonde hair and green eyes. Nothing like Christian. How odd. He grins at me and I smile back. "Hi."

"Hey! My oh my, you are pretty. Christian was right." Suddenly Christian appears behind him and Elliot turns.

"Give me my phone back you asshole!" I giggle as Elliot starts to run again.

"I'm just talking to your girlfriend Chris, there's no problem. Sorry about my brother. So, how are you?"

"Um, I'm fine thanks." He nods and smiles at me before the phone gets knocked out his hands. Christian picks it up and holds it away from his face.

"Don't take my stuff." He turns to the camera. "How are you baby?"

"Oh baby." Elliot says mimicking Christian from behind him. Then he goes next to him and kisses his cheek.

"Fuck off Elliot." Elliot holds his hands up in defeat and backs away.

"Ok, ok. Nice to meet you Ana!" I say likewise and he walks away.

"I'm so sorry about that. Are you ok? You look exhausted." I smile sadly at him.

"I'm ok. It's just that the conversation I had with my mom was so draining. She just can't accept the fact that what happened wasn't her fault. It was his. That man has fucking ruined everything, god." I growl and Christian frowns at me. "Sorry, I'm just so pissed that one guy can do this to my mom. I fucking hate him!"

"Ana baby calm down. Everything will be ok. You're strong enough to fight this and help her along the way. Just don't give up." I smile at him.

"You are perfect you know that?" He chuckles.

"No where near as perfect as you baby." He winks at me and I giggle. "I love that sound."

"Ana?" I turn and see my dad standing behind me peeking at my phone.

"Ray? Uh, hi. What are you doing out here?" He raises his eyebrows as he can see Christian on the screen.

"Who's that?" He says. I point to my phone.

"Oh, this guy? Um, he's my, friend, Christian Grey." He nods, not buying my friend excuse.

"Right. Hang up the phone and come inside. It's getting late." I nod and turn to the camera, mouthing sorry.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow. Bye." He says bye and I hang up. I walk back to the room with Ray and he sits me down in the waiting room.

"Annie look-"

"-Before you start. I think I'm in love with him and I can't really talk to mom about it so I just have you and I know that you'll find really awkward but we met on my first day back and we've seen each other everyday since and he even invited me to see his parents next week and I seriously think I'm in love with him because we haven't seen each other for four hours and I already miss him so please don't think that it's just a fling because it's not." I say all of that in one breath and I'm out of breath by the time I'm finished. He looks at me wide eyed and smiles.

"As long as you're happy Annie, I don't care. He could be a drug dealer for all I care." He sits for a moment. "He's not a drug dealer right?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No, he's a billionaire CEO for Grey Enterprise Holdings in Seattle." His mouth drops open and I laugh at his shocked face. So telling Ray wasn't as bad as I thought.

I wake up the next day with a crick in my neck from sleeping in the chair by my moms bed. She's been sleeping for at least fourteen hours. She must have been really exhausted. I just sit and watch her, she's thinner than she was when I last saw her. And when I look into her eyes they didn't have that sparkle they used to. When he wasn't in our lives. I just want answers, why did he do it? Or almost do it I suppose. And why me? Why my mom? Why inflict this horrible pain on us? I think to myself and I realise the only way I can fully get closure is to see him. I just don't know if I could bare to see him and not rip his head off his body. But I need answers. God, now I'm at war with myself. Then I decide. I'll go, say I'm seeing the sights. Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. Shit, should I? _For fuck sake Steele, make like your surname and man up!_ I'm right, ok. I'll go. I get up, stretch out my stiff limbs and grab my bag, leaving the hospital texting Ray that I'm taking a walk and to not expect me back for a few hours. I get a cab to the prison and take a deep breath before walking in. I speak to the receptionist and she tells me to wait. Eventually she comes back and says that he's agreed to see me so I wander into the meeting room. I can feel myself shaking and I contemplate actually bolting for the door. But it's too late. I look up and see him, my potential rapist, Stephen Morton.

 **A/N - Okay so I'm not sure if I like this chapter or not. I think there's too much dialogue and it goes on for too long. Sorry, I'm not feeling this story today. I hope you enjoyed it anyway :)**

 **Sophie x**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:  
 _I can feel myself shaking and I contemplate actually bolting for the door. But it's too late. I look up and see him, my potential rapist, Stephen Morton._

I don't break eye contact with him as he sits down. He sits forward and opens his mouth then closes it. "I was surprised that you wanted to see me." I just continue to stare at him with a blank expression on my face. He looks uncomfortable and I enjoy making him squirm in his seat. "Ana I-" That's where I have to stop him.

"-No. Stop. You think that because I come and visit you you have a right to use my name? How dare you even speak to me like I'm some girl you used to know once. Like I'm  
Not the fifteen year old girl you nearly raped. I came for answers and I swear to god I will get them even if I have to smack your head against the table to get them." He looks shocked at my outburst. I would never have thought I could be so brave as to actually say that to him. I'm surprised I even got this far to be honest. That I can even look him  
In the eye.

"Ok. What answers do you want from me?"

"Why did you do it?" His eyes widen and his eyebrows raise.

"What?"

"You heard me. Why? Why did you do it? Why is it that day after day for months you touched me in a way that no step father should ever touch a little girl. Why is it that you knocked me unconscious twice, that you beat my mom up, that you nearly robbed that one shred of innocence that I had left? Why? What possible fucking explanation do you have for doing this to my family?" I start to raise my voice and the officer tells me to keep it down. "Sorry." I turn back to him. "Do you know what you've done? Do you know why I'm here, in Georgia? Because my mom is in the hospital. Not the first time, but the third time this year. You think you're fucked up in the head? My mom hasn't spoken to anyone but me in the past three days. She took an overdose, do you know what she took? Antidepressants, because you put her on them. You fucked us up that bad that my mom was in a coma. A coma. And all for what? Twenty years plus in jail and then no career or wife when you get out? A sad and lonely life all because of something you did. Why?" He continues to look at me and I see tears in his eyes. "Go on, tell me." He wipes his face.

"Oh look, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't - I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry I ever laid a finger on you. But you seem to have grown into a strong woman-"

"-Don't give me that bullshit." He nods.

"You're right, you're right. I - I don't know. Truthfully, it was the fact that you couldn't do anything about it. The fact that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't get away from it. I could do it whenever I wanted and for how long I wanted and you could do fuck all." My eyes widen with each word he says and he slowly rises out of his chair and leans towards me. "And if I'm honest Anastasia, if I could do it all again I would. And better. Especially now, look at you. You're a gorgeous little thing. You think I'm sorry? I'm far from it baby. Is that the answer you wanted?" I push my chair away from the desk loudly and stand up, then run out the door and out the station into the rain. I welcome it as I sob, clutching my heart as it feels like it's about to come out my chest. I never thought he could still terrify me after all these years. That he could still make me shiver and feel sick with just a couple of words. I turn and throw up into the bushes beside me, until there's nothing left and I'm just violently retching. I feel hands on me and I turn to punch whoever it was but he grabs my wrist and I soon see that it's Christian. I try to speak but a sob escapes and he pulls me into his arms. I'm so out of it that I don't even realise him lifting me into his car and driving us to an unknown destination.

"Where are we going?" He strokes my head and pulls me closer.

"Back to the hospital." He sounds angry with me. Oh no. Then I notice that he isn't driving.

"Who's driving?" I sit up and see a man with a buzz cut driving the car. He looks through the rear view mirror and nods at me. I give him a small smile back, confused.

"That's Taylor, my head of security." I nod and sit back in the leather seat. There's a silence before he pipes up again. "That was really fucking stupid what you did Anastasia." Oh Jesus, here we go.

"Christian please, not now."

"Don't not now me. Do you know how much danger you put yourself in?" I shake my head at him.

"I had to get answers ok? I needed to. Turns out he's just as much of a vile pig as I thought he was."

"Well it was really fucking dangerous and quite frankly the most idiotic thing I think I've ever seen someone do." He says, raising his voice. I scoff.

"Last time I checked, you weren't my fucking father Christian." He scoffs then opens his mouth to say something but doesn't. "No, say it." He looks at me.

"Maybe you have all these problems because you don't know how to take care of yourself Ana. Obviously you don't." I shake my head and turn to face him.

"You have no right, no right to tell me I can't take care of myself. You weren't there Christian! You've only just turned up! And you think that you can just tell me what I'm doing wrong in my life? Well you can't. I'm an adult and I can do what I want, and that includes going to see Stephen fucking Morton." I sit back in my chair and blow out a breath. He places his hand on mine and sighs.

"Ana I-" I tear my hand away from his.

"Why are you even here Christian? How did you find me? How did you know where I was and what I was doing?" He just backs away and looks down. "You know, you can't do that. Follow people then proceed to them what they're doing wrong. You shouldn't have come-"

"-Well maybe I shouldn't have but I had your best interests at heart." I scoff. "No, Ana. Listen to me. I've never felt this way about anyone before, I am a fucked up person with a shitty past and I didn't want to drag you into that but we're in too deep for you not to understand that. I feel this innate need to protect you and I can't do that if you're swanning off to meet with the one that broke you!" He sits back and runs his hands through his hair.

"You're not my protector Christian. You're just my boyfriend who thinks he knows what's best for me-"

"-I know better than you do." We're both raising our voices and it's like a shouting competition.

"Of course you do! Yeah, Mr I-Fuck-My-Students. Really fucking responsible." We sit in silence and before he can say anything else I start up again. "You know, first my best friend assaults me, then my mom is in a coma and when I go and speak to the one that caused me all these problems my boyfriend calls me stupid. You're supposed to be supportive not fighting with me when I can't even think straight. I don't know what to do anymore I just - I just-" I feel dizzy before I slump down in the chair and everything goes black.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Thank you for all your feedback! Please keep it coming!**

 **Sophie x**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:  
I wake up in a hospital bed and sit up. Christian is sat on the chair next to me asleep. Why is he here? Why did he come here? I take his hand and he immediately wakes up. "Are you ok? Do you need anything? How so you feel?" I smile at his care for me. Them I remember why I passed out so I take my hand from his and look the other way. I hear him sigh. "Ana I'm sorry." I don't respond. I just ignore him. "Ana please." I look and see that he has tears in his eyes, what? "Ana I'm so sorry. But when I saw how unhappy you looked I had to come and see you. When I got here I saw you were at the police station and I immediately knew who you were here to see. I had to get you back, I wanted you safe. I've never done this before Ana but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something had happened to you, I know that much. I was just angry that you went to him for answers. I'm sorry Ana, please forgive me I'm sorry." I smile at him and pat the bed for him to sit on next to me and he sits on top of it, pulling me into his arms.

"You really hurt my feelings with what you said Christian." He squeezes me tighter.

"I know and I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you I swear." I nod and we sit in a comfortable silence for a while.

"How long was I out? I'm really hungry."

"A day and a half." I sit up shocked.

"A day and a half?!" I shout. He nods. Shit that means that I'm going back tomorrow.

"Yeah, you were exhausted Ana. I was really worried at first but then your dad told me-"

"-You met my dad?" He nods and smiles, then takes my hand.

"He's a wonderful man Ana, I'm not surprised he's so important to you. At first I was pretty scared but he was ok when he realise I had rescued you. If you thought I was pissed then you should see your dad. Jesus." He shakes his head and I look down. Then as if on cue the door opens and Ray walks in. He sees that I'm awake and pulls me in for a hug. Then he holds my shoulders and I can see that he's angry.

"Anastasia Rose Steele you are in so much trouble. How did you think that this could help you? Huh?" I shrug and shake my head.

"I just wanted to know why, dad. I needed to know why he did this to us." He nods but I can see that he's still fuming.

"And did you get answers from him?" I nod and feel tears building up again as I think of what he said. I start crying and Ray sits on my bed opposite Christian. "What did he say to you Annie?"

"I can't." They both move forward.

"Ana what did he say to you." Christian says and he's clenching his fists so tight his knuckles are turning white. I shake my head and Christian stands up getting his phone out. "Taylor. I need you to get CCTV footage of the visiting room at the Georgia State Police Department from around ten o'clock to eleven o'clock...Good...Bye." He hangs up and sits down on the bed. Ray and I are staring at him shocked. "I got the CCTV footage of your meeting with him. It should be here soon." Ray looks at him skeptically.

"Who's Taylor?"

"My head of security." Ray whistles and looks at him.

"You really are a billionaire." Christian looks confused and I gasp insulted.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that!" Ray just shrugs and I sigh, rolling my eyes. A few minutes later Christian leaves the room and comes back with a laptop.

"I have it." He sets it up and we all start watching it. Christian squeezes my hand when I finish my speech and I know he's proud of me. Then he starts talking and I can hear both Ray and Christian's breathing shallow. When it's finished Christian stands up and starts pacing. "What the fuck. What the fuck!" I sits on the chair in the corner of the room with his head in his hands.

"I need to check on your mother. I'll um - see you soon Annie." I nod and he kisses my cheek before walking out. I sit up on the bed when the door opens and Luke walks in. I get up and run into his arms.

"Are you ok Annie? I had some work I couldn't come in yesterday but I'm here now. Thank god you're ok. Why did go and see him Annie? Why would you-"

"-Sawyer?" I turn and see Christian standing up and staring at Luke. Do they know each other?

"Do you guys know each other?"

"Mr Grey." Mr Grey? What is going on here? He turns to me. "You're with Mr Grey?" Before I can answer Christian starts talking.

"Yes she is with me, now tell me why you're here and holding my girlfriend before I fire your ass." He takes his hands off me and steps back immediately.

"Mr Grey Annie and I have known each other for a few years, I knew she was coming back and I heard about her mom so I had to come and see her plus I missed her-"

"-You, missed her?" He walks forward. I stand in front of Luke and stare at Christian.

"Luke is one of my best friends Christian. He's been there for me." Christian nods.

"Sawyer, would you excuse us please." Luke nods and walks out the room looking slightly frightened.

"What the fuck was that Christian?" He walks forward with concern on his face.

"I don't think you should see him anymore Ana." I put my hands up.

"Hold up, what? I can't see my best friend anymore?" He pouts and crosses his arm.

"I thought I was your best friend." And then I get it. I laugh and he looks confused.

"You're jealous." He steps back.

"No I'm not." He says, trying to defend himself. I just laugh.

"You so are! You're jealous that I'm close with another guy! Is it my relatives as well? You know, men in general? Shall I not see my dad anymore then? Or maybe my uncle? God you're ridiculous you know that?" I continue to laugh as I walk up to him. He holds my waist and I hold his arms.

"You've just not got the best track record with men that's all Ana." I nod.

"Oh yeah because I forgot how badly our relationship was going." He chuckles and kisses me. "Luke works for you then?" He nods.

"He works for Taylor but Taylor works for me so technically yes. When he said he had family problems I didn't expect you to be the family." I kiss his nose and he smiles.

"That's all he is to me Christian. He's like my brother. Except when I made out with him three years ago." His face falls and I smirk at him. Luke then walks back in and I try to stop myself laughing at the look Christian is giving him.

"I wondered if you wanted some coffee. I got you some." He gives us the cup and I think it takes all of Christian's might to not break the cup over his head. Bless my beautiful boyfriend with his jealous and controlling tendencies. What I did was wrong I know, but I needed to do it, just to get closure for myself. Even if it ended up being more shit than I expected. I guess I'll just have to live with the fact that I'll never get him to give me the answer I want, to be honest I'm not really sure what that is myself.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Another chapter for you! May I remind you that if you have nothing nice or constructive to say don't say it. It royally pisses me off which is not good for me, my stories or the ones who actually like it. So please do us all a favour and fuck off, or message me privately with some constructive criticism.**

 **Sophie x**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:  
"Ana. Ana, wake up." I open one eye and see Christian hovering over me and I shut it again.

"Go away." I try and push him away with my hands but I've got a case of sleepy arms so I'm all stiff.

"Come on, I want to show you something." I shake my head and turn over. "Ana." I groan and sit up.

"What time is it and what do you want from me." He chuckles at my grumpy mood.

"I want to show you something and it's five o'clock."

"In the morning?! Hell no." I slump back down on the bed and then feel hands running up my thighs and parting my legs. Christian starts touching everywhere and I can feel myself in slowly building and right when I'm on edge he takes his hands away. "Why would you - why Christian?" He smirks at me and crosses his arms.

"I won't let you come until you're out of bed." I immediately spring out of bed and a pace so rapid I nearly knock him to the floor.

"Ok I'm up. Can we go back to bed now?" I say, trying to pull him by his arms but he won't budge.

"I need to take a shower, you're welcome to join me." He winks then skulks off out the door of Ray's spare bedroom.

"Sneaky fucker." I quickly strip and run after him.

After some steamy shower sex Christian and I get dressed and head out. It's still dark out and there is no one around. We get in his car and he still won't tell me where we're going. "Christiannn." I whine like a child and he just shakes his head.

"Nope. You have to wait." I huff and sulk in the car until we get to where we're supposed to be. He runs round and opens my door for me, then he stands behind me and puts something over my eyes.

"Christian! I can't see!" He chuckles.

"That's the whole point of a blindfold sweetie." I smile at what he calls me and he starts guiding me to wherever.

"You're not going to kill me right?" He stops and bursts out laughing.

"What?" I just shrug.

"I dunno, you're just being really suspicious." He comes further behind me and whispers in my ear.

"Well here we are." He unties the blindfold and suddenly I regain my sight. I look ahead of me and see a plane. I turn and look at Christian.

"You bought me a plane?" He chuckles and shakes his head.

"No I didn't. And this isn't just any plane. It's part of the DG Flugzeugbau family, the DG 1000, she's the best of her kind." He says affectionately, running his hand along the white exterior.

"Shall I give you two a moment of privacy?" I raise my eyebrows at him and he shakes his head smiling.

"You and your smart mouth. Do you know what?" He holds my waist and I place my hands on his arms.

"What?" I smile up at him.

"We're flying it." I step back shaking my head.

"Umm, hi? Yeah no, we can't fly a plane Christian." He just smirks at me. "Wait, you can fly a plane?" He nods then frowns at me.

"Yes I can but if you call her a plane again, I may have to spank you." I bite my lip and his eyes go dark. Wow, why did that turn me on so much? Spank me?

"I didn't think you had it in you, sir." He smirks at me and grabs my ass.

"Oh trust me, I do." He kisses me passionately and we hear a throat being cleared. We both turn and a man with a cool Hawaiian shirt shakes Christian's hand. "This is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." I smile lovingly at him and he smiles back. "You ready?" I nod and he helps me in, strapping me in. He leans forward and plants a small kiss on my forehead. He gets in the seat behind me and after a few words to the pilot that I don't understand we start moving. Once we're up in the air I look around and admire the gorgeous view. "You ready Ana?"

"For what?" He says something to the pilot and the plane towing let's go of us and darts off to the side and we are gliding in the air. "Christian this is amazing!" I shout to him through the headset.

"Hold on!" He shouts and suddenly the plane dips down and we spin upside down. I laugh and giggle, this feels amazing. "Does this make up for yesterday?"

"Oh my god yes! It so does!" He dips and spins us around again and I feel giddy, not only because we're so high in the air gliding on the clouds, but because I'm with the man that I - dare I say love and he's trying to prove something to me. This is magical, brilliant, wonderful and all the words ever used for something as amazing as this! I can't believe I'm doing this, he's just opened up a new person in me that I'm coming to really like. And I can't wait to really get into this relationship. We eventually land and as soon as I get out I wrap my arms around Christian's neck. "Thank you so much. That was, indescribable." He kisses me and smiles.

"Really? You liked it?" I look at him with raises eyebrows.

"Are you shitting me? I loved it. It was - god Christian I don't even have the words." I embrace him again, feeling myself getting emotional. "Thank you." I whisper in his ear.

"It's ok." He whispers back and I giggle. "I love that noise. Come on, let's go and have breakfast." I smile as he entwines my fingers with his and pulls me towards his car.

At breakfast we get some waffles and we talk about everything under the sun. "What are you doing after you graduate?" I take a sip of my tea and think for a moment.

"I plan on moving to Seattle with Kate. Her dad knows this apartment that he's had his eye on for a couple of months in Pike Market." He smiles.

"I'm about twenty minutes away from there." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"So I guess well be seeing a lot of each other Mr Grey." He nods and feeds me a piece of his waffle.

"What if we saw each other a lot?" He suddenly says, as though it's a bright idea.

"Uh, yeah, I just said that. You know, for the master of the universe, you're not that smart." I say, waving my fork at him. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I mean, what if we saw each other everyday?" He says, as though I'm missing something.

"Then we'd both be happy bunnies." I say smiling at him. He puts his hand to his forehead like he's exasperated.

"What if you moved in with me and you understood what I'm saying." He says, holding my hands.

"What?"

"Move in with me. When you graduate." He looks so sure of this it scares me a little.

"Christian, we haven't even known each other a week-"

"-But this feels right doesn't it? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me since, I dunno chocolate cake. We should do this." I laugh at his comment.

"Chocolate cake?" I ask, he nods.

"Its my favourite. Come on I'm trying to be serious here, live with me." He strokes my knuckles with his thumb and kisses them, one by one. I'm put in a trance by his action and I don't realise that he's speaking to me. "Hello? Earth to Ana." He says, waving his free hand in front of my face. "Look, just think about it I've clearly freaked you out-"

"-No, no. You haven't freaked me out Christian it's just a bit soon don't you think?" He nods in understanding and we soon go off the topic and on to other things, such as chocolate cake. After a few hours and a very romantic walk it's time to go back to the hospital and say goodbye, then we have to leave. It's been a funny weekend, but I loved seeing my family again, even if it was only brief.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So I'm not really sure that I made this chapter as good as I wanted it to be but hey, as long as you guys like it :) I can't believe I nearly have 100 follows for this story and I only started it last week! It means so much to me, please keep reviewing and tell me what you want to happen!**

 **Sophie x**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:  
"Easy Annie, I can't breathe." I let go of Ray and he wipes the tears off my cheeks. Then he looks over at Christian who is on the phone. "You're happy with him, right?" I take his hands.

"I could be more happy. I love him." I say, looking towards him, he glances up and we catch eyes, he smiles warmly at me and I melt.

"I see, does he love you?"

"I think so. We went gliding this morning." He raises his eyebrows and chuckles shaking his head. Then he looks down.

"You're um, you are, you're being, safe with him, right?" My mouth drops open and Christian walks over, then puts his arm around me.

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Ray and I look at each other and he looks so awkward I could laugh at him.

"Nothing." I say and he kisses my hair. I know what that means. I have to go and say goodbye to my mom. I nod and take a deep breath. I open the door and walk in. She's sitting up in her bed reading a book with her glasses on. "You're reading." She looks up and gives me a week smile.

"Tess of the the D'urbervilles." She says and I smile. That's my favourite book and I bought her it when I was twelve. Before all of this happened.

"Well, I need to get going, Christian's jet leaves soon so-"

"-Who's Christian?" She says, oh shit. When she found out I went on a date with some guy a few years after the incident she flipped. I just stand there not knowing what to say. "He a friend?" She asks, taking off her glasses and putting her book down.

"Uh, yeah. He came over with me, to see how I was. We're really good friends." She nods, I know she doesn't buy it but she's not making a fuss and that's what counts. I take a seat on her bed and hold her hands.  
"Mom, it's been wonderful to see you but obviously not in these circumstances. Please, please don't do this to yourself. It's done, it's over. Just promise me you'll get some help, and that you'll never do this again. If you feel like it's the only way out come and visit me, or call me or something. Just please don't do it again. I - I can't lose you mom." She has gets in her eyes and she smiles weakly.

"Know baby, I won't. Thank you so much for coming to see me. You're honestly the light in the darkness I'm constantly in. I'll get help and try to get better, I promise you." I smile and nod, we hug for a while and with another goodbye and a kiss I leave the room feeling emotional. I see Christian and my father talking and I smile at how they're getting along. I assumed Ray was going to be the sort of dad that would be like "Whatever you do to my daughter I'll do to you." Sort of thing. But they seem to be getting along really well and that's so important to me. Christian looks up at me and gives me the most beautiful smile that makes my knees weak. He walks over and hugs me, then kisses me lightly.

"You ready to go?" I nod and Ray comes to the airport with us. I see Luke walking towards us with a suitcase and I turn to Christian. "He's coming back with us." I smile and hug him when he comes.

"Hey!" I say, he smiles at me.

"Hey Annie. Mr Grey." Christian just nods and I chuckle at his jealous face. I hold his cheeks and squish them together.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" I say like I speaking to a child. He sticks his tongue out and licks my hand. "Ew!" I shout and wipe my hand on his T-shirt. He laughs and leans into me.

"I don't know why you're being like that. My tongue's been on far worse places on your body." Luckily my dad and Luke weren't listening, I just smirk up at him and slap my hand on his face lightly.

"That is true my friend." He laughs and pulls me to his waist, kissing just behind my ear, a place he knows drives me crazy. I laugh and push him away. "Stop! You know we're in public right? And if my dad saw that he'd kick your ass." He just smiles at me and pulls me closer.

"You make me so happy Ana." My heart literally melts at his words. How can he be so perfect? Honestly, he is probably the most perfect boyfriend ever. All he has to do is bring me pizza and ice cream when I didn't ask for it and he is officially the most perfect man ever.

"You are so cute." I tweak his nose and he scrunched his face up, we both laugh and I swear this man makes me feel so giddy. You know when you're like six and a boy kisses you on the cheek for the first time? Every moment is like that with Christian. And I wouldn't have it any other way. When we're on the plane after a heartfelt goodbye from Ray I find myself staring at him as he reads his emails.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He smirks at me and I laugh.

"You're perfect. You do know that right?" I say, taking his hand and playing with his fingers. He just smiles sadly.

"I'm far from it baby." I shake my was at him. So much self doubt.

"Well you are to me." I say, kissing his knuckles. He smiles at me and moves closer.

"This is why I love being with you. I'm like a totally different person, you make me feel so alive, so happy. I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life Ana, you make me a better man." Wow. Holy Christ. He has such a way with words, if it wasn't already his it would only take a sentence for me to completely give my heart to him. But it looks like he's already taken it and refuses to give it back anytime soon. "You're my life Ana."

"I, I don't know what to say to that." He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear.

"Say you'll move in with me." I look up at him and he smiles down at me with such hope.

"Ok." He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Ok?"

"Ok. Yes, I'll move in with you after graduation." He squeals, literally squeals and pulls me into his lap.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." We seal the deal with the best kiss ever, then I lay back in his lap and fall into a deep sleep.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Really sorry it took so long and it's pretty short but I couldn't think at all today. Thanks for following!**

 **Sophie x**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:  
This week went by so fast and now it's Friday and I'm supposed to go to Seattle with Christian after school. Christian stayed round the whole week. Sometimes I come home and he's already in his sweats watching Dr Phil or something. He says it's garbage but I know he secretly loves it or he wouldn't watch it all the time. Jose was arrested earlier for battery and attempted rape and his sentence is still being sorted out. He was one of my best friends and it upsets me greatly to think of him being in jail but what he did was inexcusable and I hate him for it. He was supposed to be there for me, I just hope I'll never see him again. I'm waiting for Christian outside the school when he comes walking out with some red head teacher, he's said something and she's doing that "Oh you're so funny, have sex with me" sort of laugh and I immediately get jealous. What the fuck is he doing talking to Miss Big tits? He says goodbye and I see her check him out so I walk over to him and attack his face. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his hair, kissing him as lustfully as I can. I let go of him and look over to redhead who has a disappointed face on. Yeah that's right, he's mine. I wipe my mouth and leave Christian standing there with his hair all messy and his eyes wide open. He catches up with me and takes hold of my hand, looking smug, then we get in his car. "What got you all complacent?" I ask. He chuckles. "What?"

"Well, either your aim was to give me a massive hard on in front of my fellow colleagues or you were jealous and wanted to make a point." He smirks, starting the car and driving off towards my apartment.

"You think you've got me all figured out don't you?"

"Yep." He says, popping the p. I scoff. "Ok, why did you do it then?"

"Can't a girl kiss her weirdly gorgeous boyfriend when she wants to?" He laughs.

"Weirdly gorgeous?" He asks. I laugh.

"Yeah, you're so pretty it's unnatural dude. You're like, chiseled by angles." I say truthfully. He is gorgeous. He laughs hard.

"Chiseled by angles?" I nod and he laughs again. "Anyway, you sure it had nothing to do with Jennifer?" I huff.

"It has a name?" I say, folding my arms. He laughs.

"Ahh, so you are jealous." He leans over and puts his hand on mind. "I got you all figured out baby. You can't hide anything from me." He smirks.

"Oh yeah? I'm only using you to get closer to your business so that I can steal it. I'm an undercover spy getting the dirt on you. I'm actually a guy and my name is actually Neil Clarke." I say deadpan and he bursts out laughing.

"Oh, how you make me laugh Miss Steele." We get to my apartment and I unlock the door.

"I won't be a minute." He pouts and crosses his arms. "What?"

"I was hoping I could help you choose your clothes again." I smile and reach out my hand, he takes it grinning and pulls me into my bedroom. I take my suitcase off of the top of my closet and throw it on the bed.

"Right. What first?" I ask He sits down on the bed and crosses his legs.

"Underwear?" I raise my eyebrows at his suggestion and he smiles mischievously at me. I shrug and pull open the top drawer. I move aside all my granny panties and take out the ones from the bottom of my drawer. The forbidden, sexy lingerie. I take out a black lacy bra and thong and throw them in. "Aren't you gonna model them for me?" He swats my ass and I turn around.

"Well you're the only one that's gonna see me wear them so I don't need to. No doubt you'll watch me dress because you're a pervert."

"And proud." He winks at me and I laugh, reaching into the drawer and pulling out some lacy blue panties that are completely see through. He holds them up when I throw them in the suitcase. "Oh I like these a lot." He smiles cheekily at me and I grab them off him.

"Touch them again and you're waiting in the car." He holds his hands up in defeat and lies back on my bed. I put a few more pieces in there much to Christian's delight and he helps me choose what clothes to wear. Including a stolen plum dress from Kate, I'm assuming it's for his parents house that he hasn't asked me about yet. When we finish I make sure everything is turned off and I lock the door on our way out. He turns on the radio in the car and funnily enough 'Beast of Burden' comes on. We look at each other with knowing smiles.

"Ahh, good times."

"It was last week." I laugh at him and he shrugs. We both start to sing.

I'll never be your beast of burden  
My back is broad but it's a hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me  
I'll never be your beast of burden  
I've walked for miles my feet are hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me  
Am I hard enough  
Am I rough enough  
Am I rich enough  
I'm not too blind to see

We scream it and laugh. The next song comes on and it's 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding. I sit back and close my eyes. "I love this song." When Ellie starts singing I sing along , pouring my heart into it.

You're the light, you're the night  
You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

When I finish the song I'm out of breath and Christian takes his hands off the wheel momentarily to applaud. "Sounds like that song was made for us." He says lovingly and I know he can't see it so I grin ear to ear and I know I'm blushing. "You also have an amazing voice. Is there nothing you can't do?"

"I can't pee standing up." I say deadpan and he laughs heartily. I love that sound. We spend the rest of the journey chatting and singing and laughing and I've never had so much fun in a car, an incredibly sleek and expensive car at that. It all becomes clear to me that I love him, I really do love him. I couldn't imagine my life without him and I've only known him a couple of weeks. I've been worrying about what I would say when he says it to me and now I know exactly what I'm going to say. He pulls up the driveway of a massive house. No, it's not a house it's a mansion. Surely he can't live here?

"This is where you live?" He looks at me and takes my hand.

"Nope. I used to but not anymore." I look at him confused.

"Well then who does live here?" He smiles at me and I eye him suspiciously.

"My parents." What?!

 **A/N - I can't believe I have over 100 followers for this story! It's insane! I love you guys so much thank you for reading. I appreciate it so much. Thank you again!**

 **Sophie xxxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:  
 _"This is where you live?" He looks at me and takes my hand._

 _"Nope. I used to but not anymore." I look at him confused._

 _"Well then who does live here?"_

 _"My parents."_

What?! Did he just say parents? I thought I would at least get time to dress appropriately. I look down at my white blouse and blue jeans and wish I had put more thought into it. Heck I didn't know I was coming today. It's his fault. "Come on then." He opens the car door and gets out. I sit there stunned and he pokes my arm when he opens my door and I don't get out. "Yoohoo, Ana? I'm sorry I should have told you but I really wanted you to meet them. They'll love you, come on." He tugs my hand gently and I slowly get out the car. We walk up to the door hand in hand and he knocks. Not even five seconds later the door swings open and a sandy haired lady with a friendly face beams at us. Christian walks forward and hugs her, she seems taken aback by this and it takes her a while to hug him back, although she does so very carefully. Hm, I wonder what that's about? She looks like she's nearly in tears when he pulls away. "Mom, this is my girlfriend, Anastasia Steele." I hold out my hand but she ignores it and pulls me into a hug. I hug her back and she holds my shoulders when she pulls away.

"Hello Anastasia. I'm Grace, Christian's mother. My oh my aren't you gorgeous! I haven't seen a face like that since I was younger." She laughs and I join in, she's so welcoming. "I'm just kidding. Do come in, Elliot is dying to meet you in person, he's only just arrived." She goes to the bottom of some stairs. "Elliot! Christian is here!" I hear footsteps and suddenly a muscly blonde man comes running down the stairs. He's more attractive in the flesh but not my type, he's definitely Kate's type though. He walks towards me smiling and pulls me into a huge bear hug. It takes me by surprise but when he lifts me up I giggle. When he puts me down Christian is glaring at him. He looks at him and laughs.

"Hey Chris! Hello again Ana. Wow, you're more gorgeous in person! Got any sisters?" He nudges me and winks and I giggle again. Christian looks at me warmly and I smile back, gazing into his eyes. Elliot widens his eyes and his grin gets bigger. "Holy shit you two are in love." Grace swats his arm and he jumps then rubs it pouting.

"Elliot Trevelyn Grey do not use that language under my roof." He holds his hands up and mutters sorry then winks at me. Christian walks forward and grabs Elliot, pulling him into a hug. Elliot, like Grace is very surprised. What is happening? His eyes dart to Grace then to me before his arms carefully wrap around Christian like Grace's did. He whispers something in his ear and I'm not quite sure what he said but it sounded like "Dude, you gotta keep this one." I blush and Christian nods, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing my hair. I wrap my arm round Christian's waist as well. Grace and Elliot look at us as though we just sprouted two more heads. Have they never seen him with a girl before?

"Carrick!" Grace shouts, making us all jump. A tall man comes walking through and stops when he sees Christian and I so close to each other. He walks forward looking stunned. "Cary, this is Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend." His eyes widen further and Christian let's go of me, pulling his dad into a hug. Again the same reaction as Elliot and Grace and I make a mental note to get him to explain to me what this weird hugging thing is. Carrick then hugs me and whispers in my ear.

"Thank you." I look at him confused and he wraps his arm around Grace. Christian does the same to me. "Shall we all go into the living room?" Carrick says, smiling and we all follow.

"So Anastasia, how did you two meet?" I look up at Christian and he nods, telling me it's ok that I tell the real story.

"Well Christian is teaching a speech class in my college, WSU. I took it as an extra credit class and when we initially met we weren't the best of friends but he helped me out of a sticky situation and here we are." They all smile throughout the short story, so they're ok with the student teacher thing. Good.

"What was the sticky situation?" Elliot pipes up and Christian looks disapprovingly at him.

"No it's alright. One of my best friends tried to rape me." I say in a small voice they all gasp.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry Ana." Elliot hangs his head.

"No no. Don't worry about it, he didn't and everything is sorted out now so it's fine."

"Only because you broke his nose." I gasp and look at Christian shocked, though he looks proud and smug as fuck. I don't want his parents thinking I'm some thug that beats up guys. I slap his chest playfully and they all gasp. Christian smiles knowingly and I look around at their shocked faces.

"Ok what's going on?" I say, bored of this secrecy.

"All my life I've had a fear of being touched on my chest and back because of my early childhood. I didn't even hug my parents so those hugs you witnessed were the first time I've ever properly hugged them all. You're the first person to ever touch my chest and I'm fine with it. In fact, I love it. You've changed me for the better Ana and I'm so thankful. In fact." He sits up and takes my hands. "Anastasia Steele, I have fallen in love with you. I love you." I hear Carrick and Elliot gasp and Grace sobs.

 **A/N - Hi guys! No Five Years a Slave for a few days, I have so much revision to do for my final exams and my art coursework needs doing I have to do three A2 pieces ahhhh it's all so hectic. I've already written up to chapter 23 of this story so a very very short hiatus on Five Years a Slave. Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:  
My eyes fill with tears. "Christian Grey, I have fallen in love with you as well. I love you too." I lean in and kiss him passionately. When we break away I look over and Grace is crying while Carrick is beaming at us and Elliot looks shocked. We gaze into each other's eyes for a bit and Grace clears her throat.

"Well, thank you so much for letting us bare witness to that. Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Christian squeezes me closer.

"Actually, we were wondering if we could stay the night." I look up at him and he smiles.

"Of course you can! I assume you'll be sleeping together?" I blush and Christian nods. "You can take Christian's old room then." He stands up.

"I'll go and get the suitcases." He gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves the room. Suddenly my phone rings. I pull it out and see that it's Kate.

"Sorry, excuse me." They nod and I walk over to the corner of the room.

"Hello?"

"Steele! Where are you? I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I'm in Seattle at Christian's parents house."

"What!" She screams in my ear and I hold the phone away from my head.

"Kate! I need my ear to work so if you don't mind."

"Right right sorry. Well, what are they like?"

"They're so lovely and welcoming and I already love them. And he has a brother that I know you would like." I look over and I can see I've caught Elliot's attention. He gets up and walks over to me looking amused.

"Really? Is he hot?"

"He's definitely your type."

"What does he looks like?" Just then Elliot takes my phone and I giggle when he winks at me. He must have a thing for taking peoples phones.

"He's tall and muscular, he has blonde tousled hair and green eyes. What about you?" I don't hear what she says but he laughs. "Really? I'm Elliot." She says something. "Hi Kate. I'm four years older than Christian. Twenty eight yes. Twenty one? You're barely legal." He covers the speaker. "Hey Ana can I talk to her for a bit? I promise I'll give it straight back."

"Well she called me so she's paying for it. Knock yourself out." He kisses my cheek and walks off.

"Sorry what did you say baby?" Oh god. She's his. Kate loves it when guys call her baby. 'Especially when they moan it' is what she always says. I've yet to try out that theory. Christian comes back in holding both suitcases.

"Come on. Let me show you my bedroom." He says winking. I love playful Christian, it's probably my favourite one. There are a lot. We walk up the stairs and he nods at me to open the third door on the left. When I walk in it isn't what I expected. It's actually very mature for a childhood bedroom. It's all different shades of reds and the wooden antique furniture really goes well with the colour theme. Christian puts the suitcases on the floor and shuts the door. He turns a key and locks it and I raise my eyebrows sceptically.

"Whatcha doin there Grey?" He walks towards me.

"Oh nothin." He puts his hands on my waist. "I'm just super happy after my girlfriend told me she loved me. There's one part of me that's really happy though." He pushes his hips forward and I feel his erection on my thigh. I smirk at him and slide down his body, undoing his belt and pants I slide them down his legs. I pull down his boxers and he springs free. I take him in my hand and squeeze gently, he moans and looks down at me. Not breaking eye contact with him I slowly take all of him in my mouth until I can feel him at the back of my throat. "Oh, baby." He moans and I smile to myself. Yep, that is really hot. Kate was right. Ew, don't think about your best friend while you're giving your boyfriend a blowjob. I continue to suck and he thrusts his hips forwards gently. "Oh shit - yes baby keep going - I'm - going - to -" he moans loudly as he comes into the back of my throat. I swallow like the first time and realise that I'm getting used to the taste but it still isn't good. He pulls me up and kisses me, our tongues intertwining with each other. He pulls away. "Tasting myself on you is so sexy." He whispers, his voice dripping with lust and I quiver. "I think it's time l returned the favour again." He picks me up and throws me on the bed. I giggle and he begins to strip. When he's completely naked he taps his foot with his hands on his hips. "I think you're wearing too many clothes Miss Steele." He dips down and pulls my blouse, all the buttons rip off and I gasp.

"Christian!" He smiles and runs his tongue over my breasts and down to the button of my jeans. He slides the jeans down my legs and discards them on the floor. Then he looks at my body as I lie there in my underwear. He sits me up and unclips my bra while kissing me passionately. He pulls my panties down my legs, leaving a trail of kisses from the top of my thigh down to my toes. By now I'm writhing on the bed. I don't understand how he can effect me so much with just his lips on me. He climbs up my body and parts my legs, positioning himself between me.

"Did you take your pill this morning?" I nod, too breathless to speak. "Good girl." He leans down and as his lips touch mine he thrusts into me. I let out a loud moan but it's muffled by his mouth on mine. He continues his slow, torturous thrusts and I can't stand it anymore.

"Christian, faster, please." I practically beg him and he smiles down at me.

"I want to take this slow baby." He picks up the pace slightly, but not fast enough. Just then there's a knock at the door.

"Christian? Ana? Dinner is nearly ready! And Ana I have your phone." It's Elliot. Oh god. That's when Christian really starts going fast and he stays silent. I can't just leave him unanswered so I try and sound as calm as possible even though my orgasm is building rapidly.

"Ok Elliot - We'll be - Out in a - Second." It sound so forced and I hear a snicker on the other side of the door. Oh god. Christian whispers in my ear again and that's my undoing.

"I love you." I spiral into my orgasm and he quickly follows afterwards. We lie there for a second and catch our breath. I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"I love you too." He smiles beautifully and kisses me. He quickly gets off me and starts to dress. I walk over to my suitcase and take out another top as he's ripped all the buttons off of mine. I put my jeans back on and pull the top over my head and he smirks at me, he puts his arm around my waist and unlocks the door. When we get to the dining room everyone is sat and talking.

"Sorry we're late. Ana wanted to get changed." Grace and Carrick nod but Elliot just has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Is something the matter Elliot?" Grace asks. Oh shit, my eyes widen and I look at him, pleading for him not to tell his parents Christian and I were having sex in his childhood bedroom.

"No, it's just that it sounded like Christian was having a really good time watching Ana change." Christian must have kicked him under the table because he winces and apologises. Grace and Carrick look oddly pleased. A few woman walk in with plates and it smells divine, one of them linger at Christian for a bit too long so I lean over and stroke his arm, kissing his cheek. He smirks down at me and I smile sweetly. Grace looks like she's about to cry again at my intimate gesture and we all dig in.

I wake up and am immediately met with grey eyes when I open mine.  
"Hey beautiful." He kisses the tip of my nose. I could definitely get used to this. I smile at him and kiss the corner of his mouth.

"What time is it?" He looks at the clock next to him that I can't see.

"Just gone seven." Whoa, I never wake up this early. "It's good actually I wanted to show you my office and I have to get up for work in ten minutes. Hmm, what could we do for ten minutes?" He puts his finger to his chin and feigns thinking. "Oh, I know." He rolls over on to me and kisses me while I giggle into his mouth.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Thank you for reviewing and giving me your thoughts! Please keep it up!**

 **Sophie x**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:  
"Ana! Are you ready!" I run down the stairs to Christian and his mouth opens when he sees me. I decided on my tight black skirt that stops just above my knee, and a white shirt tucked in with the sleeves rolled up. I have on my black heels to finish the outfit and my hair is up in a tight ponytail. It's pretty simple but I feel like a smart office worker, I wanted to fit in with his rich office possy.

"Ana you look-"

"- Smart? Sophisticated? Mature?"

"Hot." I giggle and he wraps his arms around my waist and bends to kiss me. "Come on, the suitcases are in the car." He takes my hand.

"Wait I want to say goodbye to your parents and Elliot."

"They're all at work. They said it was lovely to meet you. Well, my parents did, Elliot just said I needed to keep you because you were a hot piece of ass, but you were really smart and hilarious as well. I agreed about the hot piece of ass part." I laugh and swat his arm. "But seriously Ana, they love you already. Not as much as I do, but they love you." I wrap my arms around his neck.

"I love you too. Now let's go I wanna see where you rule the universe." He laughs and takes my hand again.  
When Taylor pulls up to the monster of a building my mouth hangs open. On the front of the building in big steel letters are the words 'Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc.' He stops the car and opens my door for me when he gets out. I step out as gracefully as possible but fail spectacularly because I trip over my own feet and plummet to the concrete. Luckily Christian catches me and I thank god that I fell because I'm in his arms once more. Then he sweeps me down and kisses me passionately, my heart skips a beat. And it's in public. In front of his office. When he stands up he keeps his arm round my waist as we walk into the building. When we walk in the receptionist is a blonde, slim beauty and I see on her name tag that her name is Sarah. She looks at Christian and sits up but when she sees his arm around me her face falls. He doesn't even look at her and walks past her with me. We walk through some offices and everyone that walks past us or sees us has a shocked look on their face. Like his parents when they saw us. We get into the elevator and Christian presses the top floor button and with a ding the doors close. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife and there is a charge in the air. I wonder if he feels it too.

"I feel it too." He answers my unasked question again. He has powers, I swear. I just smile to myself. The doors ding open and once again I'm being whisked away by Christian. We walk through another reception with another gorgeous blonde woman at the desk. He stops and turns to her. "Cancel all my appointments for this morning and move them to this afternoon. And I don't expect to be disturbed unless it's urgent. Understand?" She nods, eyeing me. He turns and walks towards a door. "Ready?" I nod enthusiastically and he opens the door.

"Wow." His office is huge. Bigger than my living room and kitchen put together. There are ceiling to floor windows so I can see the whole of Seattle. And considering we're on the top floor of one of the tallest buildings in the city it's absolutely beautiful.

"Do you like it?" I feel him behind me and he holds my waist.

"Like it? It's gorgeous Christian I love it." I can feel him grinning behind me.

"Good. I'm so happy you like it. Well, I have to do some work so you can do what you want. It won't take me long and then the morning is ours." He turns me around and kisses me softly. "You can sit over there on my sofa." I nod and make my way over the vast room to the white sofas. After about half an hour of scrolling through tumblr Christian finally puts everything down. "Right. I'm done. I'm all yours." I smile.

"Then get that fine ass over here, Grey." He chuckles and makes his way over to me.

"You know, I don't like the way you talk to me. It compromises my masculinity." He flops down next to me and looks up at me.

"It's not my fault you're such a girl." He laughs and I look down at my phone again. I go on twitter and the first thing I see is a picture of me and Christian kissing in public. "Shit." He looks at me confused so I read out the article. "Seattle Nooz is the first to announce CEO Christian Grey's new found love! Yes, that's right ladies (and some men) he's taken! Not long ago this picture was taken of the two in front of Grey Enterprise Holdings, it looks like our favourite bachelor has swept this mystery girl off her feet! Literally! Look on our website for more information but the thing we are all wondering is - Who is this mystery girl? And is it serious?" I show him the picture and his face lights up.

"That's an amazing picture." He takes my phone and does something. Then he gives it back to me and takes out his phone. He goes on his twitter and gets the camera up. "Lets make you known." I widen my eyes and he puts his arm around me. I've not been interested in selfies, I don't see the point in them. Kate makes me do it all the time. Christian turns his face and kisses my cheek and I giggle at him. He takes the picture and immediately my heart melts. We look so happy, Christian is smiling as his lips are on my cheek and I'm laughing. It's a really cute picture.

"Send me that." He nods and starts to type. Then I get a ping on my phone and he smiles cheekily at me. I look at see it's a twitter notification. I read out the caption.

"My beautiful girlfriend is called AnaSteele for those who want to know." I smile and then I start getting hundreds of comments. Oh shit. I quickly tweet him back.

"Thank you but my identity is no longer hidden you silly man ChristianGrey" His phone pings and he laughs when he gets it. He starts typing and soon my phone pings again.

"I apologise AnaSteele for my behaviour. I want everyone to know that you are mine. And I love you." I feel a blush creep up my face and start typing again.

"I love you too ChristianGrey but you're still silly." He laughs again and I lean in and kiss him. "You do realise I'll have to drop out of your class." He looks at me confused.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's frowned upon to sleep with your students. Even if you are part time, I don't want you to get in trouble." I say, stroking his cheek. He smiles warmly.

"I love how you care so much about me." He kisses the tip of my nose.

"I love you Christian. I'd do anything for you." I say it because I truly mean it. I would do anything for him, I live him so much.

"I love you so much Ana." I smile and lean into him. "No, seriously. It stuns me how much I need you. After two weeks I can't imagine my life without you. The thought of you leaving me makes me feel sick. I think you're the one for me Anastasia Steele." He says looking into my eyes, with total sincerity.

"I love you too." Soon I'm straddling his lap and we're making out passionately when there's a knock at the door. I quickly get off him and he puts a cushion over his erection.

"Come in." He says in a clearly irritated voice and I giggle, he winks at me. The blonde woman comes in.

"Sir, a reporter for Seattle Nooz is here wanting to interview you and Miss Steele." He looks over to me and sighs.

"Tell them Mr Grey and Miss Steele are in a committed relationship and we are hoping to keep it as private as possible. And tell whoever it is that if they don't report that exact statement then I will ruin their career at Seattle Nooz and any other job they have in the future." She nods and closes the door behind her and we continue our make out session.

 **A/N - Hey guys! Here's another chapter, might upload again today, let me know if you want me to. Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:  
A bit later on I decide to let Christian get on with his work and see the sights. As I'm walking down the street I can't help but feel like someone's watching me, I enter a sandwich shop nearby for some lunch for Christian and I. I order some turkey subs and while I'm waiting I still feel like someone is watching me, I turn and it's not just one person but everyone in this place staring at me. I sort of freeze, not really knowing what to do. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to them. "Are you Ana Steele?" I nod warily and she beams. "You're with Christian Grey right?" I nod again and she takes her phone out. "Can I get a picture?"

"Sure?" She gets the camera and turns it to me, standing behind me she lifts her drink up and pours it all over my head. Thank god it was an iced coffee or I would have been scolded. Two guys pull her away and she laughs.

"That'll teach you for taking my guy away from me!" She screams before running out. A bunch of people offer me some paper towels and I wash what I can off.

"Thank you, I'll just go now I guess." I go to give the guy money and he shakes his head.

"No, no, it's on the house. Sorry for the inconvenience." I thank him and make my way out of that place with a face as red as a tomato. When I get back to GEH I walk to the desk and a different blonde woman than before looks me up and down, eyeing my iced coffee soaked clothes.

"Can I help you?" She says in a sinister sweet voice.

"I'm here to see Christian Grey, I was just here about an hour ago." She looks smugly at me and chuckles.

"Right. Ok. And who may I ask was at this desk when you came?" I try to remember the name of the girl I saw then it comes to me.

"Sarah, I think." She raises her eyebrows and pushes herself away from the desk slightly.

"Sarah!" Suddenly the blonde woman from before walks in and glares at me. "Did you see this girl with Mr Grey an hour ago?" She looks at me and shakes her head.

"No. I've never seen her before in my life." She then walks away leaving me flushed and angry. Blonde number two turns back to me again.

"As I thought. Look, we don't deal with crazy fans so run along now." I clench my fists and lean forward slightly, not caring if I get sticky iced coffee on the white desk.

"Could you call up to Mr Grey and get him to come down here please." She chuckles under her breath again, picking up the phone.

"Mr Grey there is a young woman here to see you, she says she knows you..." She covers the speaker.

"What's your name?" I smirk slightly.

"Anastasia Steele."

"Anastasia Steele sir..." Then she has a shocked expression on her face as she puts the phone down. Shortly after that the elevator doors open and Christian walks over to me smiling but his face drops when he sees the state of me.

"What happened?" He says as he gives me a chaste kiss on the lips to which the bitch from hell gasps at.

"Well I got our lunch but some girl threw an iced coffee over my head and said that's what I got for taking away her man. Then I came here and was insulted by this lady and your other receptionist Sarah lied and said she had never seen me before." I don't usually snitch but I hate bitchyness so these women are going down. He glares at her.

"You're fired. Tell Sarah to pack her shit and get out as well." I gasp as she stands up with tears in her eyes and walks off with her head hanging low. I look up at him.

"Christian that was uncalled for." I feel a bit bad now. He looks down at me and shrugs.

"I pay them well and they were rude to you. They'll be fine." I don't agree with what he just did but seeing CEO Christian is really hot. He smiles at me and we walk into the elevator. I feel that charge and the sexual tension is too much to bare so I lean over and press the stop button and throw myself at him. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as I press my lips to his. He groans in response and I can feel him getting bigger underneath me. He moves forward and pushes my back against the opposite wall, grinding into me and I moan in his mouth. His mouth travels down my jaw to my neck as he begins to lick and suck at it. Our breathing is heavy and ragged and I can't think about anything else other than the fact that I want him right now in this elevator. I can't believe what he's done to me. One minute I'm a virgin and the next minute I'm sex mad and insatiable. But I don't care, so I reach down and grab his erection through his trousers. He growls and grinds into my hand, making my hand grind into me, a perfect rhythm and it almost feels as good as his hands on me. I throw my head back and moan loudly. In one swift action he tears my panties open and releases his huge erection, thrusting into me. He moans loudly as we find a pace that feels like ecstasy. We move together until we both come and his legs give way, we're sitting on the floor of the elevator when I let out a giggle.

"What?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

"I just had sex in an elevator. A public place! We're exhibitionists!" He laughs and leans his head on my shoulder.

 **A/N - Hey guys! You've got another chapter coming up in a few minutes!**

 **Sophie x**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:  
"Well I for one loved it. Maybe we could christen all the elevators in Seattle." I look at him and smile. "I was joking Ana."

"I'm not!" He laughs again, I love that sound more than anything. We fix our clothing and I press the stop button again and we start moving. When we get to his office he turns to the woman at the desk.

"Andrea." Her head snaps up immediately. Christ she's obedient.

"Yes sir?"

"Sarah and Maya have been fired. I need you to get two new secretary's for me ASAP." Andrea's eyes widen and she nods. When we get into his office my phone rings.

"One second." I answer it after a few rings. "Hello?"

"You didn't tell me you were going public!" Kate screams through the phone. God, news travels fast.

"You already know?" I say, shocked. She scoffs.

"Duh? You're the talk of America!" Kate's always been one to exaggerate. "Everyone on campus is talking about it." Oh shit.

"Yeah well, not my fault. It was Christian." I look at him sitting at his desk filing some papers completely oblivious to my staring and I smile.

"I tell you though that was one hell of a kiss. You guys are really in love." She giggles and he looks up at me, we catch eyes and he grins at me. I sigh and smile back.

"Yeah."

"Wait, has he told you yet?" She shouts again, she really need to control that.

"In front of his parents and his brother." She squeals and I can't help but be super excited about it all as well. "Speaking of his brother, I hear you two hit it off?" She then starts going off on one about how great he is and that she wants to meet him and that she gave him her number and they talked all night. I'm not listening to her as soon as Christian walks up to me and starts kissing my neck, pushing me backwards until my back hits the wall. He bites my neck gently and I squeal. "Christian!" Then I remember Kate's on the phone.

"Please don't tell me you're doing stuff. Not again." She moans and I laugh.

"Sorry Kate. It all sounds very exciting but I have to go ok?" She huffs and tuts at me.

"Ok. Have fun with Mr Big Dick." She hangs up and I gasp. I cannot believe she just said that. Christian obviously heard and looks at me skeptically.

"Did you tell Kate that I had a big dick?" He asks. I just look at him and he starts laughing. Really laughing, so much so that he's doubled over on the floor soon. I just stand staring at him confused at his outburst. "Oh man, that's funny." He says, standing and wiping tears from his eyes.

"What's funny?" I'm so confused right now and he can see it on my face so he kisses my forehead.

"It's just that, a couple of weeks ago I had nothing to do with women apart from sex. No emotions. And now, I've got a girlfriend, I've told her I love her, I've made love to her and she's met my family. And now I have a reputation with her best friend for having a big dick. It's just, surprising that's all." He chuckles again and pulls me into his arms.

When he's finished with work we make our way to his apartment. We park in an underground parking lot and we walk past loads of expensive looking cars. "Wow." I say. "You have some rich neighbours."

"They're all mine Ana." I gasp and look at him, he has an arrogant look on his face that I giggle at.

"Holy shit you're so rich!" He laughs and pulls my hand so that we're walking faster to the elevator. Once the doors close I inch closer to him.

"Don't even think about it. This one has CCTV." He chuckles, knowing exactly what I was about to suggest. "Oh I forgot to tell you my parents are having a barbecue tomorrow."

"Oh really? For what occasion?" I ask, leaning into him.

"No occasion, really it's an excuse to show you off to the rest of my family." I giggle.

"Ahh, I get you." The doors ping open and I gasp at how beautiful his apartment is. It immediately opens out into floor to ceiling windows and everything looks very sleek and modern. There is a grand piano up on the upper level of the room and a white leather sofa facing the view on the lower level. There are wooden spiral stairs lesson to the bedroom I assume, I look to my left and see a kitchen bigger than my apartment, with an island in the middle and shiny marble cabinets lining it. "Christian this is. Wow." I've been saying that a lot today. I didn't realise the world of Christian Grey was so - out of this world. It's like he's up in his ivory tower, looking down on the world with a magnifying glass. I walk to the piano. "Do you play?" He walks forward.

"Why else would I have a piano in my main room?"

"Yeah that was a stupid question I apologise." I giggle. I open the lid to the keys and play the first few notes of Mozart's Marche Turque. I look up at Christian and his eyes are wide open.

"Ana, did you mean to play that?" He says, in shock. I smirk and sit down, then start playing the full song. When I'm done with the piece he stares at me with his mouth wide open.

"Got me all figured out eh, Grey?" He sits down next to me.

"What else can you play?" He looks at me with such interest that I nearly cry. I click my fingers together and roll my neck out.

"Ok. This is my favourite. Bare with me I'm a little rusty." I start to play Ave Maria. It gets to the singing and I start to hum.

"Sing." Christian whispers and I start to sing. He stares at me the whole time and when I reach the end of the song I feel tears trickling down my cheeks.

You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria  
Ave Maria

I finish and Christian pulls me into his arms. "That was incredible. The way you hit those high notes at the end. Ana, how did you learn to sing like that? How did you learn to play like that?" I think of when I first moved to Montesano and smile.

"It was after my dad, my real dad, had died when I was six, when my mom met Ray and we moved to Montesano. I remember not liking Ray at first because I didn't understand where my dad had gone and why my mom replaced him with a different guy. Then I remember my first Christmas with Ray he bought me a keyboard. A pink barbie one with flowers on it. I was so in love with it, so one day he took me to a piano shop, and he told me "When you're a little older, I'm going to teach you to play one of these." I couldn't get my mind off of it so he started teaching me how to read music and how to play chords on my little keyboard. Then he bought me a professional keyboard and taught me how to play basic tunes and I had that for a few years. Then, for my tenth birthday I came home after school to find a huge grand piano in our living room. He taught me how to play all sorts of things, from The Beatles songs to Bach, my grand piano was my pride and joy. That's why I threw a hissy fit when I had to leave it when my mom met number three. I think at the time I was more upset about leaving the piano than Ray, but that was probably because I got to know and love him through the piano. When everything happened and I came home, the piano was the only thing that could calm me down when I had panic attacks. Music was my savour, I can't believe I haven't played in so long." He looks at me in awe and with admiration.

"Why? When was the last time you properly played before now?" I think for a while.

"Just before I went to college." He raise his eyebrows.

"So you haven't played in three years and you just whack out one of the most beautiful pieces I've ever heard? Shit Ana! Why didn't you go to Juliard or or something?" He says, pulling me closer to him. I shrug.

"I guess that I knew the piano as mine and Ray's thing. I didn't want to share it with anyone else."

"You're sharing it with me." I smile and hold his face.

"That's because I love you." He smiles and kisses my hair. I yawn and lean into him.

"Well, I think we should get some dinner then go to bed." I nod, feeling sleepy. "Or do you just want to go to bed now?" I look up at him.

"Bed now please. But don't you want me to eat?" He leans in and kisses me.

"Not if you can't hold your head up properly. You'll just have to have a huge breakfast in the morning." I nod and he picks me up. I can't even remember him undressing me and pulling me closer under the covers. I just remember the words, "Goodnight my beautiful Ana. I love you." Before I am completely out cold.

 **A/N - Hey guys! Sorry this was so short, I was super busy today. I know that it was Beyoncé's version of Ave Maria, and I know that Pavarotti or Bocelli's versions kick ass but I didn't think it would be realistic for Ana to sing a song like a male opera singer. Plus it's Queen B so ;) And that is my favourite ever piece of music. That and Nessun Dorma of course :) Thank you for all your support and see you next update!**

 **Sophie x**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:  
I wake up to find Christian not in bed next to me. Confused, I get up and wander down the hallway where I hear him screaming at someone down the phone. "I fucking told you to keep an eye on her!...Well you obviously didn't because she wouldn't have been attacked by some woman!...You know, I don't have fucking time for this I pay you to do your job and your job was to follow her and make sure she was ok." At this moment I push the door open and glare at him with my hands on my hips. He looks at me wide eyed and hangs up without saying goodbye.

"You hired someone to follow me?" I say, walking forwards. He straightens, looking slightly frightened.

"Ana I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"So you thought you'd go behind my back and get some guy to stalk me? Do you really not trust me?" I take a step forwards and he takes a step back.

"Of course I trust you Ana, I just wanted you to be safe, being with me isn't going to be easy-"

"-So what? You thought you were just going to let me figure that out myself? Just let a stranger follow me around making sure I'm not doing something "fucking stupid" like when I went to see Morton huh? Did you have someone following me then?" He looks down. "Oh my god. You did didn't you? Christian that is unacceptable!" He looks at me irritated.

"I did it for your own good Ana. You have no sense of responsibility." He frowns at me and I know he isn't pleased.

"What the fuck? You have no right to say that Christian. God, it's just the same argument over and over again. You're a fucking control freak!"

"That's not fair Ana. And FYI, you don't have the best track record for looking after yourself, so I think what I did was necessary." I scoff.

"Oh you do, do you? You can't decide that for me Christian. It's like a broken record with you. You don't own me. You can't decide what I can or cannot be trusted with and I think you think that you have complete control over me, which you don't." I can feel myself getting angrier and angrier. "Actually, just to show you how much control I have of my own life I think I'll leave now." Suddenly his face turns from angry to terrified.

"What?" He says, like he's been hurt. I just look at him, still too angry to care about his response.

"I said I think I'll leave now." I got to walk out the door but he grabs my hand and pulls me into his chest, then he pushes me up against the door and holds my face in both hands, with his forehead leaning against mine. We're both breathing heavily from these small movements and touches. He looks into my eyes with such sorrow that I can't help my eyes filling with tears.

"Ana." With one word I know what he's trying to say. If I leave now, he'll be broken. I would never leave him anyway, it was an empty threat. I love him and I couldn't bare to lose him. I just nod and his mouth takes mine, our kiss is filled with passion and love. He picks me up and walks over to his desk, then he clears it of all the paperwork. He puts me down in front of it and slides his lips across my jaw and down to my neck, licking and sucking so hard that I know it'll leave a mark. He steps back, and I can feel the slight tingle that he left with his mouth. I look up at him through my eyelashes and gaze into his darkened eyes, there's so much list radiating off us I feel dizzy. I bite my lip and he lunges forward with a growl, pinning me to the desk with such force that I moan with just the wait of his body on mine, just as I undo his jeans he moans "I love you." In my ear and I pull him closer to me.

I smooth out my dress and look at myself in the mirror. I've got my hair up Ariana Grande style with it curled and a half up half down thing going on. I've got natural makeup on and a lacy white summer dress to top it all off. I've just got on some white wedges that are surprisingly comfortable and easy to walk in so it's all good. I walk downstairs to Christian and clear my throat. He turns, he's wearing light tan pants with a white shirt on, the sleeves are rolled up so that he looks more casual. Our colours are matching and we'll look so cute. He smiles as his eyes travel down my body. "Ana you are the most beautiful woman I've ever-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for the family Grey." He laughs and I kiss him. He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiles.

"I'm sorry Ana." He says sincerely.

"It's ok Christian. But I'm am adult, I can make my own decisions. If you wanted me to have a CPO I would have said yes, but you need to run things by me before deciding what happened around me." He raises his eyebrows.

"You'll have a CPO?" I smirk at him.

"Are you asking?" He leans down and kisses me.

"Thank you Ana. I only want what's best for you. You're my girl." I smile and kiss him.

"I know baby. Now let's go, we don't want to be late." He takes my hand and soon we're the car going back to Bellevue to meet more of his family.

When we pull up I immediately hear lots of voices coming from the back of the house and instead of going to the front door Christian takes me round the side and opens a little gate, we walk through a small rose garden that has a bench with an arch covered in a pink rose vine and just when I don't think this house can get any better the garden opens up into a huge field like area with beautifully cut grass, there is a pool over to the left with a huge balcony by it and a small marquee where there is a long dining table, there's also a building way down the bottom of the garden that looks like a boathouse. Jesus if they have a boat or something that's just the icing on the cake. To the right try have a water fountain and what looks like a pond, a sort of wildlife area if you will. "I can't believe you grew up here Christian. I also can't believe you moved out! This place is amazing!"

"Thank you dear." I turn and see Grace walking towards us. She pulls me into a hug and smiles at me. "You look absolutely gorgeous Ana. It's so nice to see you again."

"You too. You look beautiful Grace." She's wearing a long mint green dress with a mint green belt around her waist, showing off her figure but in a flattering and elegant way. She smiles sweetly at me.

"Oh sweetheart bless you. No one calls me beautiful anymore apart from my husband. And he has to say it, I pay for half the house." We both laugh and she takes my hand, linking my arm with hers. Christian follows next to me as we approach a gathering of people. "Everyone I'd like you all to meet the stunning Anastasia, Christian's girlfriend." There are a few gasps and I see one blonde haired woman in particular glaring at me, she remiss me of someone but I can't put my finger on it. Christian loops his arm around my waist while people come up to us. We get questions like, "Where did you two meet?" Or "How long have you known each other?" And "Is it serious?" Then finally the woman I recognises comes up to me. Christina had walk off to get me a drink so I was effectively by myself and devoid of any defence should I need some.

"Hello, Amy, is it?" She shows me her hand and I immediately know who she reminds me of. Elena Lincoln. She's even got the "I'm going to pretend I don't know your name to show you how insignificant you are to me." Is she her daughter or something? I take her hand and shake it firmly, which takes her by surprise.

"Actually it's Ana. But don't worry you have a lot of hair it's probably hard for you to hear. It's good job, no one would ever know." She looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Know what?" I smile sweetly at her.

"That it's all fake." She coughs and looks at me disgusted. "Anyway, I should go and see where Christian is. I'm sorry I completely forgot to ask what your name was?"

"Lily Lincoln." She says, like she's the queen.

"Well it was nice meeting you Lola." I say, deliberately getting her name wrong. I walk off with a smug look on my face knowing she's probably giving me a bitchy glare.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I don't know when I'll be able to write again this week because I'm on holiday until Monday but I'll try and get another chapter up tonight before I leave. Sorry that it took so long today I woke up and had an impulse to die my hair blue. So now I'm a smurf :) hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep commenting!**

 **Sophie x**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

When I reach Christian he's talking to another man and they're laughing together. He spots me and smiles, tucking me under his arm. "There she is. Uncle Joe, this is Ana. My gorgeous girlfriend." I blush at his words and I reach my hand out to shake it but he laughs and pulls me into a hug.

"Hey, we Grey's don't do handshakes, we're a huggin family!" I hear a strong New York accent and immediately love him. "Eh, she's beautiful Christian! Where'd ya get a stunner like this one huh?" I blush again and he smiles.

"We met at her college." Then a woman walks over with a hot dog.

"These hot dogs are better than last years. Little pieces a fried gold I'll tell ya that fer nothin." I smile and she beams at me. "Oh my god how rude of me! I'm Camilla but you can call me Camie sweetheart. My oh my! You're gorgeous! I tell ya if my Joe wasn't taken he'd be all over you!" We all laugh and continue to have a lovely conversation. I can't believe all these people are so accepting. I love them all already and they're so welcoming of a stranger in their family, apart from one super bitch I could mention. Lily Lincoln has been eyeing me up all day, who Christian told me is Elena Lincoln's daughter. Eventually I get bored of it and just before we're about to leave she goes into the bathroom I follow her. When she comes back out she jumps when I'm standing right in front of her, then she gives me a dirty look.

"Excuse me." She tries to step around me but I block her exit.

"What's your problem with me?" She places her hand on her heart as if offended by my question.

"I don't know what you mean." I roll my eyes at her.

"Oh please, cut the bullshit." Her face changes and she steps forward so that she's further in my face.

"Ok. You wanna know what my problem is? You're temporary. Christian does this all the time. Fucks pretty girls for a while then comes back to me. He'll get bored of you soon. He always, comes back, to me. You see these people all thinking that you're his first girlfriend well honey, that would be me. And I'll get him back, and next time, it won't just be iced coffee you'll get covered in." She laughs. "Look at you. You think he'd stay with a mousy girl like you for long? Don't make me laugh. It's pathetic really, you thinking he'll stay. He's only with you because you make him look even better looking. You don't know what's coming. So stay away from my man and we won't have a problem." I'm close to tears but I don't want to show it in front of her so I close the gap between us and stand straighter.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but I can see right through you. Underneath that fake bitch bravado you're just a scared, jealous foul mouthed, immature little girl. And I think it's time that you understand that Christian isn't yours. He never was. He loves me, he wants me and he's got me. Not you. If he wanted a fake blonde bitch like you he would go for it but he doesn't so he's not going to. So get that into your chemical covered, peroxide soaked head of yours and then we won't have a problem. Because trust me, me having a problem with you is so much worse than you having a problem with me. And you can tell that to your witch of a mother as well." I turn and leave her in the bathroom looking shocked and hurt. I fight back the tears until I make it out of the house. Christian is waiting for me by the car and smiles, then his face immediately drops when he sees my face.

"You ok?" I wipe a stray tear from my cheek and storm round to my side of the car.

"No I'm not fucking ok." I get in the car and slam the door. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I snap. "You going to start the car or just sit there?" He rolls his eyes then starts the car, driving out the driveway.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess."

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend?" He furrows his brows confused.

"I just did."

"No, you're first girlfriend." He still looks confused.

"That's still you baby." I huff and fold my arms.

"The girl you always go back to after you're finished with your fuck buddies. Lily Lincoln ring any bells? Fake hair, fake tits, fake personality?" He looks down.

"Ana I-"

"You what? You're sorry you failed to tell me that your girlfriend would be there?" He sighs.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"That's not what she said."

"Fuck what she said Ana! Do you believe me, your boyfriend or her, a person you just met?"

"Yeah well, not sure she's a person, she's barely human." He tuts at me.

"Ana."

"What?"

"You shouldn't speak about people like that. It's immature." I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming at him. I stay in silence until we get back to the apartment. I ignore him and walk straight into the kitchen where I open the fridge and get out wine and a glass. I start pouring a large glass when Christian walks in. "You shouldn't be drinking that much Ana-" I shoot him a look. "Ok, you can, sorry." I pour the contents into my glass and take a gulp. He walks forward. "So, you still mad-"

"-Yes I'm still fucking mad!" I scream, flinging the empty bottle across the room, he dodges it and it hits the wall, smashing. "Why didn't you tell me she would be there huh? You think I'd make a scene?"

"Well that's all you seem to be doing nowadays." I throw my hands up and walk out the room with my eyes wide. He follows me. "Why are we fighting so much Ana?" I turn and start hitting him in the chest.

"Maybe because you're such a fucking idiot that doesn't tell me anything." He grabs my wrists and I start crying.

"Hey, please stop Ana. What did she say to you?" He pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair.

"She said that I was mousy and that I was pathetic thinking that you would stay with me. That you were only with me to make yourself look better. And that you're not going to be with me for long." I say through sobs.

"Ana have I ever given you any reason to think I was bored? That I would leave?" I shake my head. "Exactly. Your are the most interesting person I've ever met. You're wonderfully weird, and beautifully innocent. You beguile me Ana, you're like newly cut grass, the smell after rain, fresh sheets, that song that you'll always remember or the line of a book that you'll never forget. You are new, and exciting and refreshing. You are mine and I love you, Anastasia Rose Steele. I'm never giving you up, not for anything, or anyone, including that bitch Lily Lincoln. So stop freaking out, and only believe what I tell you ok? Because you're my one and only, and I will never stop loving you." I hold his face and kiss him with all the love I can pour into it.

"I love you so much." I say, sniffing.

"I love you too baby, always."

 **A/N - Hi guys! Thank you for being patient while I was away. I've finished this story now so the updates will be more constant. No more breaks. Thank you for reading always and I hope you all had a lovely weekend!**

 **Sophie x**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

The next day I apologise for being such an idiot. She just got to me and I hated that she made me doubt Christian. I found out that he had sex with her once when he was drunk and she didn't stop trying to hook up with him, it was all a ploy to get back at me. She even called Christian and told him that I had attacked her in the bathroom but he through it all back in her face when he asked her about the iced coffee incident. She hung up immediately and he said he wanted to find a way to get her arrested for assault but I said that all that needed to happen was her to get scared off, which happened. We left our arguments and anger back in Seattle and as soon as we get back to Portland I call Kate. "Steele! How was your weekend!"

"It had it's ups and downs. You wanna come over?" I say, making some tea.

"Yeah, one moment." I hear a knock on the door and frown. When I open it I'm nearly knocked over by a strawberry blonde mess. "I've missed you!" She screams.

"I've missed you too, but why were you waiting outside my apartment?" She laughs and hits my arm.

"I wasn't waiting outside my apartment you idiot. That's weird. I was on a run when you called me and I was just about to run past." I nod and when she stands back I can see that she's wearing her running gear. Then I hear Christian walk out the bathroom and remember he went to take a shower. He doesn't know Kate is here. She's already made her way to the sofa when he comes walking in naked, not seeing her.

"You know what?" He says, walking over to me.

"Christian-"

"-I have the burning desire to give you the best orgasm you've ever had, sound good?" Then he grabs my ass and kisses me long and hard, leaving me a bit dizzy.

"Kate's here." I whisper and his eyes widen, then he turns to see Kate standing there with her jaw dropped, eyeing the part of his body that is standing to attention. "Kate!" I say, standing in front of him. She nods and covers her eyes.

"I'm sorry! Sorry! I'll go, I'll speak to you later Ana. Bye Mr Big Di- Grey." She bumps into the door before leaving and I start laughing. He stares at me.

"Ana! That wasn't funny!"

"That was hilarious, so that's two students who've seen your dick. Any others I should be aware of?" I laugh and he smacks my ass. "Hey, that hurt!" He smiles devilishly and I bite my lip.

"Come here." I walk to him and pull him to me, kissing him passionately.

"Now what was that about giving me the best orgasm I've ever had?" I start stroking him and he smiles secretively.

"Oh, now you're interested?" He raises his eyebrows. I nod. "What if I say the offers off?"

"Well then so is this." I take my hand away and he pouts.

"Fine." He sighs dramatically making me laugh, then he practically yanks me into my bedroom, pushing me onto the bed. "I want to do something new, is that alright?" I nod, then he undresses me, kissing every part of my body apart from what I want him to kiss the most. "Ok, I want you to touch yourself." I sit up straight.

"Wait what?" He smiles again.

"You heard me." I continue to stare at him. "I'll do it too if you want." I'm not going to lie the thought of watching him do that really turns me on. Maybe I can do it, so keeping eye contact with him I run my hand down my body, then open my legs slowly, until I get to my folds. I don't know what to do, I just start rubbing in circular motions and when I get to a specific spot my hips buck.

"Wow." I breathe, I start rubbing there and close my eyes, leaning into my touch.

"Look at me Ana." He says in a dominant voice. My eyes snap open and he's looking at me, his eyes a few shades darker, almost black. "Good girl. Now, make yourself come." I furrow my brow. "It should be easy for you Ana, you're very responsive."

"I don't know how." I say shyly. He smiles.

"Just put two fingers inside yourself until you find your g-spot then keep going." I hesitantly slide two fingers inside myself, it takes me a while but I find a place that feels really good, soon I find myself writhing on the covers, I can feel my orgasm building, and it doesn't take me long to release and shudder, crying out. As soon as it subsides Christian thrusts into me, causing me to cry out again. He goes at a dangerously fast pace, he's never been this deep before and it feels wonderful. "Oh Ana." He comes after a few more thrusts then collapses on top of me.

"You're right." I say, playing with his hair as his head rests on my stomach.

"What?" He turn his head so that he's facing me.

"That was the best orgasm I've ever had." He chuckles and moves up the bed to me.

"You make me so happy Ana. Ecstatic even. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You're right I am a rare breed. A hidden gem, a diamond in the rough-"

"-Shut up." He kisses me and I giggle. "You're not though."

"Gee, thanks." He laughs again.

"No, not like that. You don't hide your beauty. You wear your feelings on the outside. You showcase what you have and that is just perfection. You don't hold back with your emotions, you just let everything out, and I love that about you." I smile down at him.

"I love you too."

Two Months Later...

I hear a knock on the door and run to open it. I see a massive bouquet of roses and when he lowers them down he peers over them with a goofy grin on his face and I laugh. "Happy valentines day baby." He kisses me quickly. "Ceux-ci sont pour toi mon amour." He says handing the flowers to me.

"Thank you." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck. He walks through with me clinging on to him, dragging my feet along the floor and I giggle. "I have a present for you!" I say, once he puts me down. I run into my bedroom and get the present from under my bed then run back into my living room. "Open it!" He takes it and shakes it, hearing it rattle.

"Hm, I might open it later." He says, teasing me.

"Christian!" He laughs and rips of the paper. Then he smiles warmly.

"I love it. Thank you so much." He says giving me a tight hug and kiss.

"There's more, look under the box." He does so and gasps, underneath the model glider there is a framed collage of all our pictures taken together. He looks up and he has tears in his eyes.

"Oh Ana. I love you." He picks me up and whirls me round. "Ok, now it's time for my present." I grin at him as he gets a small box out of his pocket. He gives it to me looking excited and I open it. Inside I take out a key with a black rim.

"Christian, what did you do." I say, eyeing the unmistakable car key. He smiles and takes my hand, leading me outside. We stand in front of a car and I stare at him.

"Happy valentines day." He kisses my cheek. I continue to stare at him.

"Christian you did not buy a car."

"Nope. I bought you a car. This, is an Audi A3. Your, Audi A3." My eyes widen as he goes on. Then I smile.

"You bought me a car?" He nods and I laugh. "A car! Christian! You bought me a fucking car!" I jump on him and he laughs.

"You like it?"

"I love it! This is ridiculous though Christian! Most boyfriends buy their girlfriends a necklace or a ring, but not a car!" I kiss him long and hard.

"Well tough. I did it and now it's yours so there." He says, feigning and stern look.

"Well I guess I'd have to accept it then." He kisses me. "What are we doing today?" He taps his nose and I giggle.

"It's a surprise. A surprise we have to leave for in." He looks at his very expensive looking watch. "Five minutes." I grin and squeal in excitement. "Let's go." I nod and he takes my hand, pulling me to his car.

When we pull up I look out the window and gasp. "Oh Christian." There is a gorgeous log cabin surrounded by woods. It's secluded and beautiful. "It's gorgeous." He smiles and takes my hand.

"You like it?" I nod eagerly. "Good, because it's ours for the day, and night." He wiggles his eyebrows around and I laugh. We get out the car and run inside. It's absolutely gorgeous with it's old looking sofa and furry rug in front of a fireplace. It's so romantic. I notice that there is food laid out on the carpet, with champagne and rose petals scattered around the room.

"Oh Christian. This is-" I'm silenced by his lips on my mouth. After dinner we go out for a romantic walk and I notice a small pool in an enclosed space in the woods. "Come on." I say, stripping off my clothes that Taylor brought me. He looks at me warily once I'm completely naked. "Come on Christian! You scared?" I only had to challenge him for him to start undressing. We run and jump in together, and I welcome the cool water on my skin. He swims over to me and wrap my arms and legs around him. We kiss for god knows how long before I feel him inside me. I throw my head back and moan, and he runs his tongue from the top of my breasts to my neck. We both come loudly in the water and swim for a few minutes before getting out, dressing and wandering back to the cabin where we make love most of the night.

 **A/N - Hi guys! A lot of people either didn't like Ana or Christian in the last chapter. I just want to say that they have to have lows in the relationship to appreciate the highs. I don't like writing fights between them but if they were happy all the time it wouldn't make sense. Thank you for reading!**

 **Sophie x**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

We're lying in bed, my head is resting on Christian's chest when I notice his scars again. I reach my hand up and touch one and he flinches slightly. "Ana." I look up at him and his eyes are wide.

"What? You let me touch you all the time." He sits up.

"Yeah but not there." I look at him confused and he sighs. "Ok, look I know that you've been waiting so patiently for me to tell you what happened to me as a child. But I hate reliving it. And I'm afraid that if I tell you you might leave." I shake my head. "Ok. I'll do it. But you have to bare with me, it's not easy remembering this stuff."

"Tell me about it." I say, smiling at him lopsidedly. He smiles back and takes a deep breath.

"When I was four my mom killed herself. She was a crack whore, a drunk, she neglected me, she was the worst mother anyone could have asked for. She had this pimp, who would come home and when he was angry he would take off his belt and beat me with it. Or, he used to use me as an ash tray." I gasp and he closes his eyes. "He put his cigarettes out on my chest and back, and when my mom died he found her and left, he didn't call anybody. He just left me with her. I had to eat frozen peas for four days until someone found us. And then Grace and Carrick adopted me, I didn't speak until Mia came. She was the reason I started talking and interacting with my family. But I couldn't be touched. I couldn't stand it. Whenever someone touched me I would always freak out. I could still feel the burning of the cigarettes on my skin whenever someone touched me. But you changed that. I don't know what it was, but when you first bumped into me you were touching my chest. I didn't even notice because I was captivated by your eyes, you lips, your everything. You were the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen. I knew that you were different from the minute I laid eyes on you. And boy was I right because, for the first time in my life I value someone more than I value my own life. You are my life Ana, and I could never let you go." He starts crying and I pull him to me.

"Shh, it's ok. Thank you for telling me, it means so much that you trust me enough to tell me what happened to you. I love you." He sniffs and holds my face.

"I love you too." He pulls me to him and we lie back, just staring at the ceiling, listening to each other breathe, knowing that this is where I want to be for the rest of my life.

When I wake up I can't feel Christian with me. So I get out of bed and put on one of his tshirts then make my way down the corridor. I hear the faint sound of a piano as I get closer to him. When I walk into the living room I see him playing a piano in the corner that I never noticed. I recognise the piece. The one that he told me about. "Transcriptions by Bach." He jumps and turns around, then smiles.

"Hey. Come here." I walk forward and sit down next to him. He pulls me to him and kisses my hair. "Play me something." I smile and start to play one of my favourite love songs. When I finish he pulls me back into his arms. "What was that?"

"Passion by Hikaru Utada. It's my favourite love song to play." He smiles at me and I kiss him. "Why aren't you in bed?" He looks down. "Christian." I hold his face in my hands. "You can tell me anything." His eyes fill with tears and he takes a deep breath in.

"I had a nightmare." My heart goes out to this lost boy with a troubled soul he has inside him. I kiss his forehead and pull him into my arms.

"You wanna talk about it?" He shakes his head. "It'll help you." He slowly sits up and wipes his eyes.

"First it was the pimp burning me, which is what my nightmares used to be about when I had them-"

"-You don't have them anymore?" He shakes his head.

"Not since I started sleeping with you." He says with such sincerity I can't help but grin. "Then it changed and you were there. I was standing in front of you and you were scared of me. You started running away from me and no matter how fast I ran I couldn't get to you. Then you disappeared and I - I was left alone." He looks so sad that I can't help the tears that fall from my eyes.

"Oh baby. I will never leave you. What happened in your past shaped who you are today, and I love that man more than anything in this world. Even more than I love, chocolate cake." He chuckles lightly at my reference. "So I will never leave you. You're stuck with me Grey, and there's nothing you can do about it." He smiles at me.

"You're amazing." He pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling him with my back against the piano. I nod.

"I know." We both laugh and then he slips inside me. I moan and start moving up and down on him. I sit forward and bite his neck, he growls and thrusts into me, both of us meeting a perfect rhythm. Then I have an idea. I start sucking on his neck, knowing that I'll leave a mark and that he won't be able to hide it. He picks me up and lays me on the piano, going faster. I rake my nails down his back, leaving red lines across his skin. When we both finish he lifts me and carries me to bed, I then fall into a deep sleep with my man wrapped around me.

 **A/N - If you haven't heard Passion by Hikaru Utada then it's really worth a listen, it's a beautiful love song. Thanks for reading!**

 **Sophie x**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

When we get back Christian has to go back to his apartment to do some work so I'm sat watching an episode of Friends when I start doing some math in my head. Wait a minute, this can't be right. My eyes widen and I take out my phone as fast as I can without dropping it. "Hello-"

"-Kate meet me at the pharmacy in ten minutes. It's a code red situation. I repeat, a code red situation." I hang up before she can reply and grab my keys, making my way out the door.

We're sitting in the bathroom at my apartment in silence when Kate says, "Ana you're probably not it'll be fine."

"Will it? Will it!" I know I'm getting panicky and over dramatic but I feel crazy right now.

"Calm down Steele. You're going into the bad place!" She raises her hands up and and down gesturing for me to calm down.

"I'm trying Kate but I'm freaking out, I'm freaking out! I'm twenty one, I can't do this yet. I can't do this." I run my hands through my hair and Kate grabs my face.

"Now listen. I think you're over reacting, it'll be fine. But if it isn't and you are, then you have to tell Christian-"

"-But I-"

"-Lips moving still talking!" I roll my eyes at her. "You have to tell Christian because whatever happens he will support you through everything. He loves you so much that even if a higher power were to tell him to leave you he would say hell no and kick their ass. You have to be strong Ana. If you are, there are ways that you can deal with it." I look at her with worried eyes.

"You mean - the A word?" I say, in a small voice. She nods.

"Either of them. Could you give it away if you were?" She holds my hands and squeezes them.

"I don't know. I don't think I could go through all of that and then just give it away to some stranger." She nods in understanding.

"What about the other A word?"

"Oh god I don't think so. Like, it's not my life, it would be my fault it's there and I couldn't just kill it because of my mistake." She nods again. Then she hops up after a while.

"Can you just pee on the damn stick Ana?!" She shouts then apologises.

"Ok. I'll do it." Kate stands in the doorway while I pee on the stick. We go to the living room to wait for it. After a few second of silence I throw my hands up in the air. "Oh my god this is the longest two minutes of my life!"

"Just relax Steele. You'll be fine, just breathe. You don't want to stress out the baby." I shoot her a look and she moves back. "Ok I get it. Too soon, not funny, alright." We sit for another couple of minutes and the timer on my phone goes off. "Shit. Do you want me to read it?" I nod and she takes it from the counter. She looks at me then the test then back at me again. "It's positive." Suddenly I feel my world crashing down around me.

"Positive? It's positive? No, no it can't be. I can't do this! What the fuck am I going to do? What am I going to tell Christian? My parents, oh god my parents. Shit, oh fuck! I can't do this! Oh my god I can't do this. I'm still in college what am I going to do? It's positive?" Kate looks at me.

"No it's negative." I stare at her.

"What?" She smirks at me.

"It's negative. You're not pregnant."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Well yeah I lied before. Great news huh?" She stands up and holds her arms out for a hug but I just stand there and she looks a bit awkward. "Ok, feeling like this wasn't the best thing to do." She keeps looking at me. "Well I'm gonna set this down." She puts the stick on the table. "I'm gonna wash my hands then hopefully you won't be weird. Can't believe I touched your pee stick. The things I do for you girl." She murmurs as she walks to the bathroom. I walk over, sit down on the sofa and pick up the stick. She was right, it's negative. I feel a wave of relief flood over me then the door opens and I turn to see Christian smiling at me.

"Hey baby, what's that?" He says, looking at the stick. I panic and throw it under the sofa.

"Nothing!" Little do I know the sofa has no back and the test has slid out from underneath the sofa to right in front of his feet.

"Ana." He says, with warning in his tone. He bends down and picks it up. "What the fuck is this." I close my eyes and he steps forward. "I won't ask you again Anastasia, what the fuck is this?" I stand up and turn around.

"It's a - candy stick for a dip dab?" I try and defuse his cold stare but he doesn't stop.

"Don't bullshit me Anastasia." He can clearly see what it is but he wants me to say it. I know he does. I look down at the floor.

"It's a pregnancy test." I whisper, my voice barely audible.

"What?" His voice is raising and I know by now Kate has washed her hands and is probably sitting on the sink terrified to come out because of Mr Shouty out here.

"It's a pregnancy test Christian! Ok? I missed my period." He continues to glare at me.

"But you were taking the pill! You can't be fucking pregnant!" I look down. "Ana. When was the last time you took your pill." I continue go look down. "Ana. Look at me." I look up at him and his stare is still icy cold. "When."

"Look I forget sometimes ok? I've been busy with studying and I've forgotten sometimes-"

"-And you didn't think to tell me! God Ana that's so fucking careless!" I avoid eye contact with him and wait for him to speak and when he doesn't I see he's staring at the lines. "Well what the fuck do these lines mean? Are you pregnant?" I rush forward and take it off him.

"No, I'm not Christian. I'm not pregnant." He holds my face between his hands.

"Are you sure?" I nod and he breathes out. I frown at him. "Don't be offended Ana it's just that - well I'm not ready for that yet-"

"-You're not? Oh I'm sorry, I forgot that it was your uterus that some foetus parties in for nine months, ruins your body and then decides to shoot out of you like a log flume ride! No wait, that's me! Not you, me! If anyone's life would have changed it would have been mine Christian. You could have just ran away back to Seattle and forget I ever existed when I would be stuck here without anyone but a baby that reminds me of you. You could have had nothing to do with it, it's all on me. Not you." He stands there, looking hurt. He walks forward and holds my shoulders.

"Do you really think that?"

"The log flume thing? Yeah they come out covered in all this gunk and stuff and once it's past the head it just comes shooting out-"

"-No, about me leaving you. Me running away. You think I would do that?" I look up at him and shrug.

"I dunno, would you?" I look up at him through my eyelashes and give him my best puppy dog eyes.

"How could I run away from a face like that?" He leans in and kisses me, then pulls me into his arms. "I would never leave you."

"Not for all the tea in China?" I say into his chest and he chuckles.

"Not for all the people in China, Ana." I look up at him.

"That's a lot of people dude." He nods.

"1.393 billion as of July 1st 2014. That's 19.24% of the worlds population." I laugh.

"You are too clever you know that?" He nods and I smack his arm. We stay embracing for what seems like forever until we hear a bang. We both look up to see Kate trying to sneak out the apartment.

"I finished washing my hands. I'll just." She points her thumbs in the direction of the door. When she leaves Christian picks me up bridal style and I squeal.

"What are you doing?" I say.

"I'm making love to my girlfriend." He looks down at the test that's still in my hand. "Now throw that thing away and join me won't you? Can't do it by myself." I raise my eyebrows. "No." I pout and fling the test halfway across the room. "Right. Let's go Miss Steele. To the bedroom!" He announces and runs with me in his arms to the bedroom while I giggle. That went so much better than expected.

 **A/N - Hi guys! This is the only update today, I've been sooo busy. And a big happy birthday to Christian Grey! :) Keep reviewing and telling me what you think!**

 **Sophie x**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Four Months Later...

I can't believe I'm graduating already. This has been such a crazy year, and I'm not going to be at college anymore, I'm moving in with my billionaire boyfriend. I get brought out of my thoughts when Kate taps me on the shoulder. "There's Ray." I turn my head and see Ray, but I also see another person with him.

"Mom!" I sprint over to her and nearly knock her off her feet.

"Easy Annie, she's still getting better honey." I just can't stop smiling. My mom hits Ray's arm.

"Let her hug me! Heck I'm just glad to be out of that humid dump I call home, I'm so proud of you baby girl." I hug her again. She did get help and started takin her prescribed medication as well. She still has her bad days but she's better, she's thinking clearer and I couldn't be happier to see her here. I turn to Ray and hug him, then see that he's a bit emotional.

"You got something in your eye dad?" He nods, wiping his tears.

"Dust or something. Shall we take our seats?" He says to my mom and she nods, smiling up at him. They haven't said that they're getting back together, but they've been giving each other little glances now and then that Kate says Christian and I do, so I'm not really sure what to expect, or whether my mom wants a relationship. But Ray still loves her, he would do anything for her, I used to think about how much I wanted a man to love me as much as Ray loves her, and now I do. I smile at the thought of Christian. We've been together for eight months now and we're still as loved up as we were when we first met. Elliot is coming down for graduation because he said he wanted to "See his future sister-in-law graduate." But I think it's so he can meet Kate. Mia is already down here with Ethan and Grace and Carrick are coming here with Elliot. We're having a huge graduation dinner with us Steele's, the Kavanagh's and the Grey's. It's going to be amazing.

"Ok Steele, let's go to our seats!" I nod and we walk towards the big hall with all our fellow students. When I sit down I see Christian scanning the room for me up on the stage. His eyes find mine and they light up, he smiles brilliantly and I nearly fall down. I smile back and sit down. Elena Lincoln makes a speech congratulating us on our achievements and a bunch of shit that I don't listen to. She stayed away from me ever since I spoke to

Lily, who has also stayed away from me as well. Then she welcomes Christian to the stage and everyone claps while girls swoon at the sight of him. I hear two girls in front of me talk about him.

"How can he be with that girl? He's gorgeous and she's so-"

"-Plain?"

"Yeah!" I lean forward and tap their shoulders.

"Yeah, she's a real mousy bitch don't you think?" They stare at me in shock before mumbling an apology and turning back around. Christian starts talking and I zone out completely when he makes eye contact with me. He's so passionate about what he's talking about and I love that about him. He's so beautiful. I honestly don't think I could love him more. It's not been long but I couldn't imagine my life without him, we're going to live together after all of this. Start our life together. I can help but grin at him and he falters slightly in his speech but it was only enough for just me to notice. When he finishes he smiles at me and all the girls sigh. I roll my eyes and they start reading out names. It's takes ages to get to my name and as I get to Christian he shakes my hand and I feel that spark that I always feel when he touches me.

"Congratulations, Miss Steele." He says, smirking.

"Thank you, Mr Grey." I say, equally as sarcastic as he did. I make my way off the stage and that's it. I'm done with college. I'm an official adult.

We're at the Kavanagh's for our graduation party, Kate and I are upstairs when the Grey's come. I run down and greet Christian with a hug and lingering kiss when Kate walks through the door. Elliot looks up and sees her and they both look star struck. Wow, love at first sight. Christian leans over to me.

"They're in love already. That was almost as quick as us." I turn and smile at him, then tilt my head up so that he kisses me softly. We head into the dining room to have dinner. Elaine and Andrew Kavanagh are the most lovely people. Kate's dad creeps me out a bit, but I think that's just because he's really intimidating and rich. Says the woman with the CEO boyfriend. Elaine turns to Grace.

"You have lovely children Grace, you're a wonderful mother." Grace smiles warmly at her children seated around the table.

"They may all be grown ups but they're still my little babies. I can't believe one of them is moving in with their partner, it's wonderful but it makes me feel so old." Christian and I look at each other. I haven't told Kate we're not living together yet. Shit. Kate looks confused at Ethan.

"You are Mia are going to live together?" Ethan shakes his head.

"No, we're moving in together after I've finished college. Not everyone has graduated yet Kate." She sticks her tongue out at him and looks to Grace, glancing quickly at me.

"Who's moving in together then?" We all stay silent, Grace realises and keeps quiet. She looks at me. "Ana?"

"Hm?" I look up at her and she obviously sees the guilt on my face because her eyes fill with tears and she gets up and storms out of the room. They all look at me.

"Oh Ana I'm so sorry. I didn't know." Grace says looking worried. I look at her and smile.

"It's fine Grace. She had to find out sometime." Elliot excuses himself to go and check if she's ok. When they don't come down after we've finished desert and moved into the living room I go and see if she's alright. I go up the stairs then down the corridor to Kate's room. I don't pay attention and open the door, my eyes widening at the scene before me. Kate is sat naked at the edge of her bed with Elliot's head in between her legs, she's writhing and moaning and I cover my ears and close my eyes. "I'm so sorry! I'll - I'll go!" I run out the room and close the door before they have a chance to talk to me. I quickly move down the stairs and back into the living room. I avoid eye contact with all of them. "They're fine." I sit next to Christian and he puts his arm around me.

"You ok?" I look up at him and giggle.

"They were really ok, Christian. Like you and me last night ok." I whisper to him and he nods.

"Wait, which time?"

"The second time." He raises his eyebrows.

"Wow, well done Kate and El." We both laugh and start a conversation with the rest of the group. Surprisingly Elliot and Kate don't come down for the rest of the evening and god can only imagine what they're doing. As Christian and I turn down the bed in one of the five spare bedrooms I can't help but think about Kate.

"Ana stop overthinking it. She'll forgive you and at this rate I wouldn't be surprised if she moves in with Elliot." I love how he knows what I'm thinking.

"I know, I just need to speak to her first thing, or at least once she's done with Elliot." He laughs and we get into bed. We cuddle up next to each other and lay in silence before I think of something. "You know, this will be the first day in fourteen days that we haven't had sex." He nods.

"Well that wouldn't be the case if you hadn't taken a shower by yourself this morning." I chuckle.

"I needed to shave! You wouldn't have wanted to watch me shave." He scoffs. "Would you?"

"Well when I have before it turned me on. Watching you make tea is sexy Ana." I giggle at him and shake my head then I realise what he just said.

"When have you watched me shave?" He stays silent and I sit up. "You dirty pervert." He grins at me and winks.

"Can you blame me?" He sits up and kisses me and suddenly it becomes fifteen days in a row that we've had sex.

When I wake up in the morning my first thought is speaking to Kate and the second is the hard thing pressing into my thigh. It's not very often that I wake up before him so I figure I'll make it a nice surprise. I pull the covers back carefully then take him in my hands and run my tongue over the tip. When I put all of him in my mouth he stirs then looks down wide eyed. "Holy shit that's hot." I smile and continue to suck until he pulls me up and I lower myself onto him slowly. We take a shower afterwards and once we're dressed we go downstairs for breakfast. I see Kate sat next to Elliot, they're snuggled up close to each other when she looks up at me.

"Kate can I have a word?" She nods and stands up, walking outside into the garden. I shut the door behind me. "Look, I didn't want-"

"-Why didn't you tell me Ana? Did you think I wouldn't let you live with your boyfriend? Did you think I would hate you?" I shake my head.

"No! No, I didn't think those things I just, I don't know. The dream was to live together like Monica and Rachel after college and I wanted that to happen it's just that, Christian asked me a few months ago and I said yes. But the whole time I thought of what you would say. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I'm sorry that you had to hear it like this. But I love you like a sister Kate and I couldn't bare it if you were mad at me." She smiles.

"Don't be silly, I'm not mad. I don't why I didn't think you would want to live with your boyfriend who also lives in Seattle. And I'll only be twenty minutes away so it'll be just like we were never apart. And I'm sorry about last night I don't know what happened it was just an impulse and-"

"-Trust me it's fine. The amount of times you've caught Christian and I, I deserved it. And I know all about spontaneity." She grins at me.

"Oh yeah Miss I-Have-Sex-In-Lakes." We giggle and she holds my shoulders. "So we're ok?" I nod and she pulls me in for a hug when Elliot comes out.

"Ooo, what's going on out here? You guys gonna kiss?" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"If Christian was out here he'd kick your ass." He laughs and puts his arm round both of us.

"I'd like to see him try. And he's not here right now so." He leans in and tries to fake kiss me and I push away laughing. "Come on Ana! Just one kiss!" He runs after me laughing and I keep running while Kate howls. Eventually he gives up and falls to the ground panting and clutching his stomach. "Ok, ok. You win banana." I put my foot on him and put my fist in the air when Christian comes out.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He says, smirking at his brother under my foot.

"Elliot tried to kiss me so I outran him and he's dead now." Christian's eyes bug out of his head but Kate pats his arm for reassurance.

"Don't worry Mr G, it was just a joke. You think Elliot's balls would still be in tact if he had tried for real?" Christian laughs.

"Ah, so I see you've already got Elliot under your spell huh?" She nods and Elliot nods, while I help him up.

"Yep, she's got me all tied up. In all senses of the phrase." He leans in and they start making out. Christian and I avert our eyes and laugh to ourselves.

"Well we should get going. Thanks for having us Andrew and Elaine." I say as we make our way out.

"Oh it's no problem dear we had a wonderful evening. We should do this again sometime." I nod and we say goodbye, leaving.

"Next task." He looks at me while I drive us back to my soon to be old apartment. "Packing." I smile and nod, while my eyes stay on the road.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm having a writers block at the moment so I'm in a bit of a pickle at the moment. It took me so long to write this. Please bare with me for the time being, and keep reviewing, some of the stuff you all write makes my day :) Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

"Oh Ana come on please! It's our last night together before you move!" I look at her jutted out lip and sigh.

"Ok. But I'm not getting drunk. You can kiss that theory goodbye." She literally jumps up in the air and starts clapping.

"Oh it's gonna be so fun Ana! We're gonna have the best time ever! Ok, we need to get you ready. We can do you hair and makeup, you can borrow one of my dresses!" I have to admit her excitement is infectious, and I find myself succumbing to her makeover a few seconds later.

Two hours later I am bathed, shaved and made up to perfection. I gaze at myself in the mirror, seeing how my curves are highlighted by the dress that Kate put me in. It's a midnight blue bodycon dress, though it's got a hole cut out the back and to the sides, showing off my waist a fraction. It comes down to just above my knees and she's put me in see through black stockings, with deep blue heels. She curled my hair and gathered the top layer, plaiting it and twisting it at the back then securing it. My makeup is a light smokey eye with some nude lipstick. I feel like a million dollars to be honest. And I'm lucky Christian isn't here or he would rip this dress right off me. Mind you, he can't stop touching me when I'm in his sweats, I think he's just a generally aroused man. Kate tells me the cab is ready so I take a deep breath and walk out as best I can in these heels. "Steele! You look hot! Where did these come from?" She pokes at my breasts and I giggle.

"Stop it! Come on let's go." She nods and smiles at me before taking my hand and leading me out the apartment. When we get there I see a lot of our college acquaintances are already there. I find myself ordering a Cosmo and one I've finished my sixth I'm dancing wildly with Kate, moving my hips and my arms as if independent from my body. A few hours later I am very drunk and can hardly walk without stumbling in these shoes. I stand up and Kate asks me where I'm going. "To the bathroom. I have to - I have to pee." She nods and waves me off, I walk to the bathroom and wait in line. I scroll down my contacts and see Christian's name, then giggle at how angry he'd be with me if he found out I was this drunk. So in my state I thought it was a fabulous idea to call him and tell him I definitely wasn't. He picks up after a few moments.

"Ana." He sounds so happy to hear from me it makes my drunken heart melt.

"Hey babyyyy." I say, slurring.

"Ana? Are you ok?" I giggle.

"Yeah, I was calling to tell you that I'm definly not drunk. And in fact, listen, I've had like two drunks - drinks. Oops." I giggle again and he sighs.

"Ana are you drunk?"

"Stupid queston Mr Grey. What will you do now?"

"Go home now. Drink lots of water and I'll see you in the morning." I scoff at him.

"You need to take a chill pill man! You're so bossy! Don't get me wrong, I love you and you're the best sex I ever had. Well, you're the only sex I've ever had but you boss me around too much honey!" He sighs. "Are you angry with me?"

"Yes I'm fucking angry. Where are you?" I gasp.

"I dunno. Some bar. Why?"

"Im coming to get you." I gasp again. He hangs up and I put my hand to my mouth.

"Oh no! He was angry, wasn't he?" I say to the girl next to me. She just stares at me so I look at her and leave the line in search for Kate. "Kate!" I say, not even loud enough to turn the heads of the people dancing next to me. I make my way outside and rub my arms as the air is getting chilly. I feel strong arms wrap around me and I pull away instantly afraid of this strangers touch.

"Hey darlin, you ok?" A tall blonde man asks me, with a thick southern accent.

"Yes thank you." I slur. He smiles at me.

"Oh good. Cos ya seemed a bit lost back there. Anythin I can do for ya?" I shake my head and try to walk away but he grabs me. "Where ya goin baby? We were just about to have some fun." I squirm and try to get out of his grasp and he chuckles. "Come on honey."

"No thank you." Is all I can manage to say. If I had been sober, he'd be on the floor with a sprained wrist by now. He continues to hold me until I feel myself being ripped out of his corse grasp.

"She said no." I look up and see Christian fuming beside me. He looks down at me to see if I'm ok then looks back up to the blonde man who's staring at him. "What the fuck are you doing staring at her? Get outta here!" The guy walks back into the bar and I relax once he's gone. Then I bed over and throw up spectacularly all over the pavement. Christian hands me a handkerchief with the initials CTG sewn into it. Do people still have these anymore? _You're rich CEO boyfriend does, obviously_. Right. He's Christian Grey. I wipe my mouth with it and look at it.

"Nice touch. I will launder this item." He shakes his head at me.

"No need. Let's go." He tries to guide me to the car across the street that I didn't notice before but I pull away.

"But Kate, she'll be worried I should tell her." He shakes his head and wraps his arms around my waist.

"She's with Elliot. She'll be fine, he'll take care of her. Can we go now?" He kisses my hair and I nod. He ushers me into the car carefully and I lean against his shoulder when I realise that Taylor is driving us. I sit up and wave through the mirror.

"Hi Taylor!" Christian pushes me back down gently and I look up at him as he huffs. "Are you mad?"

"Yes I'm fucking mad Ana! But we'll talk about the _danger_ you put yourself in tomorrow. When you're sober." I frown at him.

"But you were so nice outside." He rolls his eyes.

"That was just to get you in the car." I gasp exaggeratedly.

"That's so sneaky! You're a sneaky guy." He turns his head away from me and I pout, moving closer to him. "Please don't be mad." I put my hand over his trousers and start to rub him.

"Ana." He says. "What are you doing." I move in closer and kiss his neck.

"I want to suck your dick." I whisper then nip his earlobe and he gets me off him.

"Maybe some other time ok? Right now you're drunk and you need to go to sleep. I'm not taking advantage of you." I slap my arms against myself in protest.

"But I'm giving you the advantage!" He chuckles lightly. "Hey, you just get drunk and then we can have sex!" He smiles at me and shakes his head. We pull up outside my apartment and I stumble out the car with his help. I tap on the window and Taylor puts it down. Before he can react I wrap my arms around his and kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the ride Taylor! You're an awesome driver!" Christian pulls me off him and Taylor looks as red as a tomato. I giggle and he drives away. Christian gets out his keys and once were inside the apartment he picks me up and carries me to my room. He stands me up in front of him and tells me to hold my arms up. I do it and he lifts the hem of my dress up and over my head. "Tada!" I shout and he laughs. Then he gazes down my body.

"Holy shit Ana. You're not making this easy for me." I giggle and bat my eyelashes at him. He bends down and slides the stocking down my thighs and off my feet. "Jesus." He mutters. "So beautiful." I think he says that to himself but I hear it and smile stupidly. He then leans forward and places a soft kiss on my right thigh and I squirm. He gets back and unclasps my bra, discarding it in my laundry basket. He then takes off his tshirt and slides it over my head. He pulls me to him and kisses my forehead, then the tip of my nose. "Bed." I walk round and get under the covers, he takes off his trousers and walks out the room. He comes back in with a glass of water. "Drink all of it." He presses it to my lips and I drink all of it. "Good girl." He kisses my hair then gets in next to me wearing only his black Calvin Klein's and I turn to face him, snuggling into his neck.

"I love you Christian." He wraps his arms around me and breathes out.

"I love you too. Very much. Now go to sleep." And as if he had magical powers, I was out.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Sorry I didn't upload this yesterday, I was ridiculously busy and my computer kept restarting and deleting everything. It was a pain in the arse. So I've nearly finished this story, and it's been a great story to write, I'm gonna miss it. But I've decided to keep writing Mystery and see where it takes me. Keep reviewing!**

 **Sophie x**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

I wake up in the morning with the worst hangover from hell. Why on earth did I drink so much? And how did I end up in my own bed? The last thing I remember was calling Christian and- Oh, Christian. I put my hand to my face and sigh. This should be hilarious. I ease myself out of bed and walk to the kitchen where I see Christian at the counter drinking some coffee looking deep in thought. I stand awkwardly waiting for him to look up but he never does. I debate which way to go with this, either I could be all lovey with him or I could just let him stew until he blows up in my face. I walk over to him and clear my throat. He looks up at me and smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. Shit. "Good morning." I smile.

"Yep." He says dismissively, without looking at me.

"Ok." I say, drawing out the 'O'. I walk to the sofa and sit down, turning on the TV to dispel the silence in the room. I put on Christian's favourite episode of Friends on. "Hey Christian, it's the one you like. You know, the one with Unagi?" I turn to him and he nods without looking at me. "Christian." He ignores me. "Christian?" I say like a child. He snaps his head up and shoots me a glare, I immediately shrink back into the sofa. I sit without saying anything for about an hour. I would actually prefer him to be yelling at me than this silence. So when he gets up to go and take a shower I follow him. When I walk in he's already under the shower head, standing straight with his head against the wall. "Christian." He jumps and turns around, then rolls his eyes and shuts off the water.

"Get out Anastasia. I'm trying to take a shower."

"Christian talk to me. I hate you ignoring me." I plead. He sighs and

Gets out the shower.

"I can't talk to you right now Ana." Ok, so we're back to Ana, that's something.

"Why not?" He runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"Because I don't know what to say. I'm so fucking angry with you I can't even put it into words." He is staying strangely calm and it's alarming me. I thought he would turn into raging tornado Christian, but instead he's a light drizzle, and it's unsettling to say the least.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I won't ever do it again, I would have never intentionally put you in distress I just got a bit carried away." He shakes his head.

"It's not good enough Ana. We're supposed to be moving in together in a few days and you're out acting like an immature teenager. How can I live with someone who can't act mature and have a nice drink with her friend. Why did I have to fall in love with a child?" He mutters to himself. I take a step back and take a breath in. I know what I did was wrong but shit was it that bad? I have to try to contain my temper and my tears.

"I'm not a child." Is all I can get out in a small voice without screaming at him. He looks at me and huffs again.

"Ana, you have to admit you're immature. What you've done, I just- maybe us moving in together is a bit too soon. You're clearly not ready for an adult step like this." I just continue to look at him confused. I try to stop it but I feel my eyes fill up with tears that I violently brush away with the back of my hand.

"Fine. Maybe we shouldn't live together. In fact, you probably don't want to be around a child like me so why don't you just leave." He looks up at me worried. "Oh, sorry were you expecting me to thank you? I don't know what sort of great life experience you had the six years I wasn't born but that does not give you the right to call me, a grown woman, a child. Maybe we keep having these little arguments because you're the fucking child! You sulk just because I got drunk, for the first and last time may I add. You try to control me and tell me that I can't look after myself and that I'm a child. Maybe before you start giving life advice to other people you should try being an encouraging boyfriend instead of an asshole who thinks he knows fucking everything. God I can't even look at you right now. You want a mature action from me? Get the fuck out of my apartment before I slap you. And don't speak to me until I've calmed down." I am breathing heavily by the time I'm finished and Christian looks astonished.

"Ana-"

"-No, don't. Get out." He picks up a towel and his clothes and walks into my room to get changed. I take a few deep breaths and walk into the living room where I wait for him to get dressed. When he emerges he walks towards me and goes to kiss me goodbye but I move my face away and take a step back. He looks hurt but he just walks out and shuts the door. Finally a tear slides down my face and I kick my counter. "Fuck! Shit! Fucking shit fuck!" I scream at the ceiling. A child? I'm a child? After everything I've been through, what I've had to do in my life and I'm a child? Does he regret falling in love with me? I manage to convince myself that it doesn't matter and try watching TV again. What if he never comes back? What if he thinks that I'm breaking up with him? _Steele, this isn't pretending that it doesn't matter._ Oh god, what am I going to do? I grab my car keys and head to the one person I know who can make anything better.

It's been five days since I've seen or heard from Christian but it feels like five years. I've just sat staring blankly for 120 hours waiting for my phone to ring. But it doesn't. Not once. Is this it? Did we go one argument too far? Well I shouldn't be the one to apologise he called me a child. I just snapped, he has called me immature one too many times. But I love him so much, I desperately want to see him but I can't if he doesn't apologise for what he said. "God!" I shout, punching my pillow. My furniture has got most of my anger taken out on it. So have all the boxes. I just need an excuse to talk to him. I get brought out of my thoughts when I hear a knock at the door. I sprint to the door and fling it open with such gusto the man looks very taken aback. I deflate when I see it isn't Christian. "Can I help you?" I say politely.

"Are you Anastasia Steele?" I nod and he smiles. "We've come to get your things, for Seattle." My eyes widen.

"What's the date?" He looks at his clipboard.

"Uh, it's the 19th ma'am." Oh no. Today is the day I'm supposed to be moving in with Christian. I nod and he and three men walk in and start taking out my boxes. I take out my mobile and dial Christian's number.

"Grey." It's not his normal authoritative voice, it's sad, and sorrowful.

"It's me." I hear him gasp.

"Ana?"

"Yeah. Um, the removal men are here and they're loading up my stuff. Are we still living together?" I hear him sigh.

"I'll be over in a second. I'll see you soon."

"Ok. Bye."

"Ana?"

"Yeah?" Theres a silence until he says something.

"I love you." My heart skips a beat like it always does when he says it. I smile brightly.

"I love you too." I can practically feel his smile through the phone as we hang up. I think we can work through this. And then we can live together.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Laptop is fixed! Wooo! Back to updating normally again! Thank you for being patient but this unfortunately means a short hiatus for Mystery. It'll come back, just once I've finished this story. And we're close! So it won't be too long. Thank you as always!**

 **Sophie x**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

I'm sitting on my sofa while they load up the boxes. I hear someone clearing their throat and I look up to see Christian standing there. I smile and run to him, jumping into his arms and hugging him. "I've missed you so much." I say into his neck.

"I've missed you too." He pulls away and hold my shoulders. "Ana, I didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry, I should never have called you a child. I was just so angry that you put yourself in so much danger, you have to understand that." I nod and wrap my arms around his neck.

"I get it. I was immature and stupid and I'm sorry too. But you upset me with what you said, I just hope you know that I'm not a child. I make mistakes sure but don't we all? You have to understand that I will make mistakes but we can't keep blowing up at each other when I do. These past five days have been torture and I don't want to be without you ever." He hugs me again and kisses my hair.

"I know. When we were apart it just showed me that I can't live without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Ana." I move backwards and smile at him.

"Are you proposing Mr Grey?" He smirks at me and holds my waist.

"Not officially. But just a heads up, it'll happen someday." I raise my eyebrows.

"Oh really?" He nods with a lopsided smile.

"I love you too much to ever let you go. You're my forever Ana. I love your innocence, your beauty, your heart. You beguile me, no one has been able to do that before. I'm usually so controlled and calm but around you it's like all that disappears. I'm not that broken child who was abandoned at four. I'm not the kid who had a severe drinking problem. I'm not even a hardass CEO in your presence. I don't know what you've done to me Ana, but I want you to keep doing it, because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. So you're gonna have to spend a lot of time with me Miss Steele. Because I can't live a single day without you baby. And that's just the way it is." He leans in and kisses me deeply, making my knees weak.

"Christian, you're my world, you know that right?" He smiles brightly and I giggle. "Even if you are a hardass CEO." He sticks his tongue out at me and I do the same to him. He leans in and we start to kiss again, this time his hands travel from my waist to me ass, he rubs and then squeezes it and I moan into his mouth. He pulls away and I pout. Then he leans in to me.

"Let's get out of here. I don't want the removal men to hear you come." He says breathlessly. I nearly burst right there, so I just nod and he pulls me out of the apartment for the last time. We're in the car and he turns on the radio. I hear the first few seconds of the song and gasp, turning it up.

"This is my jam!" He chuckles as I start dancing in the seat. Then I start singing loudly in his ear when the music starts.

Wake up kids

We've got the dreamer's disease

Age 14

We got you down on your knees

So polite,

We're busy still saying please

Frienemies,

Who when you're down ain't your friend

Every night

We smash their Mercedes-Benz

First we run

And then we laugh 'til we cry

Christian starts singing with me when it gets to the chorus and I'm thrilled to have him with me again. This is perfect.

You've got the music in you

Don't let go

You've got the music in you

One dance left

This world is gonna pull through

Don't give up

You've got a reason to live

Can't forget

We only get what we give

When the song finishes I'm out of breath and Christian is laughing. "What was that song again?"

"You Get What You Give by the New Radicals. It's one of my favourites." He nods.

"I'll remember that." He smiles. I lean over and put my head on his shoulder. When we get to Escala there are paparazzi outside the car. He shakes his head then gets out the car, walks round and opens my door, looping his arm round my waist. There are fewer than there have been in the past so that I'm grateful for. We make our way through the path that Taylor cleared for us and get into the elevator. He leans over to me. "Guess what." I look up at him and he smirks. "I got the camera taken down." I smile at him then he proceeds to press the stop button, push me up against the wall and kiss me passionately. I run my fingers through his hair and he brings my legs up and wraps the around his waist. We continue to make out until I can't take it anymore, I jump down and push him onto the small bench at the back and get on top of him, straddling him. I hear the unzipping of his pants and I can feel him pull my panties aside as he thrusts into me. I moan and throw my head back, he kisses my neck and I start to move on him. "I've missed being inside you baby." He growls into my ear and I pull his face to me, kissing him with all the love I can pour into it. "I love you." He moans as he comes inside me, with me shortly following after. We just sit with our sweaty foreheads pressed against each other's. Eventually we decide to get up. I get off of him and feel something start to run down my leg.

"Oh my god. Christian!" He laughs and gives me a napkin. I clean myself up and he presses the stop button again. I can feel more coming so I cross my legs. The elevator doors open and I walk with my thighs pressed together until I hear a voice in the living room.

"Ana! You're here!" I see Mia, Grace, Carrick and Elliot sitting there. Christian holds my waist and smirks slightly, knowing what I am trying to keep in me. Mia hugs me and I hug her back carefully, any sudden moves and I could be a very embarrassed woman. Why did I have to wear a skirt today?

"It's lovely to see you all but I should go take a shower." Grace takes my hand.

"Oh nonsense you can do that later. Come and have a drink with us." Christian holds onto me and takes his mothers hand.

"Come on mom, let her take a shower, she smells anyway." I hit his arm and everyone laughs. Grace just smiles and nods and I walk awkwardly out the room and up the stairs to the bathroom. I quickly strip and get in the shower, making sure that there is no trace of Christian and I's elevator tryst let on or in my body. I hear the door open and I turn around to see Christian laughing at me. I get out and hit him several times on the chest.

"You didn't tell me they would be here!" I half shout and he laughs.

"I know. Here." He wraps me up in a huge white fluffy towel and I smile up at him.

"You're a dick." He smirks and kisses my forehead.

"I know." I try to hit him but my arms are wrapped up tightly in the towel. "I love you." He says, a sudden seriousness in his eyes. I wriggle my hands out of the towel and stroke his face.

"I love you too. Always." He smiles, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Always." He stays to 'help me get dressed' then we go back down to have dinner with his family.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So at the rate I'm going I might actually get Five Years A Slave finished before this, which is exciting but kinda sad. Please keep reviewing as it keeps me going! How do you want Christian to propose? Leave your thoughts and I'll consider some. Thank you as always and happy reading!**

 **Sophie x**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Six Months Later...

I open the box that Christian gave me so eagerly and gasp. I pull the dress out of the box and stroke it. It's grey with sequins, more at the top then they get less and less as the dress goes on. It's made out of a beautiful and soft material, it goes straight down but I know it will hug my figure. I look up at Christian who has an expectant yet nervous expression. "Christian, it's perfect." He breathes out a sigh of relief and I run to hug him. "Where did you get it?" He pulls back and taps his nose. "Oh my god! I don't even care I'm going to put it on now!"

"Ana we still have two hours until the event." I sigh and pout at him. "Plus we still need to take a shower." I fold my arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"We?" He nods, walking forward and kissing me, we barely make it to the shower before we are lost in ourselves. These past six months have been a dream. Christian and I are stronger than ever and we are still very much in love. Living with him at first was a bit daunting, I didn't want to touch anything in case I broke it. But I soon learned to think of it as home and with a few girly touches that I may or may not have got permission to do I was able to feel at home in his apartment. _Our_ apartment. When I'm finished blow drying my hair Christian plaits it into a fishtail braid, then twists it into a bun to the side of my head below my ear. The loose bits that came out I curled and applied a light smokey eye with mascara and pink lipstick. He gives me some silk grey high heels to finish off the look and when I'm not looking he puts something round my neck. "What are you doing?" I look in the mirror and gasp at the gorgeous diamond necklace he's put on me. He gives me matching earrings and I put those in. I turn around and he smiles warmly.

"Ana you look - wow. Perfect." He wraps his arms around my waist and I put mine around his neck. "I love you so much." He Eskimo kisses me and it leaves butterflies in my stomach. He looks at his watch and curses under his breath. "We're going to be late come on." He grabs my hand and drags me out of the apartment to his car. During the car ride Christian is shaking his knee and glancing down at his watch. I put my hand on his shaking knee and he looks at me.

"You ok?" He nods and when we pull up he drags me out again and into the marquee at the back of the house. "Wow." I say as we walk in. "Grace sure knows how to decorate." Speaking of the angel Grace comes up to us and pulls me into a hug, then Christian.

"I'm so glad you came. Elliot and Kate are over here." We follow her and I spot Kate looking grumpy. Her face brightens when she sees me though and I pull her into a hug.

"Why the long face Kavanagh?" She smiles sadly.

"Well it's hard to have a good time when somebody is tap dancing on your bladder!" She shouts at her bump. I just smile and press my hand to it.

"How is she?" Kate smiles tentatively and rubs her stomach.

"Still surprising but I can't wait. Elliot is so enthusiastic about her." Just as she says his name he comes practically bouncing over to us.

"Ana!" He exclaims sweeping into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you too El." Christian pats him on the back but he looks distant. I wonder what's bugging him. I take his hand and he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes. I turn to Kate and Elliot who are gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. The baby was an accident but now they couldn't be more thrilled, they even plan to get married after the baby is born and Kate isn't as 'flabby'. Her words not mine. The night goes on and it eventually gets to the dance auction that Mia forces me to do. It gets to me and immediately I hear my man's voice.

"Five thousand." I smirk until someone else bids.

"Ten thousand." I frown and look around for the face who said it.

"Twenty thousand." Christian retorts. _You show him baby_.

"Fifty Thousand." There are gasps and I frantically look through the audience to find out who this guy is.

"One hundred thousand!" Christian shouts, irritated. There is silence.

Going once. Going twice. Sold! To the fancy man in the flashy tuxedo." Christian comes to the front and takes my hand, leading me off stage. The floor empties and someone brings a chair to the front of the stage, facing the audience.

"Ana, take a seat." I sit down looking warily at him.

"What's going on?" He smile and takes my hand.

"I've wanted to do this for so long."

"Do what? Christian what is it you're really freaking me out!" People chuckle at my confusion and I look around and spot Grace crying. Ok what the fuck is going on. He grins at me and takes a microphone out of his pocket. _When did he get that?_ He takes a deep breath and starts talking.

"When you first met me I was emotionally unavailable, cold and quite frankly an arrogant bastard. I had no real connection with anyone, I was a workaholic who barely had time for his family. But when I met you I instantly saw that you were the one to bring me out of this funk that I was in. You made me see all the good in life and my heart, jesus what you did to my heart was magical. You brought me back to life and I can't thank you enough for it. I know it all sounds so cheesy but you are the one that saved me, you saved my life. You are kind and sweet and funny and so beautiful, I've seen hundreds of sunrises and sunsets but none of them compare to your beauty, they don't even come close. I've had the best fourteen months of my life and it's all down to you. You make me a better man and you're the reason I want to keep going. You are my one and only Ana and I couldn't make it if I had to live without you. What I'm trying to say is really, I am so hopelessly in love with you that when you are near me I can't breathe, you make my heart beat a thousand times a minute and I don't know if I can handle anymore without it bursting. To be honest I don't even think love describes what I feel for you. Infatuated, enamoured, passionate, smitten, they can't possibly describe the way I feel when I look at you. I wanted to ask you a question, a question I have never been so certain about. This is where I want to be, for the rest of my life. So." He gets down on one knee and pulls a small box out of his pocket, everyone gasps. "Anastasia Steele, will you do me the honour, of becoming my wife?" He has tears in his eyes when he's finished. The room is filled with anticipation, people are leaning in waiting for my answer. Tears are running down my face and probably ruining my makeup but I don't care, I take his face in my hands and smile.

"Oh Christian. My wonderful, beautiful Christian. I have never been so sure of an answer in my life. You're all I've ever wanted." I lean forward and kiss his forehead.

"So?" He looks so hopeful and I take the microphone off him.

"Yes." Everyone stands up and applauds and I hear Elliot whistle while Kate and Mia scream. He picks me up by my waist and twirls me round. When he puts me down we both have tears running down our faces. He dips me down and kisses me passionately, like our first ever public kiss that seems like years ago.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." He says, stroking my cheeks, I smile and kiss him again. He slides the ring on my finger and I gaze at it. It's absolutely beautiful.

"Christian it's gorgeous." I turn to everyone and scream, "I'm engaged!" Everyone applauds and whoops back at me. He turns to the DJ and nods. Beast of Burden starts playing and I laugh through my tears. "You sneaky bastard." He holds onto me and we start dancing, everyone slowly making their way to the dance floor. We end up having the best night ever, Coping Together got nearly five million dollars and eventually we make our way back to the apartment. When we get in he puts his hands over my eyes. "Christian!" He walks me through the apartment, up the stairs and into his bedroom. I immediately smell vanilla and when he takes his hands away I gasp. There are candles surrounding the bed and there are petals scattered across the bed and the rest of the room. I turn around and Christian is looking down at me. "Christian, this is amazing. Thank you." I say, with tears in my eyes. He moves towards me and kisses me deeply, unzipping my dress slowly, and letting it fall to the floor. He gets me naked very carefully and I undress him after. We both look at each other and soon lose ourselves. I don't know whether it's because he's my future husband or whether it's the atmosphere but it was the most passionate and loving night we've ever had. And I can't wait to be Mrs Anastasia Grey.

 **A/N - Hi guys! Here's the proposal! What better way to do it than in front of his entire family and friends. Let me know what you want to see happen to the couple next!**

 **Sophie x**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

"So how's the baby?" I ask Kate. She sits on the sofa with her feet up and a bowl of Maltesers balanced on her baby bump. She looks at me then down and nods.

"Pretty convenient actually." We both laugh and suddenly the bowl falls off her. She huffs. "Actually she's just annoying. Stop kicking my food!" She says to her baby. I smile then I get a wave of sickness and sit up, breathing heavily. "You ok?" I nod and take a sip of water.

"Yeah I just keep getting waves of sickness." Kate frowns.

"How long have you had it?"

"A couple of weeks, maybe less. Why?" She nods.

"Sore boobs?" I look at her weirdly.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She shrugs.

"Are they swollen?" I nod and she smirks slightly. "Food cravings?"

"Why do you think there are so many Maltesers?" She smiles bigger.

"Are you tired a lot? Constantly needing to go to the toilet?" I nod and she squeals. "Ana, you're pregnant." I shake my head.

"No, because my sickness is always in the evening." Kate smiles at me.

"It doesn't have to be in the morning. Mine is always smack bang in the middle of the night." I sit back and widen my eyes. "When was the last time you and Christian had sex?" I look at her and feel a blush creep up my face.

"This morning." She raises her eyebrows.

"And the time before that?" I avoid eye contact with her.

"Last night."

"Jesus! You guys are crazy!" I smile a little and look up at her. "I take it you have sex a lot then." I nod and she smiles. "Babe, it's time for a test. Another one. Jesus you're irresponsible with contraception." I through a pillow at her and she laughs, we get up and go to the pharmacy.

The beeper goes off and we both jump. "Ok, you ready?" I nod and Kate looks at the stick. She looks up at me and smiles. "It's positive." I stare at her then frown.

"Ok positive as in haha I fooled you again it's negative or positive as in I'm going to have a baby?" Kate just looks at me and smiles wider. I sit down. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" Kate stands up.

"You're gonna have a baby!" She shouts.

"I'm gonna have a baby." I hear the elevator open and Kate crosses her fingers, grabs her bag and leaves. "Hey Mr G." She says, cooly.

"Hey Kate." They high five and she gets in the elevator, leaving us alone. He walks over to me and I put the stick in my back pocket. "Hey fiancée." I smile at him. It's been around six weeks but I still can't get over it. He kisses me and I hold his hands.

"Sit down please Christian." He sits down warily then closes his eyes.

"Is this about the chocolate cake thing? Because you know you shouldn't leave it out without supervision. You have to hide it or I'll just-"

"-It's not about the chocolate cake. Ok, there's no easy way to say this so I guess I'll just come out and say it." I take a deep breath in and close my eyes. "I'm pregnant." Silence. I wait for a reply and when it doesn't come within the next minute I look up to see him staring into space. "Bet you wish it was about the chocolate cake now huh?" He continues to look straight ahead of him.

"We're having a baby?" He says, astonished.

"Yes. Are you ok?" He looks up when I take his hand, then stands up.

"Wh - ho - I - I don't understand. You were taking your pill right?" I nod, I have been taking it strictly after the first incident.

"They're not one hundred percent effective." He continues to frown so I stand up and take his hands. "Christian I know it's scary. I'm terrified. But I love you, and we can get through this. I'm keeping this baby, and you're going to be a wonderful father. Ok?" He looks at me and I hold his face, pressing my forehead to his. "Christian. Believe me. You're going be an amazing father." He looks into my eyes and all I see is panic and fright. "Christian." He pulls away.

"I can't do this Ana. I um, I'll be back soon." He grabs his jacket and leaves, leaving me standing in the middle of the room, staring at the door in which he left through. I put my hands over my stomach and sigh. I pull out my phone and text Kate.

 _Didn't go well. A x_

Soon I get a ping and I look at my phone _._

 _Aw don't worry, he'll come around babe. Do you want me to come Over? K x_

 _No, think I'll just go to bed. Thank you though. Love you. A x_

 _It's ok, love you too honey. Speak tomorrow. K x_

I turn off my phone and head up to our bedroom, where I drift off to sleep after sobbing for half an hour.

I wake up instantly to a banging that sounds like it's coming from downstairs. I immediately hold my stomach and get out of the bed. I walk to the door and open it, creeping down the hallway to see what the source of the noise is. I get to the living room and see Taylor holding Christian's shoulders. Christian's hair is a mess, his tie is loose with a few buttons undone and one corner of his shirt is untucked. Is he drunk? He turns to me and throws his hands up in the air. "Ana! Hi!" Yep. He's drunk. "You look mighty fine in my shirt." Even though I know he's drunk I still blush and pull the hem down. Then I look to Taylor.

"Were you with him?" He shakes his head.

"He said not to follow him." I nod and walk towards him.

"Well, take your shoes off and I'll take you to bed, ok?" He grins and nods at me. So drunk Christian is playful Christian. Interesting. I get down on my knees to undo his laces and he giggles.

"Ana." He says like a child.

"Yes Christian?"

"Will you suck my dick?" I gasp and Taylor gasps. I look to Taylor with an apologetic face and he just nods. "Seriously Taylor she gives the best blowjobs I swear to god. I really have to control myself whenever she does it or I would just come-"

"-Christian be quiet!" I shout at him and he pouts at me.

"I was praising you! What's the problem?" I roll my eyes and he stumbles forward, falling on me.

"Christian, the baby." I say, pushing him off me. He stands back and nods.

"Oh yeah, the baby. Our baby. You'll love it more than me. I'll lose you." I stand up and look at him.

"You're an idiot."

"And you're pretty." He smiles and twirls a lock of my hair around his finger. I swat him away.

"You're also drunk. Very drunk. Now let's get you to bed." I put his arm over my shoulder and he laughs.

"Woo! Night Taylor, I'm gonna go get me, a blowjob!" I look back at Taylor and mouth sorry to him. He just nods, looking embarrassed then walks away. It takes a while but eventually I get him upstairs and into his room. I sit him on the bed and he smiles at me. I take his tie off then start undoing his shirt. When I take it off I throw it to one side and then I reach for his belt. "No, no, no." He pushes my hand away. "Let me." He says, in a 'sexy' voice. He stands up with less grace than me. Very unlike Christian. He holds my shoulders and pushes me down so that I'm sitting on the bed.

"Christian I-"

"-Shh." He places his finger over my mouth, trying to be sexy. I can't help the giggle that escapes me. He takes this as encouragement and takes his belt off, swaying slightly as if to his own tune. Then he unzips his pants and slides them slowly down his legs, keeping eye contact with me and biting his lip. I laugh and he just grins at me. He then starts walking towards me whilst pulling down his boxers and I decide that's enough.

"Ok. No more stripping. Just get in bed please." I pull the boxer band back up and he frowns.

"Fine." He walks round to his side of the bed and lies down. As soon as his head hits the pillow he starts snoring. Christian Grey snores? I just kneel by the bed and stroke his face. He smiles in his sleep. "I love you." He murmurs and I smile. "Both of you." I gasp and tears fill my eyes. Did he just say he loves us both? As in, me and the baby? Oh my god. I let my tears fall but this time they were because I was totally ecstatic. And I get in bed next to a snoring Christian thinking that our conversation tomorrow might not be as bad as I thought.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I've decided to take a small break from Five Years A Slave because this is where the two stories start getting similar. I wanted to leave a slight gap, does that mean you want more Mystery? If so just let me know :) So she's going to have a baby! How do you think the conversation will go down between them? Do you want it to be angry or accepting? Calm or heated? Let me know :)**

 **Sophie x**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

I wake up in the morning with Christian wrapped round me like a vine. I detangle myself from his arms and legs and go downstairs to the kitchen where I wait for him to wake up. I've left some Advil and orange juice next to the bed, so hopefully he won't be too hungover when he comes down. I sit at the counter and look down at my stomach. "Hey,little one. Now, you might think that daddy doesn't want you because of last night but he does, he just doesn't know it yet. Once you're born everything will be ok. And mommy and daddy will love you more than anything in the world, because that's what parents do." I heard throat clear and I look up and see Christian staring at me from the doorway. He looks awful, he must be feeling unwell.

"Hi." He says, walking in and getting a glass of water.

"Hi." I reply, with my hands still on my stomach. He looks at where my hands are and sighs. "We need to talk Christian. Take a seat." He looks surprised but sits opposite me anyway. "Before I start I just want to say that I don't want any shouting, I want this to be a calm discussion. What you did hurt me, a lot. You shouldn't have left me like that. After you left I went and cried myself to sleep. The one person who can make me feel better wasn't there Christian, and it killed me. Then you woke me up because you were drunk, you went out and got drunk instead of comforting your pregnant fiancée. You have to understand how that made me feel, you can't run away. Not from me, and not from our baby. I know it's frightening but you're not the only person in this. I've the next eight and a half months my body is going to be changing and I am terrified of that. There is a person growing in me Christian, and I can't do this alone. I know it's a big decision and I don't know if I'm ready to be a mom but it's our mistake Christian and we have to take care of it. Ok. Now you go." I say, waving my hand in his direction.

"Ana I don't think I can do it. I can't be a good father I know I can't. I'll get it all wrong." I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Christian no one knows how to be a parent, you make mistakes and you learn. You will be a wonderful father and we will love this baby." He stands up shaking his head and I stand up with him. "No, don't you dare leave me again. Don't you dare." He looks at me with such vulnerability. "What are you scared of Christian? Why are you fighting this?" He looks at me and walks out the room. I try to keep the sting behind my eyes at bay and run after him. I see him heading for the elevator so I run and stop just in front of it. "You are not leaving until we talk. Go and sit down."

"Ana get out of my way." I shake my head.

"No. We are talking about this." He runs his hands through his hair.

"Ana get out of my way!" He shouts.

"No! You are not running away from this just because you can. I'm not going to let you so sit the fuck down!" I shout back. He looks down and walks to the sofa, sitting down. I sit down opposite him. "What are you afraid of Christian?" He sighs and rubs his face with his hands. "Where did you go last night?" He looks up at me."

"I went to a bar. Taylor knew where I was, he just didn't come with me. I wanted to be alone." I sigh and shake my head. He remains quiet.

"Communicate with me. Show me, tell me why you're scared. Please." He looks up at me and sees that I have tears in my eyes.

"No, no Ana don't cry please." That's when I start sobbing, he moves over to me immediately wrapping himself around me. "I'm sorry. But I don't want to lose you."

"You will never lose me Christian. I love you, we're getting married. I'm spending the rest of my life with you." He strokes my hair.

"Ana I can't be a good father. Look at my own. I never met him because he fucked off as soon as he found out." I sigh.

"Christian you are nothing like your father. You are kind and caring and considerate. You make me feel loved, you are an amazing man, and I know that you'll be a wonderful father." He kisses my hair and squeezes me.

"You see? This is why I love you so much. You take the doubt I have in myself and just make it disappear. I love you."

"I love you too. We can do this, it'll be hard but we can." He stays quiet then speaks.

"I'm just afraid you won't have any time for me." I sit up.

"Why wouldn't I have any time for you? Of course I will." He sits up too.

"But the baby will take up all of your time-"

"-The baby will take up all of your time too, buttmunch. You're not leaving me to do everything." He laughs and lies back with me in his arms.

"Buttmunch?" I giggle.

"Yeah, I don't know where that came from." He kisses my hair and chuckles.

"You better not use that language in front of the baby." I sit up immediately.

"What?" He smiles at me.

"Let's have a baby." He grins, I squeal and jump onto him. "Easy, easy."

"Thank you Christian. I know this is huge but you'll be a wonderful father, I can see it. This is scary, I know believe me. I'm the one that has to squeeze a baby out of me in eight and a half months." He smiles and sits up.

"I'm really not prepared for this Ana, and you know I hate situations I'm not in control of. But you are my world, and that means our baby is too. I love you Ana, both of you." I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"I love you too. We'll be fine, the baby will be more loved than anything." He smiles and rolls on top of me, we start you know, canoodling when he stops.

"Wait, we can still have sex right?" I nod smiling and he wipes his head. "Phew." I giggle and he thrusts into me. We spend the rest of the day in bed.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So the answers were mixed. Some wanted heated, others wanted calm and accepting. I tried to put a mixture in but I hope you don't think I made them sound bipolar. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! And we're nearly at 200 follows for this story! Can we get there before the next chapter? It would mean so much to me :) thank you for everything.**

 **Sophie x**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Five Months Later...

"Ana what the fuck are you doing?" I look up at an angry looking Christian.

"What?" I say, irritated that he made me pause Pretty Woman.

"Why are you eating Cheetos? You know you shouldn't be eating fatty foods." I roll my eyes at him knowing he can't see me. "And you shouldn't be balancing that bowl on your stomach. It could hurt tiny." I smile at our name for him but then I shake my head.

"First of all, tiny wanted Cheetos so it's not my fault and second of all, it's a bowl of light puffed up peanut shaped orange things not bricks. So calm your fine ass down and come and watch a film about a pretty prostitute that finds love." He raises his eyebrows then laughs.

"Pregnancy has made you weird." I cross my eyes and stick out my tongue and he laughs again, joining me on the sofa. I put the Cheetos aside and he strokes my swollen stomach lightly. We sit in silence for a while until I speak up.

"Did you know that "Go hang a salami." backwards is "I'm a lasagna hog."?" Christian shifts and looks at me.

"Where would you ever need to use one of those sentences?" I shrug and lean back into him.

"Not sure, but I find it to be a very interesting conversation piece." He chuckles.

"With who?" I hang my head low.

"The baby." He lets out a loud laugh and throws his head back. "Shut up!" I hit him with the nearest available pillow but it misses and he dodged it, standing up and running around to the back of the sofa. "That's not fair! You can't outrun a pregnant woman! Disqualification!"

"I object!" He shouts, in a crappy English accent. I giggle and he walks towards me, he gets on his knees and kisses my stomach. "My baby." He says, closing his eyes and tuning his hand up and down. Suddenly I feel a kick and Christian jumps back. "Holy shit. He kicked me in the head." We both laugh and I put my hand over where he kicked. I feel wetness between my legs and reach down, under my skirt. I pull my fingers up and see blood.

"Christian?" He looks panicked and stands up immediately. We look at each other for a beat before he holds me and walks me carefully towards the elevator door. I start breathing heavily. "What's happening Christian? What's wrong with the baby?" He shakes his head.

"I don't know, we're going to the hospital, I'm sure tiny will be fine. Just stay calm." I breathe heavily trying to calm myself down and we get in the elevator. The ride to the hospital is silent but Christian clings onto my hand, drawing circles with his thumb. When we get there we see a nurse immediately and they give me an ultrasound.

"It seems as though you have partial previa." I look at Christian and he is just as confused as I am.

"What's that?" The nurse turns to us.

"It means your placenta is over half of the cervix and below the baby instead of above. As your uterus expands over the next three months it should be shifted so come delivery time the placenta should be where it's supposed to be. I'll schedule an ultrasound at the beginning of your third trimester to see if the placenta is where it should be but if you experience any further bleeding you should come back and another ultrasound will be done to see what the problem is." We both nod and Christian tightens his grip on my hand.

"So the baby is ok?" The nurse smiles.

"Your baby boy is in a stable and healthy condition, don't worry." Christian and I gasp.

"It's a boy?" The nurse's face falls.

"Oh dear, I apologise I'm so sorry. I didn't think-" Suddenly Grace runs in and straight to Christian and I.

"Is everything ok? What's wrong?" The nurse tells her and Grace sighs in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Well relieved obviously but I'm still a bit shaky." Grace rolls her eyes.

"I was talking to Ana, Christian." I giggle and suddenly become delighted that we're having a boy.

"I'm amazing! We're having a boy!" Grace screams. Literally screams, and hugs me, then Christian.

"Oh brilliant! Do we have a name for little tiny?" We both shake our heads. The nurse apologises again and then I'm discharged and we make our back to Escala. Christians runs is a bath and we lie with each other, as Christian traces light circles with his fingers around my belly button.

"What shall we call him?" He says, while I dose off with my head against his chest.

"I don't know, do you have any ideas?" He sighs and moves further into the bath.

"I would like to name him something meaningful, like after my father or grandfather." I nod and put my hands on his, entwining our fingers so that we're both holding my stomach.

"What's your grandfathers name again?"

"Theodore." I smile.

"Theodore. Theo. Teddy." I gasp at Teddy, because as soon as I say it the baby kicks. We both laugh.

"I guess it's Teddy then." I grin up at Christian and he kisses me.

"Hey Teddy." I say to my bump, Christian moves our hands up and down, in a soothing motion and soon I fall asleep.

 **A/N - Hi guys! So just a heads up there are only two more chapters left of this story. I've loved writing it and I hope you guys enjoyed it :) it won't be long until the next update.**

 **Sophie x**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Three Months Later...

I waddle up to Kate's apartment. This

Pregnancy thing is really starting to get on my tits. I can't walk like a human anymore. Kate opens the door and sighs. "Still no baby huh?" I look at her.

"No I gave birth I just thought I'd leave him there while I have a catch up with you." Kate looks at me confused. "Of course there's still no fucking baby." Kate raises her eyebrows at me.

"Ahh you're in the moody phase. I tell you when I was at that stage Elliot-"

"-Yeah that's a great story Kate could you tell it to me while you help me in?" She chuckles and rolls her eyes, taking my arm and helping me in. "Where are the guys?"

"Their out with Ava. They wanted to have guy time." I roll my eyes and sit on the sofa, shifting around trying to get comfortable.

"Good. If Mr No Uterus was here right now I'd rip his head off for putting me through this misery. Stupid sexpertise." Kate laughs and brings me a glass of water. I take a gulp and we start talking over a plate of cookies. When Christian and Elliot come home he glares at me. "Something to say, rich boy?" He sighs, walking forward and sitting next to me.

"You shouldn't be eating cookies Ana." I glare at him and he backs away. "You should be eating as many as you like. I love you." He kisses my cheek.

"Ugh, don't touch me I'm all sweaty. I'm so hot, why is it so hot?" Elliot walks in with Ava and kisses Kate.

"Because Kate's in the room." She smiles lovingly up at him.

"That's very touching Elliot but can you go turn down the heating?" He looks at Christian and smirks, nodding and walking out the room. "Oh my god. I have never been so uncomfortable in my life." Christian moves closer and wraps his arm around me. I look at him and glare. "We are never having sex again." The panic I see in his eyes is enough to make me laugh out loud. "Ok I'm kidding." He smiles and leans over to kiss me, I hold his face and push him away. "No kisses until this baby is out of me." Elliot laughs.

"Good luck bro." Christian pouts and runs his hand over my stomach, stroking lightly. We stay for another few hours before its time to leave. When we get back to Escala I go and sit down immediately. "God!" I shout. Christian comes running in.

"What's the matter baby?" I look up and huff.

"I just want to have this baby. Im miserable. It's two days after my due date, how can this be?" Christian gives me a sad smile and sits down.

"If you want we can go to Dr Greene and ask her what we can do to speed up the process?" I smile at him and hold his face.

"I knew I was marrying you for a reason." He smiles and helps me up and outside again then we get into the car and make our way to Dr Greene.

"Well there are some ways to get the labour going. Spicy foods, long walks, herbal teas and the best one known to help. Sex." I look up at Christian. Ever since the baby started really moving and he couldn't kiss me without bumping into my stomach he got kind of freaked out.

 _"Come on Christian." I say, he looks down at me and sighs._

 _"I um, I don't think I can. I mean I want to but, no I can't." I prop myself up on my elbows and look at him confused._

 _"Why not?" He looks embarrassed and, is that a blush I see on Mr Grey's face?_

 _"Well the baby, and I'm, my.." He can't find the words so I just laugh._

 _"You think you'll poke our baby with your dick?" He nods, avoiding eye contact with me. "Christian you won't it's fine._

 _"But, I'm bigger than average size and I don't want to hurt him." I roll my eyes._

 _"You sure think a lot of yourself." He hits my arm lightly and I giggle. "The baby will be fine Christian but I won't be if you don't hurry up." He smiles and goes to thrust into me but stops._

 _"I can't."_

 _"For fuck sake Christian just fuck me." He sits up and gets off me._

 _"Well now you killed it." I roll my eyes and turn away from him. We both burst out into fits of giggles. This is gonna be a long few weeks._

"No, Ana I can't." I roll my eyes again.

"Christian you won't hurt the baby!" I turn to Dr Greene. "Will he poke the baby if he has sex with me? Baring in mind that he is bigger than average size." He gasps and looks at me shocked.

"Anastasia!" I smirk and Dr Greene tries not to smile.

"No. It's not possible, because the baby is protected behind the rigid cervix, uterus, and amniotic fluid. The penis fits below all of that so there is no way you could 'poke' the baby." She says, trying not to laugh. I look up at Christian who is staring at me in shock from what I said.

"There? That enough proof? Thank you Dr Greene, we'll do all of that." She smiles at us and helps Christian with lifting me off the bed and onto the floor. When we're out and walking back home with Taylor following beside us Christian turns to me.

"Do you tell everyone about my dick size? First Kate, now our doctor?" I smile up at him and he just looks bewildered.

"Let the Kate thing go. She only told Elliot, it's not like she told your parents." His eyes widen.

"She told my brother that I had a big dick?" I nod and laugh at his facial expression. "Is that why he kept looking at me weirdly at dinner a few weeks ago?" I nod again and he shakes his head. "You are ridiculous, you know that?"

"Absolutely." He entwines his fingers with mine as we walk.

"Christian please. Have sex with me and the baby will come." He looks conflicted. "Come on, I'm miserable. We've tried spicy foods, the tea, everything! I don't feel anything! Please?" I carefully straddle him and kiss his neck.

"You know, this would be a lot sexier if you weren't nine months pregnant." I giggle and kiss him. He rolls his eyes and nods. "Fine." I unbutton his pants and lower myself into him.

"I missed this." I say and he moans.

"Me too." I keep going and when we're both getting ready to finish there's a sound and suddenly I'm all wet. Wetter than before anyway.

"Oh my god. I think that was my waters breaking." We both look at each other for a bit before I get off him and we both stand up. "Ok. Help me change, you change, then we'll go to the hospital." Christian nods and helps me change. Once he's changed we go to the elevator.

"You ready?" I nod.

"Yeah. We're gonna have a baby." He kisses me passionately.

"I love you." I smile.

"I love you too."

"Always." We say at the same time, before making our way to the hospital.

"Thirty two hours, you're a hero." Dr Greene says, coming in to check me. Another wave of excruciating pain comes over me and I cry out, gripping onto Christian's hand with all my strength.

"Please, you have to do something. I need this baby out of me." I sob and Christian wipes my forehead.

"Don't worry baby, it'll be over soon." Dr Greene finishes examining me and stands up.

"Eight centimetres dilated. Not long now." I lean back and close my eyes.

"Christian." He leans in closer and I look up at him. "I hate you." He smiles and kisses my forehead. Grace walks in next and I smile weakly.

"Oh, Ana. How are you darling?" I shake my head and my face screws up as another contraction comes.

"Fine and dandy Grace. Tickety boo." I say, holding my thumb up after the contraction passes. "I'm having a blast honestly." Grace just smiles and looks at Christian.

"How are you holding up?" He frowns.

"Mom, Ana's the one giving birth." Grace chuckles.

"I know. But you're about to be a father. Aren't you excited?" Christian looks down at me lovingly.

"Ecstatic." He leans down and kisses me. Grace looks like she could cry.

"Ok. Well, I'll leave you to it. Good luck Ana." I say thank you and Christian sits down and we talk in between contractions. Dr Greene comes back in a couple of hours later and checks me.

"Ok. Ten centimetres. Time for you to have a baby." Christian and I look at each other in shock. "Legs up. Christian you hold one. Ana the next contraction you're going to push ok. You'll feel it coming." Just like that I feel another contraction and I start to push. It lasts for twenty seconds or so and I'm exhausted after the first one. "That was really good Ana. Ok, I need a bigger push coming up now." I lean forward and push again, holding Christian hand for dear life as he encourages me. I flop back again and Dr Greene smiles. "This is really good Ana. We're almost crowning." The next few pushes send the babies head forward and Christian looks down.

"Holy shit. That's gross." I glare at him and he gets back to me. "Come on baby you can do it." I push again and Dr Greene nods.

"We've nearly got the head out. I need one more big push Ana. Put everything you have into it." The next one comes and I push. "Ana you'll have to do better than that he isn't moving." I shake my head.

"No, I can't. I can't. Christian you push for me." He smiles through his tears.

"I wish I could baby. Come on, you can do this. One more push." I get all the energy I can and lean forward one last time, pushing as hard as I can with the little energy I have left. I hear a soft cry from below me and Dr Greene shows me my little boy. I start crying and I hear Christian sob beside me.

"He's born. We have a son, Ana we have our baby." He kneels beside me and we both can't stop crying. Dr Greene comes back and gives me the baby.

"Hi baby boy. Hey. I'm your mama. Yes." He opens his eyes and looks up at me with beautiful blue eyes.

"He has your eyes." Christian says, stroking his head softly. "Thank you Ana. I love you so much." I look up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too." He leans down and kisses me and we both look down at our baby again. Dr Greene walks over to us.

"Do we have a name?" We both nod.

"Theodore Raymond Grey." Christian grins wildly and kisses my hair. She nods and goes to write it down. I look down at our baby boy and think about how far we've come. Two years ago Christian was my teacher that I had a crush on. Now we're getting married and we have a baby. A beautiful baby boy. It's funny how a life can turn out. And I am so thankful for the way mine did. I love my family more than anyone could ever know, and we'll be happy for the rest of our lives. Me, Christian and Teddy.

 **A/N - Hi guys! I felt a bit emotional while writing this chapter but I'm a sap and I always cry when babies are born.**

 **So I want you guys to tell me what you want to see for the last chapter because I'm stumped. I'm writing this story for you so tell me how you want to see it end. I loved this story, and it's gonna be sad to part with it.** **Thank you all so much :)**

 **Sophie x**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Five Years Later...

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" I groan as Teddy jumps up and down on our bed. Christian is the first to move, he grabs Teddy's legs and pulls him down, tickling him. Teddy squeals and giggles, I sit up, rubbing my eyes and turning to look at my copper haired men sharing a morning cuddle. "Mama!" He jumps onto me and I wrap my arms around my little boy.

"Hey, take it easy Ted, you might hurt the babies." Christian says, in a warning tone. Teddy instantly panics but I keep hold of him.

"I hurt the tinies?" I shake my head.

"No you didn't baby boy, daddy was just being silly. But you mustn't jump on my belly because the babies will get seasick." Teddy nods, putting his fingers in his mouth.

"So the tinies is ok?" I nod and he cheers up instantly, my mercurial little boy. Ever since I told Teddy that we called him tiny he's called the other three tiny. He called Phoebe tiny and he's calling the twins the tinies. It's sweet really, and we're lucky that he's fine with having more siblings. Christian was panicking when we found out we were having twins but I think it was because he knew it would be harder for me. Christian smiles and walks out the room to get Phoebe. "Guess what day it is." I put my finger to my chin pretending to think.

"Could it be pancake day?" He shakes his head. "Hmm, is it Christmas?" He shakes his head again and I pretend I remember. "Oh! It's your birthday!" I lift him up and blow on his stomach and he laughs. "And how old are you Teddy bear?" He puts up his hand and shows me his five fingers. I gasp. "Five? Wow, mama is getting old huh." He nods and I gasp again. "You little devil! Shall we go and see if the birthday fairy brought you any presents?" He nods and gets out the bed quickly running down the hallway. "Do not run Theodore Raymond Grey!" I walk after him down the stairs where Christian is holding our two year old. Phoebe is very much a daddy's girl. She has my colour hair and Christian's grey eyes. The complete opposite to Teddy, but they both look like each other. Our baby girl wasn't planned but we were thrilled when we found out we were having another child. We found out few months after our honeymoon. Teddy stayed with Grace and Carrick and Christian and I went to Europe for a week. I missed Teddy terribly but it was still wonderful. Christian bought a huge house beside this gorgeous meadow for the kids to grow up in, I was sad to leave Escala but I was just blown away by the house. It's been our home for four years and it feels like we've been here forever. I am now Mrs Anastasia Grey, wife of major CEO billionaire Christian Grey. Our wedding was beautiful and two years after Teddy was born. I got back in shape and then we got married. Kate was right I did get flabby. As a wedding present Christian bought me a publishing company that I'm the CEO of. Of course at first I refused but with a lot of persuasion and some of his sexpertise he was able to get me to agree. So I work part time there and part time at home with the children. I have a co worker Elizabeth Morgan who sees to everything when I'm off. Elizabeth is lovely and an angel to work with, I'm lucky to have her, though I wanted a guy called Jack Hyde but Christian said he looked at me too much and he was a creep. I didn't really see it but then Elizabeth came along and I was satisfied. Though she said there was a large some of money deposited into her bank so she said she could afford to leave her job. Something makes me think it has something to do with my husband. I love being a mom and a wife, there isn't a dull moment in the Grey household. Everything is perfect. Christian clicks his fingers to make me focus. I pick up Teddy and kiss his cheek.

"Morning baby." Christian smiles and kisses me chastely on the lips.

"Mommy isn't a baby, daddy." We both laugh.

"It's a term of endearment Teddy bear." He looks at me with a little furrowed brow.

"What's a term of indearmend?" I giggle and kiss his nose and he smiles at me. "Can I have my birfday pancakes now?" He says with his hands on his hips. Christian and I look at each other.

"He gets that from you." We say at the same time. Then we open our mouths. "No he doesn't! Stop!" We say at the same time again. Then we laugh and I put Teddy on the counter where he swings his legs.

"I'll make you my special pancakes shall I?" He nods enthusiastically. "I'm just going to say hello to Phe first." Christian hands her to me and her grey eyes light up when she sees me.

"Mama! Mama!" I kiss her cheeks and give her a cuddle. "Get down." She starts squirming so I put her down and she tries to climb up the counter. I laugh and help her by lifting her up the counter like she's climbing. She sits next to Teddy. "Ted Ted." That's her name for him and my heart melts every time she says it.

"My name is Teddy, Phe. Idiot."

"Hey! Don't speak to your sister like that." Christian says. In this house what Christian says goes, and if he tells them not to do something they do not do it.

"Sowwy daddy." Christian loses his stern face and kisses his head.

"It's ok my boy. But we don't call people idiots, we call people mentally challenged." I hit his arm and shake my head. "What?"

"Don't teach him that!" He smirks and wraps his arm around my waist, kissing my forehead.

We spend the morning opening Teddy's presents then we tell him that we have a birthday surprise for him so I go and get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror at my stomach when I'm in my underwear. I'm five months pregnant with the twins, we haven't found out the sex of them yet because we want it to be a surprise. We knew with Teddy and Phoebe so we fancied a change. I love being pregnant, it's the best feeling knowing that your taking care of a child inside you. I'm responsible for my little babies for the next four months. I see Christian walk in and he smiles at me in the mirror. He wraps his hands around my waist and strokes my stomach. "Phoebe is taking her nap and Gail is playing with Teddy." I immediately know what he's getting at so I turn around and pull him to me, kissing him hard, he turns me round and lays me on the bed where we spend the next twenty minutes. Christian and I's relationship is amazing. Sure we fight sometimes, but doesn't every couple? I love him so much and I don't regret doing anything. He literally is the perfect husband, he's so supportive and I couldn't be more grateful. And our sex life is incredible. You wouldn't think it with two young children and two more on the way but somehow he finds time almost everyday for sex. It helps having Taylor and Gail living with us in their private part of the house. I am finishing up my hair when Christian walks back in wearing his dress shirt and pants. For a thirty five year old he's pretty hot. "Ana, you look beautiful." He says when I wrap my arms around him.

"As do you husband of mine. I love you." He kisses me and I sigh contently.

We make our way downstairs, getting Phoebe ready on the way, then get an excited Teddy into the car. "Put da song on!" He shouts from the back of the car. Christian and I both know that he means Witchcraft, which is my favourite song, and it soon became Christian's after Teddy started loving it. I plug my phone in and soon Frank Sinatra's voice fills the car.

Those fingers in my hair

That sly come hither stare

That strips my conscious bare

It's witchcraft

And I've got no defence for it

The heat is too intense for it

What good would common sense for it do

'Cause, it's witchcraft

Wicked witchcraft

And although I know it's strictly taboo

When you arouse that need in me

My heart says yes indeed in me

Proceed with what you're leading me to

It's such an accent pitch

But one I wouldn't switch

'Cause there's no nicer witch than you

We all sing along, some better than others, and Christian does his Sinatra impression that is pretty spot on. He does it because he knows it makes me get the feelings, you know, down there. Christian is taking a lot of joy in the fact that I'm pregnant because through the middle of all my pregnancies I get aroused by anything, and what with Christian Grey being my husband it doesn't take much for him to get in my panties anyway, but with me being ridiculously horny all the time he's taking full advantage of it, and I definitely do not mind. "I love you." Christian says, leaning his hand over and squeezing my thigh. I smile warmly and feel tears stinging my eyes.

"I love you too, so much." I see him smile as he takes my hand and brings it to his mouth, kissing it gently. I wipe away a tear sliding down my cheek. Everything is perfect.

* * *

We get to the bay and Teddy squeals. "We're goin on a boat?" Christian and I get them both out the car and I balance Phoebe on my hip while Teddy holds on to Christian's hand. A few people notice us and snap pictures, but I've pretty much got used to it now.

"We're going on daddy's boat." I say and Teddy screams in excitement jumping up on Christian. We walk down the deck and when we get to 'The Grace Teddy' rushes forward.

"Ah, ah, ah, not yet little man." Christian says, dragging him back and throwing him over his shoulder, with me and Phe giggling behind him. We board the boat and Mac helps us to get out into the water, then steps off quickly, wishing us a good day. We thank him and I take Teddy and Phoebe downstairs, they sit on the sofa with some juice and cookies while I steer and Christian gets us out into the Ocean by securing the sails.

"Can we go up now?" Asks Teddy, I look down and shake my head.

"Daddy will come and get us when we can go up." He pouts as I get their life jackets on. He asks a few more times before Christian tells me to cut the engine and come up. I have Phoebe in my arms and Teddy is holding my hand, we walk up the stairs and the kids gasp. Teddy runs forward to Christian and he picks him up.

"Do you like it?" Teddy giggles his response and I think he's just a bit starstruck bless him. It's his first time on the boat and even though Christian was madly against it at first with a little bit of _my_ sexpertise I was able to convince him to give Teddy the best birthday ever. I walk over to my boys and Christian puts his arm around me, pulling out his phone. "Picture time!" I smile at him and all four of us do cheesy smiles when he takes the picture. I look at it and smile brightly.

"That's a wonderful picture baby." He leans over and kisses me and we all look out onto the vast Ocean. It really is beautiful, and I couldn't be looking at this amazing view with a better group of people. Christian and my beautiful children, the twins, everything is falling into place. You know, after what happened to me with _him_ , I didn't think that I would ever be happy again, and I wasn't for years. But now I realise that what _he_ did to me only gave me more of a reason to search for my happiness. When I met Christian I knew that he was special but I didn't imagine any of this happening. Abusive best friends, confronting crazy near rapists, playing the piano again, my mom getting better, graduating, getting pregnant and married, even losing my virginity, I just never thought Christian would bring me all of it. Sure there have been ups and downs, there still are, but the highs outdo the lows by a mile. Being a wife and a mom is the best thing that could have ever happened to me, and not only do I have the most amazing family, I have wonderful friends and in laws, I have a huge group of people who all love me and no drunk, disgusting man can ever take that away from me. And as I look out to sea with my perfect husband and children I realise that this is the best life could possibly be, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I put my hand on Christian's and he smiles at me. I love you." He kisses my hair.

"I love you too." We both know what's coming next, we don't even have to look at each other when we say it.

"Always."

 **A/N - It's the end! I hope you guys liked the ending, and that you thought it was a nice way to end it. I just want to thank you all for all your advice and follows and favourites on this story. It's my most popular story and it's all you guys so thank you, you have made my first ever completed story a pleasure to write:)**

 **Thank you!**

 **Sophie x**


End file.
